We Vanished Alone
by Anuk-Su-Namun-Motou
Summary: Amunet is a skilled thief who has avoided death countless times, but can she hold her own against the Thief King? Only time will tell what lies in store for the girl with the name of a Goddess. M rated for very heavy themes of violence and dark subject matter. (Thief BakuraXOC)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **_First time, fan-fiction enthusiast who has a very, very long way to go before the spirit known as Bakura is sealed within the ring.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Amunet ran through the alley, her breaths still steady despite the amount of time she had been running for. Suddenly she jumped onto a ledge of a nearby door, using it to catapult herself onto the roof. Once grounded, she started running again, this time in the direction of the sun.

"Ra, you will be the death of me one of these days," she said in a staccato fashion.

Seeing a gap between the next roof up ahead, she sprinted before jumping and then landing with ease. With her knees still bent from the landing, she took the opportunity to look behind her. With a slightly relieved exhale, she sprang forward again, although at a much slower pace. Grabbing the shawl that slightly stuck out of the bag that swung low at her hips, she pulled it and in one swift motion, whipped it around her head. As she felt the sheer fabric begin to cloak her face, she drew the black veil she carried from her chest and begin to put it on once she came to a halt at a ledge of a house. As her eyes darted around the area below her, she quickly scaled down the building and began walking in the direction of her home, if one could call it that.

She was barely ever home, one reason was due to the fact that she was always working, always looking for the next opportunity to make some money. The second reason was that no one in the entire area she lived in knew who she was or what she did. Her mysterious presence alluded everyone around her, as she seemed to embody a shadow more than anything else. Amunet wanted to keep it that way, she enjoyed her solitude and would prefer that she was nothing more than a passing figure to everyone. No one enjoys the company of a thief, and someone as dangerous as she was, especially given her past, would definitely be put to death immediately. She would not have chose this lifestyle had she a choice in the matter, but she would prefer not to starve. As she finally reached the door to the small space where she lived, she took one last glance behind her. Not seeing anyone other than a few familiar faces who lived nearby in adjoining houses, her eyes darted back to the handle of the door and clasped it. She stepped inside, enveloping herself into the solitude of being home and out of the sun, before realizing what was in the middle of the room.

As she stared at the unfamiliarity that was now in front of her, her heart beat faster with anger more than fear.

"Took you long enough," the figure said to Amunet, who still had her handle on the door.

As her fingers began to release from the handle, her hand slowly dropped to her side, as she closed her eyes. She could even hear him smirk, she hated that evil grin he had always managed to maintain in her presence. Sure enough, as she opened her eyes to look up at him, she saw the grin she detested so much and began to scowl at him underneath her veil. She reached both her hands carefully to her face to take it off, slowly, almost as to not alarm him with a sudden movement. Once the veil was off, she pulled her shawl off the top of head, letting it drape across her shoulders. Scowling at him more openly, in a quiet voice, Amunet finally responded with, "I implore you to leave, and to never come back".

He was leaning back in the only chair she owned, feet crossed on top of the table. He shook his white hair out of his face, chuckling slightly. He brought his fingers to his face, resting the tips under the few remaining strands and combing them back into the rest of his mane. His eyes fell on her for the first time since she arrived, noticing the way her chest rose with each breath despite her best effort to try to remain calm. "And if I seem to find myself incapable of that, what do you suggest I do while I'm here?" he asked, still grinning.

Amunet let a small smirk escape her face, "I could kill you and never have to deal with the matter again, I suppose," she said.

Seeming to accept the challenge, he leaned forward and brought his feet to the ground, planting them lazily before standing up with a bored expression. "I don't think I do want to leave, perhaps I shall impose on you a while longer," he said with a rough, raspy tone.

Not wanting to back down in her own home, she stood strong against him as he began to walk forward, only stopping once she could feel his breath against her forehead. It was difficult to look up at him so defiantly when he was so much taller and far more imposing than she could ever be. Still, she stood her ground in front of him and repeated herself, "I could kill you,".

He began to smirk, much to Amunet's annoyance when he suddenly pounced on her, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her against the wall. As she gripped his wrists, she struggled to gain the air she had lost from getting knocked against the door so suddenly. The pressure he was applying to her throat did hurt, but she could probably breathe had he not pinned her so quickly. She felt her bare toes dangle just above the sandy floor, as her vision blurred from choking on air that she panicked to get more of. Just as quickly as he had picked her up, he dropped her onto the floor where she began to pant. She tried to stand up, but found herself lightheaded as she looked up at him.

"Sweet little Amunet, if I thought you'd ever have a chance of killing me, I would have already killed you by now. See, I do not do much with threats of any sort, let alone any possible threats," he said still slightly grinning down at the girl.

"What do you want?" she asked finally finding her voice again.

"Ah, can't a dear old friend such as me not invite myself in? My beautiful Amunet, use that pretty little head of yours or it will end up chopped off one of these days," he said with an almost syrupy sweet voice. "But, alright. You've got me, I confess that I did have more selfish intentions in following you here. You see, when someone steals something from the great, Thief King," he paused slightly before screaming out, "THEY HAD BETTER FUCKING FIGURE OUT HOW TO KEEP THEMSELVES FROM GETTING FOUND!". His pale skin allowed Amunet to see just how angry he could get, as his face turned red and his eyes blared at her. She stiffened as he reached down to grab her by the throat again, lifting her into the air but on her feet before gripping her harder. He pushed her into the door again, leaning in so close that their noses brushed against each other. "Now I believe you have something that belongs to me, am I correct?" he asked in that mocking voice he was so famous for. He gripped her throat harder, causing her to wince. She looked up at him, knowing very well what he was capable of in his current mood. She nodded her head as much as she could with his hands still on her, and he released her, this time slowly. She reached for the strap of the bag that she had crossed over her chest, and pulled the strap over head, passing the heavy bag to the man who glowered down at her. He grabbed it swiftly from her, and checked the contents hurriedly before pushing her out of the way of the door and opening it.

"Next time, I wont be as merciful my little Amunet," he said before pinching her cheek quite hard. Although she moved back to get away from his hand, she dared not to try to remove it from her face. "You're very lucky that I don't have time to play with you right now, but I'll be back so until then, be a good girl," he said as his hand fell from her face and he walked promptly out the door. As she reached out to shut the door after him, she couldn't help feeling as though it wouldn't be very long before he'd be back. Amunet decided that she had to leave as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes: **_Although I do believe this chapter is comparatively dull in relation to the first, it is NOT filler. I don't think I'd ever have the heart to put in a chapter that did not advance the story, even just a little bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Unfortunately for Amunet, she had just started to feel settled for the first time in her life. She had always been so eager to avoid someone recognizing her, even if they bore no importance or threat. However, this particular district was so poor and work oriented that no one seemed to be interested in anyone's business but their own. As she made her way to the cot in the far corner of the room, despite all the anxiety that was washing over her, she desired nothing more than to sleep. As of late, after she would roam around the city during midday, she would come home and take a small nap before going back out once the sun had set. Amunet preferred to roam around at night, her black garb only aiding in her masterful ability to never be seen, much less caught. Even if her shawl had fallen off, her long black hair also blended into the night, whereas a certain thief she knew did not blend in so easily. Still, he was far more stealthy and capable than she would like to admit, as to how he had managed to find her or make it to her home before her, she would never know. He was too dangerous and unpredictable, staying there would only lead to more trouble. As she laid down on the cot, she couldn't help the heaviness she felt in her eyes as she wondered where she could possibly go now.

After sleeping for only a short amount of time, Amunet began to collect her things in preparation for night fall. Once darkness consumed the city, she could leave and find some place to go where she could be sure he would not find her, at least, for a little while. As she grabbed her treasured, golden anklets and put them on under her dress, she wondered how long it would be before she'd ever find a sense of normalcy again. Looking around the room, she realized with a heavy heart that was the best she could ever do, and had still managed to screw it up.

Once night fell Amunet left her home for the last time, and quickly made her way through the deserted streets that were always bustling during the day. She wondered what particular score her fellow thief would be making off with tonight, as she finally arrived to the building that she could easily climb up onto, getting a better view of the city. Although she was still in one of the poorer districts, she knew that one could easily see everything from this particular building. Once she scaled up to the roof, she rested onto her back and gazed into the stars. It was a beautiful night, and despite the cooler temperature, Amunet found herself secure enough to fall asleep again for a little while before moving again. As she drifted off, she cursed herself for stealing from him in the first place. What had possessed her to steal from him anyway? She had been bored by the usual scores, stealing from him was challenging and she had gotten the biggest rush of adrenaline as she left his room. When she first had heard rumors that the great Thief King was possibly staying in a nearby inn with some valuables he had recently acquired, her curiosity, as well as her stomach, peaked with interest. Sneaking into his room while he was passed out drunk was quite possibly one of the most triumphant moments of her life, and taking a few spoils only sweetened it even more. However, having to flee from her home, lest she incur his true wrath later on, made her sincerely regret the decision she so stupidly made. She did not sleep for more than a few moments before one of her night terrors woke her violently. As she sat up, she breathed deeply, trying to forget the images of fire and blood that stained her mind. "Alright, I'm up. I'm up," she said quietly as she stood and started to walk towards the edge of the city. As much as she wished to remain within the confines of the city, the gnawing feeling in her gut told her to remove herself entirely, even if only for a few weeks. It was nearly day break as she came to the edge of the kingdom, looking back she smiled thinking about all the merchants who would enjoy her absence.

Unbeknownst to her, a certain white haired man had been following her for some time now. Smirking to himself, he held back in the shadows, awaiting for the right moment to call his horse. "Sweet Amunet, you can try to run but you can't outrun me," he said as he watched her form grow progressively smaller in the distance. Up ahead were some of his cohorts, he knew getting Amunet would be no easy task when there was nothing holding her back. She was just as insane and fierce an opponent as he was, when the moment called for it of course. However, he could not fathom how much she had underestimated him, surely she did not think that she was going to get away so easily after stealing from right under his nose. The matter he had to take care of earlier had barely taken up any time, and knowing Amunet as well as he did, he only had to wait for nightfall to watch her leave and head in the same direction that he told his men to wait. Amunet was usually more paranoid and careful, he mused, but his little visit earlier that day must have shaken her to the core. He smirked and called his horse, who came galloping out. He swung his arm around its neck and without another second passing, he was on top of the horse, grabbing ahold of the reins and speeding towards his target.

Amunet turned suddenly, although faint, the sound of hooves was unmistakable especially as the sound drew closer to her. "Damn!" realizing immediately who was on the horse, she began to run in the direction of the river, knowing very well that she was a much faster swimmer. As she ran, she begin to notice the yells of multiple men to her left, while also noticing that she had a few moments of running before she even reached the Nile. She cursed herself for quite possibly the hundredth time that day, as she sprinted as fast as she could away from the men now behind her. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure it was going to explode before she even made it to the water, her legs growing increasingly tired from the amount of distance she had already made. She could hear the horse getting closer as she finally made her way into the reeds, the smell enveloping her nose as she descended the bank. Looking back she knew she had only a small window of time to take off her beloved anklets and hide them before she would have to jump in. Knowing that she'd be back for them later, she adjusted her shawl just as she dived into the water.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes: **_Thank you for reading and reviewing everyone, it is greatly appreciated! It's always rewarding to hear such positive feedback after taking a leap in one's writing.

Anyways, I posted this very brief chapter because I just couldn't leave the story hanging for too long. Will Amunet get away from the White-haired thief? Will his name finally be revealed?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Seconds before Amunet had prepared to dive in, she had heard a yell, angry and desperate from the man in charge. "DO NOT LET HER GET IN THE WATER YOU FOOLS!" he screamed as his horse slid down the bank behind her. One of the thieves on foot had a long coil of rope that he had been preparing to throw at the girl, but she had been too fast to even attempt to try. While she quickly discarded the heavy gold off her body, he used the opportunity to throw the lasso as hard as he could possibly muster. Just as she dove into the water, the rope managed to find her ankle just before it also descended into water. Quickly tightening it, even with the loud splash of her body entering the water, the thief knew he had caught her.

Once Amunet's body was completely engulfed in the water, she realized that she had been caught as they all began to pull on the rope. She reached for the knife she kept fastened to her thigh, but being underwater, her movements were so slow that she was already being thrust back into the air by the time she had gotten it. As she was pulled ankle first onto the bank of the river, her eyes adjusted to see a sinister grin along with a dozen or so men, all pulling on her bond.

"Don't underestimate her boys, she's quite the wild animal when she's feeling trapped," he said smiling down at her soaking body. The man who had roped her ankle had begun to walk over to her with another coil of rope in his hands. Amunet glared up at him while clutching the handle of her knife she kept concealed, causing him to pause briefly before he knelt down to tie her hands together. However, before he even had a chance to grab one of her wrists she had already sliced his hand open, as well as the rope tied to her ankle. The man on the horse had been expecting this, as his men scrambled to throw their own ropes to catch her again as she scrambled to get away. It wasn't long before she was tied down again, only this time by multiple ropes; there had been too many of them to get away. The thief whose hand she had sliced, grabbed her roughly, pulling her over his shoulder. His blonde hair blew into her face, and used the opportunity to catch some in her teeth, pulling a good chunk of his hair off of his head. He yelped in pain before throwing her to someone else. "That little bitch!" he yelled out loud as the other thieves laughed as he rubbed his scalp. "I hope you can handle her, if I were you I wouldn't have bothered in the first place," he said to the man now holding her. As Amunet began to turn her head to look at the face of the man now gripping her body, she shuddered when she realized that it was her worst nightmare.

"Oh, the only thing we have to worry about is if she can handle me," he responded with a menacing tone. The other thieves laughed at the implication, while Amunet looked up at the man smiling down at her. His white hair was disheveled from the wind, forming rougher peaks in his hair than there usually were. His eyes were deep and cold, and staring into them only put more fear into Amunet than anything else so far. She began to tremble, but tried to remain as indignant as possible when she felt his lips press against her ear.

"I told you to be a good girl, now I'm going to have to punish you even more," he whispered into her ear. He then nuzzled her neck, brushing his nose against her skin before smelling her hair, as he slid one hand up her body and to her neck. "I hope you taste as good as you smell my darling Amunet," he whispered again so only she could hear. Some of the thieves were watching the exchange while others had begun walking back to what Amunet guessed was the direction of their camp. Suddenly she was turned around and thrust unceremoniously over his horse, before hoisting himself onto the saddle. As she groaned in pain from the position, she heard a chuckle before she was grabbed again, pulling her side saddle while enclosed in his chest and arms.

"Is that better?" he asked, his warm breath making her skin crawl with each word.

"No," she replied curtly.

"It is for me," as he pulled her back into his chest when she tried to straighten up. Kicking the sides of the horse, they sped forward passing the thieves on foot as she felt his hand brace her throat. His grip tightened, Amunet struggled for air but could not do anything but press the back of her head into his chest and squirm in her bonds.

"Pleasant dreams my beautiful Amunet," he said right before she lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes: **_This chapter is definitely getting closer to the M rated portions of the story. I apologize again if it seems a little, all over the place. These are the few chapters I have worked on the least, with the later chapters being the ones I have spent most of my time on. I hope you enjoy though, Amunet is smarter than she might appear.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Amunet slowly opened her eyes, feeling dazed and quite sore. Despite her head and body aching, she felt quite warm and comfortable where she was laid. It was to her horror that she realized that she was in a rather large tent, tucked in with a blanket while her wrists were tied to a small length of rope connected to her ankles. Getting out of this position would be impossible, she thought while her eyes scanned the area for any sense of familiarity or idea of where she was. She began to hear the shuffling of sand quickly approaching the tent, and a surge of panic convulsed through her body as she attempted to pull her hands through the ropes. Only succeeding in ripping the skin around her wrists, she rolled herself on to her back with some difficulty as her gaze fell to the white-haired man now entering the tent.

"Amunet," he said with a nod.

"Akefia," she responded through gritted teeth.

His body shuddered and he rolled his head back dramatically before releasing a small moan, "I love hearing you say my name," he said, rolling his head back to fixate on her struggling form. "Go ahead, say it again," he said through a sly grin as he walked slowly towards her. All Amunet could do was remain still, glaring at him in a manner that only deepened the lust held in his own eyes.

"Aw, come on. Don't hold out on your master," he said with a dry emphasis on the last word. At this Amunet gritted her teeth quite roughly, and began to squirm despite the rope burning into her flesh.

"Fuck you," she said as she watched him get down onto the floor next to her. Pushing the blanket off of her, he placed a single finger under the rope that connected her wrists to her ankles, forcing her knees into her chest. Akefia continued to grin, but began to slide his finger up and down before it curled around the rope and pulled up with ease. Amunet winced in pain as the tugging of the rope burned into her now bloody wrists and chafed ankles, but despite the torture she endured from the days events, managed to say, "When I am free of these bonds, you will regret ever bringing me here,".

"I'm sure one of us will be regretting something, but I don't think that that person will be me, my dear," he said as he pulled again at the rope, laughing slightly.

"What is so difficult to comprehend, I got you fair and square, didn't I? You are mine and no one else's, nor will you ever belong to anyone but me, got it?" he asked mockingly, pulling his finger up as high as possible before dropping the rope completely. Amunet tried to fight back the lump in her throat and the tears that dropped against her will. She was never this weak around anyone, but there was something about being near Akefia that was so draining and impossible to outmaneuver. Thinking back to the few other times where Amunet had gotten caught, she had always managed to escape, but there was something about being around other thieves for once that seemed to dull her senses. Everyone thought like her, so everyone knew how she would try to get away, even if they had some difficulty doing so. Akefia, on the other hand, knew Amunet better than she knew herself and could easily dominate her when he wanted to. Though skilled and more than capable of killing a good many men in a matter of a few moments, Akefia had always been far more experienced and capable than she could ever hope to be. As Amunet tried to regain composure, the questions of what was going to happen came blaring in her head, frightening her more into a panic with each passing second. She continued to squirm in her bonds, her gaze going back to her bloody wrists as Akefia's lustful stare became more terrifying as she felt the fabric from her skirt fall from her thighs and pool around her hips. She only looked back up when he suddenly spoke, "As much as I can enjoy that little mouth of yours closed," Akefia said while grabbing her chin and jerking it up to view her face better. "I do believe that I asked you a question and by not responding you are deliberately defying me. I don't think you're in a good position to be doing that my sweet Amunet. But since you are new to being my little slave, I suppose I'll just explain to you how this works," he inhaled deeply before leaning in and shouting, "WHEN I ASK YOU A FUCKING QUESTION YOU BETTER FUCKING RESPOND!"

He paused and she flinched at the sudden silence, which curled his mouth into a slight smile before he began to speak in a far more hushed tone, "Like right now, for example. What do you say when I tell you to do something?" he asked while starting to pet her hair, causing her to flinch again the moment he had brought his hand up to do so.

Amunet blushed, more in embarrassment than anything else when she noticed him grow instantly impatient when she did not respond right away.

"Yes," she said quickly, not wanting him to scream at her anymore. She was trembling and still crying slightly despite the glare she had managed to keep.

"Yes, who?" he asked, still petting her head gently.

Amunet tried not to roll her eyes and look defiant when she exhaled a quiet, "Master,".

Akefia laughed and took his hand off her head. Amunet watched his laugh falter as his eyes drifted down to her thighs and hips, which remained completely bare from her position. He raised a hand and began to gently trace his fingers from her knee, down to her thigh and when she shuddered at his cold touch, he grinned before saying, "Oh my sweet Amunet, you don't think I'll hurt you, do you?"

As she trembled under his fingers, she couldn't help the lump in her throat swelling slightly more at the very thought, so all she could do was nod her head.

"Now Amunet, I thought you knew me better than that," he replied, moving his fingers all the way down to her hip before looking into her tearing gray eyes again. "You're too beautiful for me to hurt you, well, for me to hurt you a great deal that is. However, you have been a very bad thief, even by my standards. You stole something from right under my nose and you thought you were going to get away with it?" he asked grabbing the rope that wrapped her ankles together and pulling it down with such power that she was forced to sit up, although rather painfully. "I believe I asked you a question," he said through gritted teeth as he grabbed her face roughly. Her grey eyes met his dark ones, and as she stared into them, chills moved down her spine. Quickly looking down, Amunet responded with a very quiet, "Yes."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I thought I was going to get away with it, otherwise I would not have attempted to do so," she said rather hurriedly.

With her eyes still cast downward, she suddenly felt his hand move into her scalp and pull on her hair, forcing her face up and her eyes to tear.

"What am I to you? Hm?" he asked, not releasing the grip he kept on her but only tightening it further.

"Master," she yelped out, as she felt another painful tug on her burning scalp.

"I do hope you'll learn rather quickly that I require a certain amount of obedience out of you, and if you refuse, I will have you begging for death. Understand?" he asked with one final tug on her hair.

"Yes Master," she said quickly, secretly begging the Gods to release her from his grip. When she felt him release, she breathed deeply as her head slunk forward again. He began to pet her again, smoothing down the hairs that he had just disturbed, before leaning forward to smell her black locks, keeping his nose buried as he spoke.

"You smell so sweet for such a rough girl, I'd love to have a taste but I don't think you are ready for it," he said with the same devilish grin on his face. Amunet remained still under his words and stroking, trying her best not to flinch or whimper. Akefia had always lusted after her, but knowing the sadistic man that he was, Amunet was quite sure that he wouldn't take her tonight, if only to draw out her torturous stay.

"Lucky for you, I have some business to take care of. Will you promise to be a good girl while I'm gone? Last time I told you to behave you tried to run away, and I just want you to know that I can't protect you from my men once you try that again. Understand?" he pushed her head up, gently this time, stroking her cheeks and gazing into her eyes that burned his soul with desire. His gentle movements seemed to electrify her body, and she felt a gentle sensation erupt in her stomach as he moved his face in closer. Their noses brushed and Amunet could feel his warm breath, as well as the heat radiating off of him.

A small blush escaped her face seconds before she finally responded with a meek, "Yes Master," to which he smiled at. Akefia stood up quite swiftly, and began to leave before he turned to take one final look at the girl. Her pale skin made her blushing very apparent, and he noticed the way her breathing increased once he started to touch her gently. _All in good time_, he thought to himself before leaving a bewildered Amunet, still in her bonds, alone in the tent.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes: **_I know this is a shorter chapter, but I couldn't just leave you all wondering what was going to happen to our beloved Amunet. Like I said before, she is smarter than you might think. Don't underestimate her. It is my hope that I create an interesting, but believable, feminist-inspired character that doesn't truly submit to the patriarchal structure that defines her world. I hate to do this, but I'd love to hear more feedback from you guys. It really helps out future chapters. Thanks again for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Amunet pushed herself onto her back, and then rolled to her side again before pressing her knees closer to her body. _What in the world was that, _she wondered to herself, not fully comprehending how Akefia had stirred something deep inside her. Amunet never had any feelings for any man before, let alone the sadistic man that had taken her prisoner. However, she had to admit to herself that when Akefia had caressed her face she felt a change within him, as well as herself. Not wanting to consider the matter any further, Amunet squirmed on her side revealing the knife she had somehow managed to get off his belt while he was touching her. She quickly clasped the handle with both hands and despite being tied together, managed to make quick work of the connecting rope to her ankles. Once she was done slicing into the rope, Amunet stretched out her legs, taking a moment to adjust, having been stuck in that position for so long. With her two hands still clasped together, she started slicing into the rope binding her feet together before propping the knife tightly between her knees, rubbing the rope on her wrists until it frayed off completely.

Quickly saying a prayer of gratitude under her breath, she made her way to the candles that lighted the tent and blew them out. Now engulfed in darkness, Amunet crawled her way to the opening of the tent, peeking her head out just a fraction before retracting it back in. She thought about what she had just seen, men up ahead and to the right, but no one near the tent. With the knife she had stolen from the great Thief King still clasped in one hand, she crouched low and began to make her way out of the tent, moving to the left and checking behind her. Seeing no one in that direction, she began to run as quickly as possible away from the camp. Her mouth dry and her body sore, the adrenaline pumping through her veins carried her for some time before she slowed down. Looking behind to judge the amount of distance now between her and the camp, she could barely make it out, especially in the darkness. She smirked, saying one more prayer before continuing forward without knowing where her feet would take her exactly.

* * *

When Akefia first made his way out of his tent where he'd now keep his precious Amunet, he smiled knowing that there was no way for her to escape from him this time. He walked towards the middle of the camp where he could smell some sort of meat cooking against the fire and the faint aroma of wine. Quickly helping himself to an opened bottle, he drank thirstily as he relished in the idea of going back to his tent later on that night. Taking a final gulp, he raised the bottle in the air before yelling to his men that congregated around the fire, "Death to the Pharaoh!" His men all cheered in response, yelling back with "Long live the Thief King!"

Akefia grinned mischievously before walking over to his horse and retrieving his bag filled with goods from the day's work. Opening the bag, resting on the very top were Amunet's golden anklets that he had managed to grab while she was being tied down by his men. He remembered the challenge she had presented them all with as his men struggled to lasso her down, Amunet had managed to punch or kick almost every one of them with great force before she was completely tied up. He then remembered, more fondly, how the rope coiled around her body like a very large snake trapping its prey. As he shuddered at the recollection of her wet body, completely bonded while she panted heavily from the struggle, he couldn't help himself feel drawn back to his tent. As he started to make his way back to the direction of the tent with the bag, he saw the Blonde haired thief approaching. "Ishtar," he said as the Blonde made the smallest nod as he now stood in front of him.

"Akefia, the men are ready to leave now. Should I give them the word to head out?" the Blonde asked.

"No, I forgot something. I'll be back in a few moments, just tell them to head out if I'm not back right away," Akefia replied cooly. Despite the drop in temperature with the sun now gone, Akefia was perspiring a great deal in anticipation, not knowing if he would be able to control himself the moment he saw her struggling frame once he got back to the tent.

"Alright, but you know that I'm not checking on that little bitch for you all night," the Blonde said very quickly.

Akefia chuckled, "I know, I know," he said as he brushed past his closest comrade, licking his lips in excitement. He moved his hand to grab the knife he kept on his belt, a habit occurring every few minutes, seeing as it was his favorite one. He stopped suddenly, not feeling it there he looked down and then scanned the ground. _Must have dropped it in there, but I would have noticed it…_

The Blonde turned to look as the great Thief King walked towards his tent, which was very secluded in comparison to the proximity of all the other tents. He had seen the look in Akefia's eyes; his attention seemed to be diverted to anything but the night's raid. Just as he turned to go tell the men on their horses to head out anyway, he heard Akefia's voice yell out,

"Hey Marik, tell them to head out now! I won't be too long," he said the last part to himself, turning back around to the tent that he now noticed was in darkness.

Grinning his devilish grin, he thought out loud, "How cute, she managed to blow out the candles," just before he reached the opening. Parting the thick fabric, he walked in and waited for his eyes to adjust. "Oh Amunet, I came back to give you a-" he stopped abruptly, as he couldn't make her body out in the darkness, nor his knife.

"THAT LITTLE BITCH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Running out of the tent, he saw Marik's concerned face running towards him.

"What happened!?"

"That little bitch took my knife and got away, get on your horse and help me find her," he said, the anger in his voice made Marik turn back around and run even faster than before. Akefia looked at the sand around the tent before following Marik to their horses, taking note of which direction her footprints led.

"I already told the men to head out, is that gonna be a problem!?" Marik shouted from ahead, still running.

"No, I don't think it will be," Akefia replied to himself, and noticing the whip that rested on a nearby post, grabbed it before taking off after Marik.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Notes: **_I know it's been a while since the last chapter but I've been rather inept at managing my time. Alas! This is a short chapter but it should tide you all over for a bit. Last time Amunet had gotten away from the camp but Akefia was hot on her trail? Will he find her? Will she be punished? The sun peeks its head...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Dawn had already broken and the sun was now glaring at the desert to which Amunet found herself completely lost in. Having not eaten for two days, nor remembering when she last had any water, she was delirious with exhaustion. Completely drained of any strength or stamina, Amunet finally fell to her knees after hours of wandering in the desert. She felt the red hot beads of sand dig roughly into her skin, while her eyes fluttered to stay open. Succumbing to her body's need to lose consciousness, she wondered if this would be the end to a very long struggle she had had with the Gods. _Please, take me quickly. If he finds me…I just can't go back_, she thought just as her vision went dark. Falling forward, Amunet's face smacked the sand with such force, the impact formed a semi-circle around her head. Almost as if she had an aura radiating from her, the wind blew and lightly dusted her body with sand.

Akefia and Marik were prepared for a long ride, but they had not foreseen just how far a distance Amunet had managed to make. Akefia tracked her foot prints for some time, but as they went on, he couldn't make out the difference between all of the patterns on the ground. They stopped for a moment, looking at their surroundings and taking note of the sun for direction. Marik threw a canteen to the man who was doing his best to remain calm, despite the burning need in his stomach to whip her senselessly the moment he found her. Catching it without even opening his eyes, he opened it and drank enough to quench his thirst without finishing it. He threw the canteen back, and looked at the landscape ahead of him, "We're not losing her Marik," he said, turning to the Blonde blankly.

"There's no way she could have gotten much farther from here, I don't even know how she made it past the first two miles," Marik said, laughing slightly, only until he saw the scowl that was now plastered across Akefia's face.

Akefia kicked his horse while turning it to his left, as it began to run he scanned the high ridges he was approaching. _I just need higher ground, there's no way she could survive out here…_he thought to himself. He already begun to feel uneasy at the prospect of her actually escaping but now he was getting more upset with the very good possibility that she could be dead. After a few moments, Akefia pulled his horse to a stop and waited for Marik to catch up, his dark eyes squinting in the waves of heat radiating off the ground.

"I hate to say it but I think she's gone, who could survive out here with only a knife?" Marik asked exasperated.

Akefia paused for a few seconds before turning to Marik with the most deranged look in his face, "If nothing else, I will get my knife back," he said, grinning.

Marik exhaled and tried his best not to look annoyed, when he heard his fearless leader take off again. "We're gonna get lost you know!" he shouted as he followed Akefia down the ridge that they had just climbed. "It's pointless-" he stopped shouting just as he saw the black form that Akefia was now approaching.

As he dismounted his horse, he looked at Amunet laid on her stomach, arms folded awkwardly at her sides with one hand still clutching his knife. Her hair, slightly damp from clinging to the sweat on her back, covered most of her small frame. Akefia crouched down and put his hand on her face, which was searing hot and extremely moist. "Damn you Amunet, why do you make everything so much more difficult than need be? Huh?" he asked as he nudged her as if she were awake and scowling at him. How he enjoyed that look, he thought, scooping her up in his arms and cradling her like a baby. He smoothed his fingers down her forearm, prying the knife out of her hand, with some difficulty before returning it to its proper place on his belt.

"Marik, water," he said rather aggressively.

Marik dismounted his own horse and walked over with the canteen, handing it over almost reluctantly.

Akefia opened it and slowly began to pour some water into her open mouth, before pausing to see if she was choking. When she began to sputter some of it back up, he poured a good amount of the remaining water onto her face, letting it drip into her scalp and down her neck. He licked his lips as he watched the water cascade down her chest, where her sheer top stuck to her skin and formed tightly around her breasts. Sputtering again, her eyes remained closed as Akefia stood up with her still in his arms. Marik couldn't keep his eyes off of her saturated top, earning a angry look from Akefia once he noticed this, who turned around and thrust her onto his horse before joining her. Pulling her up so she was again sitting side saddle while resting back on her master's chest, he snaked one hand around her waist, with the other grabbing the reigns.

"Me, get lost?" he grinned at the blonde who had yet to mount his own horse. With that, he took off, although at a much slower pace than before.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Notes: **_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! If you have any input for the story, I am definitely not opposed to hearing it, even if I do have ideas for the direction of this story. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Amunet slowly opened her eyes, her thirst burning away in her throat and her vision blurred as she adjusted to her surroundings. _Oh, no_, she thought as she realized that she was no longer in the desert, but the very last place in the world where she wanted to be. Laying in front of her, legs crossed and arms behind his head, Akefia lazily dropped his face toward Amunet's direction.

"Ah, finally awake are we?" he asked smilingly.

"Shit," she said noticing that she was not only tied up again, but her entire upper body was wrapped with rope against the pole in the center of the tent. With her arms tied above, she squirmed with discomfort as her legs were completely numb from being on her knees for what could have been hours. Then she felt more rope against her ankles connecting them behind the pole, meaning she would be unable to stretch them out, despite the growing amount of pain that radiated from them.

"Now Amunet, you are much too weak to be struggling this way, I thought you were smarter than that," he said as he shifted his body to his side with one arm holding up his head. "Did you not realize that by deliberately defying for a third time this week, would not only lead to your inevitable punishment, but your almost death? If not by my hand, than by running into the desert with nothing but a knife? You foolish girl," he said laughing slightly. Akefia began to get up and crawl towards her, as if he were an animal stalking injured prey.

Amunet couldn't deny the sense of weariness she felt, as well as the horrible sense of hindsight that came burrowing into her by way of fear.

"Oh my sweet Amunet, if you would have died, I don't know what I would have done," he grinned while reaching out to gently stroke her face. She fought back the desire to flinch at his touch, and sat still as possible while she stared into his dark eyes.

"However, this does not excuse you from any punishment-" he pinched her cheek roughly before standing up and peering down at her. "Would you like to see the little present I got for you, well, I have two, come to think of it," he walked to the entrance of the tent and bent down to pick up the whip he had thrown on the floor once he had gotten back with her. "The first gift, well, you didn't quite earn my darling. But the second one," he said, weighing the whip in his hand, "I think you deserve. First, do you have anything to say to me?"

Amunet didn't have the energy to scowl up at him, so in a hoarse voice, desperate for water, she replied, "Just kill me already."

"Oh, don't sound so pathetic right away my dear, we have a great deal of time to build to that particular climax," he said mockingly, while putting down the whip momentarily to reach a bowl filled with water. "Now, you can behave and get some water, or you can continue to be a disobedient little bitch, who does not receive anything but a whip today. Which is it?"

She tried her best not to sigh as she bowed her head forward for a second, before looking at the water and nodding her head towards it. "Good girl. Do you want it now or would you rather that I untie you and you can lap at it on your hands and knees? Hm? Be a good pet for your master?"

The corners of the grin on his face dripped with evil intent, as he waited for the dryness in her throat to be the determinant factor in responding.

"Now, please," she forced the last part out of her mouth with some difficulty.

"Now, who?" he asked dangling the bowl around her face.

"Please, Master," the desperation in her voice finally getting out in a manner that made Akefia shudder involuntarily.

"Good girl," he cooed at her, before bringing the bowl to her dry lips as she reluctantly parted them. She drank greedily, her head still slightly dizzy from being so depleted. Some of the water dripped down her mouth, running down her throat as he tipped the bowl faster than she had been prepared for. Akefia fought the urge to lift her face and lick the water that ran down her neck, as he followed the droplets with his eyes just as he had earlier when he first found her.

"Better?" he asked callously.

Slightly embarrassed under his gaze, she bowed her head in submission and responded with a quiet, "Yes Master."

Akefia dropped the bowl and grabbed her chin with one hand while his other hand caressed one of her thighs. "Hungry my pet?" he inquired while his eyes poured into hers as the grip on her face tightened.

She felt his nose brush ever so slightly against hers, their intimate position making the pit of her stomach churn uncomfortably. "Yes Master," she said, rather reluctantly.

"Ooo, I could get used to that," Akefia said stroking her hair for a moment before standing up abruptly and grabbing the plate that rested on the nearby table. He began to pick a few grapes, throwing them into his mouth one by one while keeping his eyes fixed on her.

"Your turn, open up," he knelt down beside her and rested a finger on her bottom lip, before tapping it three times.

Amunet flinched the first time he tapped her lip, but looked up at him, realizing what he wanted her to do. Again, embarrassed from her lamentable position and inability to escape, her cheeks warmed while she opened her mouth.

"Good girl," he said as he brought a grape to the tip of her lips before suddenly taking it away, much to her disappointment. "But you forgot something,"

Amunet's eyes widened as she prepared for his next few words, "You didn't say please," he said with a stern face. His features began to soften once Amunet registered what he had just said, his frown turning into a smirk which opened as he laughed. Somehow, Amunet was able to prevent herself from smiling while she gave him a moment to enjoy his own sick sense of humor, before responding with, "Please, Master".

Akefia's smile encouraged her mouth open as he reached forward again, plopping it in-between her lips. Once the grape rolled into her mouth, she gently bit down on it, savoring its juiciness. Desperate for more once she had finished swallowing, she decided to give in to Akefia, if only to finally receive a decent meal. Knowing how to avoid any more injury, she licked her lips before looking up at him and saying, "Thank you, Master."

Akefia continued to smile, picking another grape and bringing it to her mouth, while cooing, "My sweet Amunet, how obedient we are tonight."

He continued to feed her, grabbing different pieces of fruit and ripping off small chunks of bread, which she ate hungrily, trying to ignore the position she now embraced by submitting to his control. Once there was nothing left on the plate, Akefia set it down, moving closer to her and gently placing his hands on both sides of her face. "Now that you've eaten, do you want to know what your presents were?" Akefia asked slyly.

Amunet remembered the whip that he had brought in earlier, and figuring that he wouldn't hurt her too bad, reluctantly nodded her head to see what the other "present" was.

"Well, as I said before, you didn't quite earn the first one so I won't be showing you what it is quite yet. The second one, I think you should reacquaint yourself with," he said smirking as he picked up the whip that he had previously abandoned. Amunet lowered her head, her limbs were extremely sore and numb from being tied up for so long. She knew that if he did move her, she would be unable to do much of anything to escape, not that she would try that again so soon.

"Aw, come on, don't you know that your actions have certain consequences my darling Amunet?" he inquired as he weighted the whip in his hands again. "Did you think that I was going to forget about that after feeding you? Hm?" he knelt down and lifted her chin with the butt end of the whip.

Knowing that she should not make things any worse than they already were for her, Amunet tried her best not to grit her teeth as she responded with a meek, "No Master."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Notes: **_Here is the moment you have all been waiting for...I guess.. Here is Amunet's punishment... I have included a second Author's Note at the end of this chapter so get excited to read through!

If you are NOT a fan of lemons, etc. please do not keep reading this, as you are not going to like the rest of this story. This is rated M for Mature Readers ONLY. Dark themes, subject matter, and some sexual themes are bearing their head after this chapter.

I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank all the support I've been getting from readers, please review if you wish to do so but I appreciate the view just the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Akefia looked down at Amunet, she was no longer struggling against him but she kept her head down, awaiting his next move. Although he would enjoy whipping her senselessly for all the trouble she had caused him in the past few days, Amunet stirred just the faintest feeling of reluctance in doing so.

"Fortunately for you, I don't feel like going through all the trouble of untying you, just to bind you again outside so I can whip you properly. However, this does not exclude you from any punishment, and if you want to avoid going outside I suggest you behave."

Amunet looked up at him, slightly confused but too tired to fight him on whatever he had in mind for her. She knew that if he wasn't going to hurt her, badly, he had something else in mind that was equally degrading, if not more so. She nodded her head sadly, keeping her eyes on the ground in between her legs, even as she felt his hands caress her face again.

"My beautiful Amunet, you thought you could escape, how sad it is that you failed," he said, brandishing his knife out and resting the cold blade on her cheek. "Are you ready to be punished?" he asked, lifting the blade off of her and leaning back onto his knees.

She knew she should respond, but couldn't muster the willpower to answer that particular question as she felt his eyes burning into her.

He chuckled while he crawled behind her, grabbing onto the rope that connected her ankles behind the pole, causing her to sit up straighter. He leaned in and pressed his lips against her ear, "I'll take that as a yes," he said in a low, husky voice. His hands snaked around her body, touching her soft curves with the blade still in his right hand. Suddenly his hands ghosted over her breasts, which sent shivers down her spine as he lingered there. The rope that bounded her upper body to the pole, was wrapped just above and underneath her breasts, which she realized that he must have done for the sole purpose of whatever he was planning. Suddenly she felt the restriction on her ankles release, as he cut the rope in one swift motion. She tried to move her legs in front of her, but they were too numb to do so without being in a great deal of pain. She felt his hands on her again, gently touching her thighs and moving to her hips which he grabbed, pulling them closer so her back pushed against the pole. She noticed her breathing had increased, as well as her inability to calm herself as his left hand ran up her body, all the way to her wrists. Squeezing them, Amunet winced in pain as his right hand dragged the tip of his knife up the right side of her body, before cutting into the rope that bound her wrists. He made quick work of the rope, the fibers that frayed off fell occasionally into her lap while she continued to stare at the ground.

"Don't get any ideas now, there is always more rope my dear," he said directly into her neck, nuzzling it. He placed his lips onto her neck, breathing deeply in order to savor her smell. He ran his lips over the pulse on her throat, forcing him into a state in which he had to drop his knife and grab her throat. His fingers wrapped around, tightening slightly, as her breathing became labored while he rubbed his face against the side of her head. "I can almost smell the blood rushing through your veins Amunet, I must admit, I'd love to take a taste," he whispered almost imploringly.

The only rope which kept Amunet tied to the pole was the very rope that lingered tightly around her chest.

"Please," she begged in her lowest possible voice.

"Please, what? You don't think that I'm done, do you?" Akefia responded in a mocking tone.

Amunet bit her lip in annoyance, as she registered the fact that there was nothing preventing him from doing whatever he wanted with her. With that, Akefia brought the blade back up, sliding it underneath the last few ropes, finally freeing her from the pole. She slumped forward, desperate to stretch out in whatever manner she could possibly muster. Laying down on her stomach, Amunet managed to straighten her legs, before a feeble attempt to get up was completely stopped when his foot pushed her back into the ground.

"Did I say you could get up? And if I were you, I'd answer this time," he said smugly.

"No Master," she responded quickly. As she expected, the pressure on her back was released and his feet were soon directly in front of her.

"Look at me," Akefia managed to say, softly.

Although met with some difficulty, Amunet strained her neck to gaze up at him, instantly regretting it. His eyes burned through her maliciously, enjoying the face full of fear and dread that looked up at him so hopelessly. He reached down and grabbed her hair, yanking her with him as he moved to the chair towards the back of the tent. Amunet was forced to crawl on her hands and knees as he pulled on her makeshift leash, burning her scalp as she tried to keep up. She felt the direction of her hair shift, as he sat down on the chair while continuing his hold. He gathered her hair at the top of her head, holding it with one hand as his other hand pulled her face in his direction.

"Now, you can accept your punishment, or you can fight me. Which is it?" he asked in a bored tone, taking his time with his words as Amunet's eyes darted from the table, riddled with knives, back to his face.

Amunet took a deep breath after a moment of contemplation, replying with a sad, "I accept your will."

Akefia grinned before wrapping her hair around his hand like a bandage, yanking her up and off her knees, before bending her over his own. As Amunet struggled to adjust her breasts more comfortably over his leg in her new position, she felt the smooth silk of her skirt being pulled up, much to her own embarrassment. She wanted to protest whatever he was doing or planning on doing, but before she even dared to mutter a word, his hand came down hard on her bare ass. She screamed and he yanked her hair tighter as she felt the stinging become more unbearable with each second that passed.

"I'm sorry, were you going to say something my dear?" Akefia said leaning into her ear as much as the position would allow. He had been dying to teach her a lesson for some time now, and out of all the ways he had considered over the years, he always found himself lingering on the thought of Amunet's petite body thrown over his knee and spanking her until she screamed and begged for him to stop. He tried to keep the lust in his voice to a minimum, as he knew that he might lose himself to his desire at any moment, and taking her for himself. _Not yet_, he thought to himself before bringing his hand down on her once more, causing her to arch her back as she groaned loudly. "I didn't think so," he said in the mocking tone she hated so much. "You accepted your punishment, right?" he inquired while tracing his fingers lightly over the area that was now rushing red with blood. "You know," he said, not waiting for her response, "I love how pale you are, it gives me a little more of a rush seeing where exactly I hurt you-" pausing before he raised his hand. "Like here," he bellowed as his hand smacked her once more. Amunet tried to not scream but couldn't help another groan escape her mouth. "You see, you want to misbehave like a child, I will be more than happy to treat you like one," he spoke quietly before smacking her in the same spot once more, making her wince and grab on to his leg tightly.

"Starting to really burn now isn't it?" he inquired with the grin on his face more prominent than ever. He continued hitting her backside with as much consistency to drive Amunet mad, her groans now slowly turning into quiet screams that she tried her best to contain. He felt her small hands grip his leg tighter each time his hand came down, which he allowed, much to his already insurmountable pleasure in carrying out her punishment. "Now," he said pausing to smack her in between each word, "This time will you behave?" He stopped to admire the very red handprints that had formed on her cheeks, tracing his fingers around them, and making her shudder as she adjusted to the last wave of pain rolling through her body. With her head still pulled back from the hair he had yet to release, she tried to spare a glance at him, but his arm was in the way. She sighed, not knowing how to proceed other than a, "Yes Master," which she said with as much dignity as she could muster. She heard him chuckle, hoping that this was the end of her punishment, her ass was stinging badly and it felt as though he had managed to break skin with the final few hits.

"Why do I have some difficulty in believing that? Hm?" he asked, tugging on her hair slightly. She was completely at his mercy, especially with the position she had been forced into. Amunet could feel her heart beating out of her chest, mostly out of fear, lest he hit her again. After everything she had been through, especially given the past few days with him, Amunet was too tired to fight anymore. Maybe he'd get bored with her and leave her alone if she could just comply with his requests. She knew he could wrangle her any which way he desired, and provoking him in the manner that she had, made Amunet feel as though she should be grateful that he hadn't taken her outside to whip her. She was too strong to cry, but she had to respond before she tried his patience any more.

"I don't know, my King," she whispered softly.

A few seconds passed after she spoke, she prepared herself for the worst when she felt his hand unwrap itself from her hair, releasing her head forward. She breathed a deep sigh of relief, feeling the tension in her neck disappear as hands moved to her skirt, gently grabbing the fabric and covering her red marks.

"Get on your knees in front of me," he said in a tone that she had never heard out of his mouth before. Although she felt stiff, she obediently removed herself from his lap, facing him but keeping her head down. She winced when she eased back onto her legs, but remained silent nonetheless. His hands were suddenly on her face, caressing it softly while her eyes remained glued to the ground.

"I don't think you're going to give me anymore trouble, are you?"

Amunet felt as though she were melting into his touch, feeling suddenly drowsy the more he caressed her despite the rough texture to his fingers. Her voice stuck in her throat, all she could do was shake her head slightly, blushing from the way Akefia was touching her. After a few moments of silence, his hands now brushing her hair delicately off of her face, he suddenly spoke,

"You care to prove that?"

Amunet's eyes widened as he began to laugh maniacally.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_

Well, I suppose that was only Part One of Amunet's Punishment. Next chapter will be Part Two, and it just might end up a little more citrusy.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Notes: _**Here we go, Part Two of Amunet's punishment!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

While Akefia's laughs began to falter, Amunet couldn't help her stomach churn uncomfortably at the possibilities that laid in store for her.

"Oh, come on Amunet. Don't look so miserable," he said with the mischievous grin that never seemed to completely disappear from his face.

Turning her eyes back to the floor, Amunet felt his hands once again grip her hair roughly.

"I'll ask you once more, Amunet. Do you care to prove that?" he asked tightening his hold on her hair.

"I'm at your will, Master," she said almost begrudgingly.

He smirked before yanking her head straight into his leg, the left side of her face resting on his thigh while she awkwardly stared up into his face in order to avoid the area right in front of her.

With a firm hold on her hair, he used his other hand to slowly smack her right cheek. More akin to tapping her face than hitting it, Amunet kept her eyes up at Akefia without flinching.

Reading the look she gave him, "Too proud to flinch darling?" he asked, smacking her cheek with a little more vigor.

When she responded with a less than enthused, "No, Master," Akefia noticed the fire back in her eyes as she scowled slightly up at him.

"Am I detecting annoyance, my lovely little concubine?" he mused, dying to hear her next response.

Amunet, though mentally and physically drained, had indeed grown more annoyed with the prospect of his insatiable desire to punish her. Especially given the fact that by referring to him as king, she had essentially fed his ego, but also had openly offered herself to him. She wanted to respond but she knew she would be unable to restrain herself from saying anything that might cause her night to run any longer than it already was. Biting down on her tongue now, he had stopped tapping her face with his free hand, still eagerly awaiting an answer.

"I think my little Amunet is getting a little angry, otherwise she would have said something to her master by now," he said quite gruffly, tugging her hair when he reminded her of his status. When she continued her silence, still slightly scowling up at him to avoid how close her face was to his inner thigh, Akefia suddenly stood.

Pulling her with him, her breath caught in her throat from the abruptness of his movement and the pain it caused her scalp.

"If I have to remind you one more time to answer me every time I ask you a fucking question, I will have you begging for my forgiveness, understand?" he said through gritted teeth, his free hand fixing her face to peer up at him.

When she glared at his rough words rather than acknowledge him in the manner he so clearly desired, he raised his hand in anger as if to smack her. Her eyes no longer blaring into his, but now looking at the hand that towered over her, Akefia struggled to bring it down across her ungrateful cheek. Although he enjoyed making her squirm, his rage was lost looking into her face and studying her delicate features. He realized with some incredulity that he was completely incapable of actually hurting her, recalling his laziness in living up to his threat to whip her. As she waited for his next move, he let go of the hand still holding her hair and lowered his other. The look that she gave him caused his skin to prickle with a fresh wave of excitement, her eyes still burning with the small shred of disobedience that she held on to. He could beat it out of her, but Amunet was no ordinary conquest to him, and physically hurting her seemed beneath him. _There are other ways, _he mused.

"I thought you were done being a bad girl tonight, yet you have caused me to lose my temper once again. Do I need to sit back in that chair and bend you over my knee again?" he asked tilting his head back and combing his fingers through his white locks.

"No, Master," she managed to say with very little sarcasm.

"That's what I thought, but you need to make it up to me. It doesn't bode well for you that you seem anything but enthused that I ask you to prove your obedience to me," he said, keeping his head back as if he were lost in thought.

Amunet kept herself as still as possible, barely daring to breath as his head slowly came forward, his eyes narrowing like a snake ready to pounce on its prey.

"So, I'll forget all about you trying my patience once more, if you can successfully, and honestly, answer me-" taking a step forward towards her and closing the small gap between them. "Do you care to prove yourself to me?"

"Yes master," she said with no hesitation, though her hands balled into fists.

Noticing her hands, Akefia chuckled and reached out grabbed them, weaving his fingers into her own. Pulling his arms out, Amunet was awkwardly forced into his bare chest, as he rubbed his face into the top of her head. She felt his fingers leave her own, tracing themselves over her sore wrists, causing her to wince before they made their way to her shoulders where he rested them momentarily.

"I think I know how I would like to test you my dear," his hands moving down from her shoulders and, much to Amunet's surprise, to her breasts. Grabbing them lightly and pulling at her rounded peaks, he felt her shirk away from him, only pulling them more. Toying with her chest, Akefia used his roughest voice to say directly into her ear, "Your cooperation is critical at this point in the evening Amunet. Understand?"

Suddenly feeling very weak, although not comprehending the real reason behind it, Amunet whispered a very sincere, "Yes Master, I am at your mercy."

She felt Akefia shudder around her before pinching both of her nipples very hard as they distended into the sheer fabric of her top, making her knees buckle a little before she caught herself from falling. "Say it again," she heard him say in the same rough tone as before.

"Yes Master, I am at your mercy," she repeated with some urgency.

Again she felt him shudder against her, as he pulled on her now hardened nipples, rubbing his thumbs over them and enjoying her hot breath against his chest.

"And what will you do for your Master?" he asked, now grabbing her breasts in their entirety again.

"Anything Master," she said weakly. Hoping to indulge him so they could call it a night soon, Amunet's head was swimming under the strain of processing so many emotions at once. She would rather die than admit it, but Akefia's hands on her breasts had stirred something deep in her and the feeling was creeping all over her lower body while her anger doubled over in thoughts on her submission.

Akefia slithered his hands up to her throat and under her jaw, bringing her face to look up at his lust filled gaze. "Anything?"

Amunet gulped before nodding her head as much as she could with his hands still holding onto her.

The corner of his mouth began to smirk before he lowered his face into hers, their noses intimately touching each others.

"Kiss me," he finally said after a moment of terrifying silence while his eyes bore into her very soul.

Frightened and completely bewildered at his request, Amunet managed to press her lips against his own, her arms dangling tensely at her sides. Although he kept his hands around her throat, the small amount of tightening and releasing added to the plaguing feeling in Amunet's body from kissing him. Opening his mouth to deepen their kiss, Akefia pried her lips apart without much difficulty, their tongues finally meeting. Her tongue had met his almost shyly, but within a few seconds her tongue was thrusting itself onto his with just as much enthusiasm. His hands continued to occasionally restrict her breathing, causing her to moan involuntarily whenever he allowed her some air. Amunet was easily becoming overwhelmed by all the stimulation, in addition to her realization that her body was bending to his will regardlessly of her best wishes. After a few more moments, Akefia finally removed his mouth from hers, at which she gasped for air and fought to keep herself from quivering. Akefia then walked away from her dizzy form, and laid down on the cot full of pillows that kept him sitting up slightly. His arms to the sides, and his legs wide open, he smirked before gesturing to the spot on the fabric in between his legs and saying, "Crawl."

Almost relieved to do anything but stand awkwardly, despite the destination, Amunet got on her hands and knees, crawling in-between his legs as he desired and sitting back on her shins. Her ass was still sore, but somehow more tolerable after what had just transpired between them.

"Good girl," he cooed quietly, reaching out to pet her head. "Now, you must have a faint idea of what I want, right my dear?" he asked now tugging on the lobe of one of her ears.

"Yes Master," she said, looking at him through slightly closed eyes.

"I know you're still pure, Amunet."

Her eyes opened wide as she watched him gage her reaction.

"Offer yourself to me completely and I won't hurt you," he smirked.

Her heart raced, mingled with fear and anger that after all these years, he would finally be getting what he truly wanted from her. He was the great Thief King, and stealing her innocence was probably at the top of his list, she thought disdainfully to herself. She was close to losing herself in rage, but decided against getting knocked out by him one more time in an attempt to fight him. Although it took her a few moments, in which he waited patiently, Amunet finally shook her head in compliance before bowing it low to the ground.

"Get up in front of me," he ordered.

Amunet rose, standing in front of him but not daring to steal a glance.

"Take off your clothes, and look at me," he said in a more relaxed tone.

Inwardly cursing herself, she removed her top as she complied to his orders. The look he gave her before his eyes danced over her now bare chest, made her fingers tremble as she found the latch in her skirt. As it fell around her feet, she continued to look at the man in front of her, desperately thinking of how she could be able to convince him not to take her. Everything was happening too fast, and Amunet was incapable of fighting back for multiple reasons.

Akefia took in her naked body greedily, loving the way her small frame curved so, and how youthful her breasts sat on her chest.

"Get on your knees and offer yourself to me," he said, almost growling each word out.

Noticing how his hands had yet to remove himself from his own clothing, Amunet shook slightly as she got on her knees once more, only spreading them far apart this time. Blushing as no fabric shielded her most intimate part, Akefia basked in the vision in front of him, barely breathing as he gazed at her core. Painfully taking his eyes off in order to look at her face, he saw the mixture of fear and breathlessness Amunet wore so beautifully. She remained regal at almost all times, despite any degrading position he had personally seen her in, and the look she carried now was enough to send him over the edge. _Not yet_…

Akefia leaned forward slowly and her breath hitched in her throat as he delicately pulled her into his lap, making her lay on top of him. He moved his lips to her ear and bit down gently before whispering, "Good girl."

Amunet couldn't help but close her eyes and relax a little as he said this. Feeling the change as well, Akefia smirked and began to pet the creature that laid precariously on his chest.

"I won't take you tonight," he said quietly after what seemed like an eternity to Amunet. She breathed a sigh of relief as quietly as she could, and relaxed a little more into his body. Her hand curling up close to her face and resting near his collar bone, while his hands roamed her naked backside and breathed heavily into her ear.

"Being so obedient will get you everywhere with me, I must confess. I'm very glad you offered your body to me, and if my will was any weaker I'd already be done with you. Lucky girl," he said placing a kiss to the top of her forehead.

Too sleepy at this point to be shocked at the affectionate nature in which he just kissed her, Amunet yawned into his chest before a hesitant, "Master?"

Curious as to what she would say, Akefia granted her permission to speak with a firm hand on her bottom.

"Do I still need punishment?" she asked looking up at him with slightly dazed eyes.

Akefia chuckled before pressing her head back to his chest, "No my dear, not tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's Notes: _**Alright everyone, here we go. Again, thanks for your kind words, it really keeps me motivated to update faster. I look forward to hearing from you about this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

As much as she would have liked to fight it, sleep came quickly over Amunet as she laid in her master's arms. His red robe that he never bothered to close had fallen to his sides, her naked frame sticking to his slightly perspiring torso. Amunet hadn't fallen asleep with another human being since she was a child, and despite all that had occurred between her and the man she desired to be free from, she had melted into his chiseled features.

Akefia peered down at her sleeping form, watching as her ribs rose and fell with her steady breaths. He laid another kiss on her forehead before reaching for the single candle that illuminated the room, extinguishing it with his two fingers.

* * *

When the sun had somewhat peeked itself out in the distance, Akefia awoke to the beauty that was so contently lost in sleep, now laid on her side, her thick black cascaded down and covered most of her body. Her face was almost angelic in nature when she wasn't scowling at him, he thought as his hand ran down her curves, smoothing her hair as he went. He rubbed the small vestiges of sleep from his eyes before getting up, making his way to the bag that he had purposely forgotten the previous night. Reaching in for the two heaviest gold pieces, he then made his way over to the trunk he kept in the back of the tent. Pulling a very long but thin gold chain from it, as quietly as he could without disturbing her, he smirked to himself as he made his way back over to her. Lifting one leg, he clasped one of her golden anklets around her lower calve. Gently placing the leg behind her, he did the same to her other leg, before admiring the little addition he had made to each of the gold pieces. Grabbing the chain, he fed it to each of the little loops, one on the outside of both pieces. Amunet still did not stir, although her breathing seemed to deepen as if she were reacting to something in her dreams. Smirking at the innocence that laid so sinfully in front of him, he wound the chain carefully around her still bloody wrists, binding them together before he rose and locked the remainder of the chain to the metal loop nailed to the main pole of the tent. Admiring her one last time before he stepped outside, Akefia couldn't help but feel the warm sense of contentment wash over him remembering how easily she had slept on him.

Just as he had expected, Marik was close by, sitting on a rock and staring off into the sun rise as he awaited his leader's presence.

"Marik," Akefia said in his usual drawl, as Marik registered his sudden presence by jumping slightly.

"Morning, plans today?" he asked, standing up.

"I have a few things in mind," Akefia said with a mischievous grin, looking at the sun now coming up in thicker streaks. "First, food," he grumbled as he made his way to the main part of the campsite, leaving Marik behind by a few paces.

"So what happened, if you don't mind me asking, that is," Marik asked catching up to his swift strides.

"Her loyalty is already presenting herself to me, even if it is begrudgingly. She'll give in completely soon enough," he paused slightly, still keeping his pace up.

" She is… too smart to fight back," he said smiling at Marik, who smirked back in acknowledgment.

Amunet felt a breeze sweep through the tent as her eyes adjusted to the sun beaming through the billowing flaps. Although still naked, Amunet was surprised to see that she was wearing her beloved anklets. She would have smiled, had it not been for the chain that Akefia must have wrangled her in while she was asleep. Looking more closely at the way in which the chain wrapped around her wrists and down to her legs, she realized that Akefia had melded the loops to her anklets, furthering her depraved status.

"Fuck, that selfish, son of a fuckin-"

"God?"

Amunet looked up to see that Akefia had entered the tent and was now smiling at her with a most eager expression. She noticed that he was holding the flap of the tent open, as if waiting to show her a present.

"No morning greeting for your master?" he asked in the same mocking tone.

Amunet knew that he was mad for overhearing her openly scorn him, but having to greet him so degradingly made her bite her tongue.

"Aw, again with the disobedience? Ready for your next lesson then?" he peered outside, still holding the material in his hand. Amunet's eyes widened as a man entered the tent next to Akefia, his eyes immediately drawn to her naked body and smirking.

"Amunet, this is Marik. Marik," he turned to the blonde, "this is my little diamond in the rough," he said proudly.

Amunet had perched herself up mostly with her left hand, despite her hands being bound together, and with her legs still closed in tight to her body she was able to cover the rest of her body skillfully with her hair.

Although it angered Akefia greatly to have another man looking at her beautiful body, he knew that he could trust Marik and that continuing to push Amunet's limits would only ensure her immediate obedience. "Now, I have to go on a little errand, meaning that I wont be here to punish if you misbehave. So I've asked Marik here to be your caretaker while I'm gone, understand?"

To this, Amunet scowled at Akefia, narrowing her eyes and brows in annoyance, refusing to speak. Akefia's expression suddenly changed, immediately scaring her out of the scowl and into the realization of what would happen if she wasn't on her best behavior. Putting on a show for her master's little stooge, Amunet shifted her body onto her shins, moving her head gracefully while doing so to remove her hair and reveal the front of her body.

Akefia tried to ignore Marik's mouth falling open but shot the blonde a look, nonetheless, that caused him to bow his head towards the floor. Amunet, now settled in her new position, opened her mouth to speak, "Forgive me my King, I understand," bowing her own head slightly in submission.

Akefia's smile grew back very quickly, as he walked forward to pet her head, she looked up at him with her eyes set ablaze. He shuddered as he ran his fingers roughly through her scalp, before gesturing for Marik to come forward. It was only when he was standing right in front of her that Amunet finally noticed that he was holding a plate filled with fruit. "Marik is not allowed to touch you unless you misbehave, so once you try to run away, I can not guarantee your safety," he grinned grabbing the plate from Marik and nodding his head towards the exit.

Marik turned around and left as quickly as he possibly could, seeing Amunet naked was indeed a treat, but as the boss's property, he felt extremely uncomfortable doing so. He sat down at the same rock he did that morning, waiting for Akefia to join him once more.

"Do you understand the gravity of that statement?" he asked, grabbing an apple and setting the plate down on the ground.

Amunet nodded, shifting as the chain dug uncomfortably into her legs and eyeing the way he gripped the apple while reaching for his knife.

"I don't think you do though, so while I feed you your breakfast, I'll explain it more clearly," he said as he began to slice up the apple into thin pieces and pushing them slowly into her slightly parted mouth. "If you try to run today, or any day, mind you, while I'm not here," shoving another piece into her mouth before continuing, "Marik, or anyone else who finds you, for that matter, gets to do whatever they want with you, understand?" He saw her eyes widen with the implication, then analyze his face for a moment before continuing to chew and nod her head once more in compliance.

"Now, if you're a good girl, and you don't try to run away or misbehave, no one in this camp will lay a single finger on you unless they have a death wish. Similarly, no one but Marik will step foot inside here, even to look at you, while I'm gone," he said, brandishing another expertly sliced piece of apple into her mouth. "Is your master reasonable or what?" he asked in a slightly serious tone, using the knife to bring her head up a little more. "I love the way you look up at me, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with me," he watched Amunet's face grow red with either anger or embarrassment, shoving another piece into her mouth before laughing maniacally.

"I know, you love your master, right?" he asked, waiting for a response this time.

Amunet glared defiantly at him, feeling the tip of the knife dig behind her chin as he glared back at her, his eyes wide with anticipation for her answer. Knowing that this would not be the most opportune moment to resist, she let out a rough, "Yes master."

"If that's true, then say it," he grinned, calling her bluff.

Her blush deepened, feeling the hot waves coming off of her face and ears, she wished she could say anything but what she was about to,

"I love my master."

"Good girl," he cooed, returning his knife back to his belt and reaching out with both hands to grab her chained wrists resting on her lap. "I'd give your beautiful little wrists a break, but I don't know if I can trust you so easily just yet," he said gripping them just enough to make her flinch.

"I take it you've seen the addition I made to your finest steal to date? Remember I said you didn't need to know what your first present was? Well, these are your first present," he said while gripping her golden embraced ankles and bringing her feet to rest on his chest. Running his fingers over the slight curve to the tops of her feet, Akefia gazed at her in a manner that made Amunet's chest tighten and her mouth open. His eyes were almost warm, as opposed to their usual cold nature in which, staring into them caused Amunet the most blaring sense of fear.

"I have to admit," he continued, still lightly grazing his fingers over her feet, "these do look divine on you. I just wish I had you matching ones for these," he said as his fingers had found their way to her wrists again, touching the chaffed skin lightly enough for Amunet not to flinch.

Amunet prayed that he not attempt to part her legs while in her current state, as she relaxed into his touch, not caring that he stared with great vigor. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy and in closing them, she relaxed more into his touch, wanting to lay down. Akefia reached for her face with one hand, using his thumb to stroke her cheek softly while she clearly indulged him in his affection. Within a few moments her head began to lean into his hand, slightly nuzzling his rough fingers as his other hand gripped a thigh, lightly scratching her.

"Open your mouth," he said in a low voice, the hand on her leg dropping lazily. Amunet complied, still enjoying the hand on her cheek, she kept her eyes close while parting her mouth.

"Good girl," he said plopping a grape into her mouth. She chewed slowly, licking her lips once she was done.

"Master has to leave now, will you behave?" he asked, pulling the plate closer to her while she continued to slightly nuzzle his hand.

"Yes master, I'll behave for you," she said opening her eyes demurely.

Akefia tapped her face with his hand, before rising up and making his way out the tent.

Amunet watched him open the tent flap before she found her voice, "Thank you, master."

Akefia stopped, gripping the heavy material and turning his head slightly to look at her.

She sat regally, her hair once again covering her breasts while the chain glinted in the sun pouring through the open flap.

"Good girl," he said mostly to himself as he exited the tent and leaving a smirking Amunet behind.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Notes: **_Hey everyone, so excited to hear from you about this chapter! Things are getting interesting...to say the least. All will be revealed soon enough, just get excited for the next chapter!

Again, this is M rated for a reason and if you don't like lemons or any kind of citrus, for that matter, skidaddle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Amunet spent the next few hours in the stifling air of the tent mostly laying down, since there was not much else that she could possibly do. She had finished off the rest of what Akefia had given her not long after he had left and she was starting to feel famished once more. Even though most of her meals had long wait periods in between them, Amunet was constantly hungry and couldn't help the nagging feeling in her stomach that never seemed to go away. As if reading her mind, she saw feet approach the tent through the opening and quickly sat up. _Marik_, she thought just as he entered with another plate of food.

He took in her features, this time lingering more brazenly without his boss nearby. "He said that if he kept you like that, you might be more eager to behave. Is that true?" the blonde asked with a smirk that slightly resembled Akefia's.

Amunet, bored from hours of doing nothing, smiled before indulging him, "And how long, might I ask, have YOU been behaving for our great and powerful king?"

Marik glared at her, taking a step forward and placing the plate down on the ground.

"I see there's still some fight left in you, maybe I should tell him that you weren't very obedient during his absence," Marik said, inching closer to her.

"Forgive me, oh what was it, Grand Vizier?" Amunet said in a pleading tone, defiance burning in her eyes again as she looked up at Akefia's underling. "I was not aware that his majesty had employed someone as noble as you, perhaps I shall tell him of your kindness in staying in here with me longer than he would probably asked of you," she said slyly.

Marik continued to glare at her before taking a few steps back, "I didn't forget that you did this," he said showing his still bandaged hand from when Amunet had cut him. "And neither should you, if you want to stay alive that is," he sneered, walking out of the tent in a huff.

Amunet smiled, content as she eyed the food that had been brought in to her and began to eat awkwardly, her hands still bound together. Once she had cleared the entire plate, Amunet laid on her back, enjoying her solitude once more as she gradually drifted off to sleep.

Some time later, as Akefia had made his way back into the campsite, Marik had seen him coming and rushed over to his horse to tie it up.

"Spoils?" the blonde asked, gesturing to the single bag Akefia was now grabbing.

"There are always spoils," he said over his shoulder as walked towards his tent with Marik rushing after him. Expecting him to be right there, "How was she?" Akefia asked quietly, as they passed the other men in the camp.

"She was-" not knowing how to continue, Marik jumped as Akefia laughed loudly.

"Don't let her psych you out, Marik. Just don't give her an opportunity to do so and you wont have to worry about losing your temper," he said smiling.

Marik looked at the ground, _how does he always know?_

"You're not coming in, but it'd do you well to bring me fresh water," Akefia said as they neared the tent.

Marik nodded and walked back towards the main campsite, taking his time and wondering what Amunet would say to him now that they were alone.

Akefia entered the tent to find a napping Amunet, her hair fanned around her as she laid on her back, her bound wrists slightly covering her most intimate part. He smiled and kneeled next to her, loving the way her naked body was slightly shimmering with perspiration. He grabbed her wrists to inspect how they were healing, and set them back down gently. He ran his fingers lightly over her torso, moving up to her neck and then resting his hand on her cheek.

"Amunet," he said softly, already noticing her wake from his ministrations.

Her eyes opened slightly, registering the man in front of her and where his hands were.

"Oh, Amunet, some thief you are. Can you not sleep with one eye open?" he mused, rubbing his thumb over her lips. "You are one heavy sleeper," he said grinning softly at her.

"It's hard not to enjoy myself with free food and lodging, my lord," she said groggily.

Akefia chuckled, "I love that fighting spirit my dear, it is the reason you catch my eye so," he said still touching her face.

"I was under the impression that my disobedience did not please you," she said, purposely forgetting to address him in the manner that he desired.

He continued to chuckle slightly, taking his hand off her face and onto the floor so he could lean in close to her. He studied her eyes for a moment before brushing his face towards her ear, whispering, "On the contrary, your disobedience is what attracts me to you, the level of defiance you possess is, inspirational at best. But above all, I enjoy how worked up it gets me, like I've never been more alive," he paused, nipping at her ear. "You really make a man feel like a King," he said huskily into her neck, then suddenly standing up much to Amunet's relief.

"About time, Marik," Akefia said out loud, giving his stooge the go ahead to enter with the fresh pitcher and leave with the old one.

"Hey Marik, come here for a second," Akefia said as the blonde stepped out of the tent. He turned back around, a look of confusion on his face.

"Look at this vision for a second," Akefia gestured to Amunet, who almost groaned in realization of what he wanted her to do. "Come on, up girl," he said with a smile and eagerness that Amunet could have struck him dead for.

Reluctantly, Amunet sat up on her knees, parting them slightly and straightening up more once she saw Akefia gesture towards her again.

"Good girl," he said, bending over slightly to meet her eye level. "See, she isn't all bad Marik," looking over at the blonde who was sighing in relief.

"I have got the strangest feeling that you weren't as nice as you could have been to my friend here, so what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked, keeping his hands behind his back.

"I'm sorry," Amunet said, doing her best not to roll her eyes. Marik smirked, nodding his head in acceptance.

"You can leave now," Akefia said, now resting his head on top of Amunet.

Once Marik had left, Akefia stood back up, grabbing the chain and following it to the pole. He unlocked it and started to pull slowly, winding his hand around the chain as she was forced to get closer. On her knees still, Akefia knelt down as well, using his free hand to push her back to a sitting position. As he began to unwind her wrists, Amunet stared at his countenance in an attempt to decipher it. Noticing her gaze without bothering to look up from his work, Akefia wrapped the chain that was now becoming slack, around his hand while he spoke, "I got you another present, do you want to know what it is?" he asked in a serious tone.

Amunet gulped, thinking to herself that all his presents had a pattern of putting her in line and that no good could come from his newest gift.

"Yes," Amunet said, testing her luck a bit more.

"Stop it," Akefia said, holding the last stretch of the chain attached to her right ankle. "I got you a present and you think you can drop my title? Hm?" he asked, his eyes blaring through her.

"No. I don't, Master," Amunet said with a sly smile shining through, batting her eyes slightly.

Akefia unfurled his brows, and began to smile himself, "Oh Amunet, I have such a soft spot for your little feminine charms," he said, tapping her cheek with his hand a few times. "You're just excited to see your present, right?" he asked in an eager tone.

"Yes, my King," she said sweetly.

Akefia had already reached for the bag, but paused slightly when she had addressed him, turning to gaze at her.

"Give me your wrists," he said softly, the coldness in his eyes melting away the more he looked at her. Amunet held them out, her palms up and her fingers curled into them as she matched his gaze. "Close your eyes," he spoke in an even softer tone.

Amunet obeyed, closing her eyes and much to her own confusion, was eager with anticipation.

She felt his touch on her forearms, his fingers so light that Amunet trembled and felt all of her hair stand on end. Moving one hand to a wrist, he moved the other to her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. She moaned quietly into his touch, surprised by the sound she almost opened her eyes in fear. His hands left her, and she heard the rustling of the bag followed by the clinking of gold. Amunet flinched when she felt cold pressure applied to her wrists, as if knowing her next move Akefia spoke, "Don't even think about opening those pretty eyes of yours."

Amunet kept her eyes shut despite the need to open them driving her mad, she felt whatever it was on her wrists clasp shut, tightening around the chaffed skin.

"You are divine," Akefia spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. His hands moved to her legs, pulling her ankles out from under her and placing her feet onto his chest. Amunet kept her knees together as tightly as possibly could without hurting herself, waiting somewhat impatiently for him to allow her to see what fresh hell he had conjured up now.

"Open," he finally commanded.

Amunet opened her eyes, her mouth dropping open once she saw her golden clasped wrists.

"How-" she started, completely shocked that he had managed to get her the matching golden cuffs to her anklets. Something she had been desperately working up to steal for months now, and it appeared as though he had gotten them the same as if he found them lying in the desert. Amunet couldn't even say anything as she gazed at them in silence, running her fingers over them in disbelief.

"You like them?" Akefia asked, somewhat mockingly. He knew she had been dying to have these for some time, her own personal victory over that temple in the pharaoh's city. Amunet felt inexplicably shocked, and therefore incapable of saying anything in response. She looked at him, and what he saw in her face said everything he needed to know. He stood up swiftly, walking away from her and out of the tent, wanting to give her space when he felt her hands grip his legs from behind.

To Amunet, it wasn't just a particularly good steal, these four particular gold pieces had more meaning than Akefia could ever imagine. Not even he knew, _but should I tell him?_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Notes: **_Hey everyone! This chapter is the beginnings of where it starts to get a little more action/adventure-y. I can say too much now cause then I'll ruin everything, but just keep being patient with me and all will be explained soon enough. I hope you enjoy, and thanks again for all your support. I'm also thinking about posting a picture for this story so you all can get an idea of what Amunet looks like in my mind. Would you guys want that? Let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"This makes four pieces. My two anklets, and now with these, I am only in need of one, final item. These are no ordinary gold pieces, anointed with sacred prayers and waters to be held by despicable priests at a most beloved temple," Amunet breathed in deeply, as if trying to calm herself despite her already cool demeanor. Akefia furrowed his brows and finished turning around, staring down at the girl who had thrown herself at his feet.

"The last piece is the necklace, the necklace I'm assuming you noticed around the neck of Bastet as you were rushing out?"

His interest suddenly peaking, he bent down to her.

"I did," he spoke roughly.

"If you were to try and go back for it, would you be aware that it will no longer remain there as of tonight?"

"Not surprising Amunet," he muttered sarcastically.

"Then you must know that the pharaoh is probably on his way to that very temple as we speak,"

Akefia's eyes opened wide, as he looked down at Amunet in shock before grabbing her roughly and pulling her up to meet his eye level.

"What do you mean, girl," he grunted.

"The Pharaoh believed the woman to have stolen these pieces on my ankles, dead. For years since I have been awaiting the remaining three pieces to appear in a temple, a vain attempt to cleanse these of evil-" Akefia grabbed her face so quickly with one hand that it made a loud slapping noise, making Amunet flinch harder in surprise rather than in pain.

"GET TO THE POINT!" he blared, the rage burning through his eyes. "WHY WOULD THE PHARAOH BE INTERESTED IN THESE!?" he screamed into her face.

"Please," she begged.

"OUT WITH IT!" he continued to scream, shaking her slightly.

"What happened to our people, Akefia," she said shakily, tears brimming in her eyes.

"WHAT ABOUT THEM!?" he yelled in a fraction lower than before.

"They had to test what they eventually did to our village, but they did it on slaves in the palace. Those slaves were my kin, Akefia," she managed to say quickly before breaking into tears.

Akefia slowly let her go, her whimpering body shrinking back to the ground at his feet. He took a moment to watch her before sitting down next to her.

"They belonged to our village," she said, her voice slightly muffled from her position.

After another moment had passed, Akefia noticed her sit back up. Still distraught, Amunet looked at him with glossy eyes.

"What power do these pieces posses once they are all gathered together?" he asked quietly. She bowed her head, exhaling before she responded.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I do know that they will unlock the other items once they are sealed away," she said, crawling from her position and sitting closer to him.

"Why would the Pharaoh ever want to do that?" he said slightly laughing.

"He will need to," she said calmly, easing back to sit cross legged before stopping herself and pushing her legs together.

"And why's that?" he asked mockingly.

"It has been foretold," she said as though it was quite obvious.

Akefia sighed, slightly annoyed.

"By who?"

"Aknadin, my King," she said looking at him plainly.

Akefia examined her for a moment, as though calling her bluff, but upon her determined gaze staring back at him, he lost his self in thought.

"Where will the necklace be by tonight?" he finally asked.

"If I can assume the Pharaoh is as dumb as he is powerful, it will be in the palace for some time. However, it will be heavily guarded, in addition to his council who are all in possession of at least one of the Millennium Items," she spoke hurriedly.

Akefia mused on all that Amunet had told him, never had he thought those anklets she cherished so much had anything to do with the pharaoh, much less his people.

"My King?" Amunet said softly, breaking him out of his trance.

Akefia looked at her in acknowledgment, before gesturing for her to come closer. Amunet closed the small gap between them before he pulled her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her like she was a child. His red robe slightly covered some of her body, relaxing her very tense frame.

"Do you ever get nightmares from it?" she asked, curled in his lap and her head resting on his chest.

Akefia began to pet the top of her head, smoothing down her hair as he felt her breath on his bare torso. Several moments passed without either one saying a word, the loss and the devastation that they had both gone through as children had deeply scarred them. In Amunet's mind, it would be foolish not to assume he wasn't haunted by what they had seen before escaping the burning village.

"Is that why you have trouble sleeping, pet?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Amunet felt her cheeks heat up, she wanted to bury her face into something but the only thing she could do so in, was his bare chest. Not wanting to stumble on her words, Amunet nodded her head, his free hand still running over her hair.

"So, how do you propose we get this necklace?" Akefia asked, grinning down at her bewildered face.

"You would help me retrieve it?" she asked astonished.

"No, I would take it for myself and pry these pieces off of you in order to see what power they possess," he said menacingly.

"The carrier of these items has to be a woman," she said, scowling up at him.

"Fine, either way you have peaked my interest my dear and I wont be letting you just do whatever you want now," he paused, gripping her hair slightly and pulling it back. Her face rose up to meet his dark gaze, his grin, deranged looking as he licked his lips once his eyes fell on her bare chest.

"You're gonna need to get dressed," he finally said. "I cant have you walking around like this, as beautiful as you might be," he said as his hand trailed down to her throat, gripping it just enough for her to bring her own hands to it in an attempt to remove his. "Just remember, you belong to me and you shall behave like it, understand?" he asked, her eyes brimming with tears as she struggled to get air once his grip tightened even more.

"Yes," she somehow managed to get out, releasing his hand from her throat she took in a few deep breaths, calming her body.

Akefia got to his feet and walked over to his trunk, where he had thrown Amunet's clothes. He picked them up, allowing the soft fabric to run over his hands before walking them over to her.

"I'll be back in a few moments," he said dropping the material in her lap and briskly walking out of the tent.

Akefia moved quickly to the main campsite, keeping his eye out for Marik as he walked through all of his nodding men. Once he spotted the blonde, he moved directly behind him, causing him to jump with the sudden realization of who was behind him.

"You have to stop doing that," he said exasperated. Akefia's lip curled in satisfaction before opening it to speak,

"Prepare my horse and some supplies, we'll be going into the King's city tonight," he said curtly.

"What are we doing there?" Marik asked, slightly confused.

"Amunet and I will be attempting to find a particular item that I was not aware I needed," he said, slightly mumbling.

"Oh," Marik said, realizing that he had been outed by the girl that had so callously stoked his ire.

Akefia turned around heading back to his tent to collect Amunet, but not before saying over his shoulder, "You will follow us at a distance," smirking as he walked.

Once Akefia had entered the tent once more, his eyes held a dressed Amunet, who sat facing away from the opening. Her hair covered almost all of her body but he did notice the faint glint of gold that enclosed her wrists and ankles.

"Ready?" he asked gruffly.

"My King," she said pausing.

"Yes?"

"What will become of me?"

Akefia frowned, not sure of the truth behind that question. He breathed deeply for several seconds before slowly going over to her and sitting on his knees behind her. His arms embraced her from behind, much to Amunet's shock, and he rested his head upon the back of her neck. His nose in her thick black locks and his eyes closed while Amunet's struggled to stay open.

"What would you like to happen?" he spoke roughly into her ear.

"I don't know," she said trembling.

"Surely you want something," he said mockingly.

"I am not a whore to be passed around for amusement," she said, her defiance cracking her voice.

"Now, who said anything about you being a whore?" he chuckled. "No Amunet, I could never view you as anything but a little parcel dropped into my lap by the Gods themselves. You can be many things, away from me is not one of them," he said gripping her throat once more to emphasize his point.

"Understand?" he spoke in a raspy tone.

"Yes Master," her anger bubbled up and threatened to pop, but Amunet remained still until she felt his body leave her.

"Up," he commanded.

Amunet stood up and turned around to face him, only to find his face smiling unnaturally at her. Without hesitating, he lifted her up and over his shoulder before walking back out into the sun which was beginning to make its descent. Amunet struggled, squirming as she felt the eyes of his men upon her. Akefia smacked her bottom, shocking her into remaining motionless until he eventually had walked all the way to his horse. He put her on the frontmost part of the saddle before climbing up behind her. She noticed that Marik was on his own horse to their left, waiting patiently for Akefia to begin their journey.

"Do we really need her?" Marik asked, not bothering to hide his disdain.

"No, WE don't need her, but I do," he said as he kicked into his horse, sending them forward and into the desert with Marik behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Notes: **_Thanks again for all of your kind reviews and messages, there is one more chapter after this before it starts getting...REALLY CRAZY. So be prepared! For the death of the King!

That was a joke, its not going to happen.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

By the time Akefia and Amunet had reached the outskirts of the King's city, they had rode until the sun had nearly set. With Marik following close behind them, Akefia waited until they had reached the wall outlining the perimeter of the city before stopping his horse. He swung his leg around and jumped to the ground before reaching for Amunet's waist, pulling her down to him. She had fallen asleep halfway through their journey, Akefia recalled, as he looked at the mixed expression currently on her face. Amunet had woken up, slightly embarrassed to feel his body wrapped tighter around hers, his arm around her waist and her head slumped back on his shoulder so that his cheek was pressed against her own. She had trouble admitting to herself that she had felt comfortable enough in his slight embrace to drift off, while Akefia felt a sense of pride in his power over her, despite everything.

Marik, once he had gotten close enough, grabbed the reigns to Akefia's horse, without saying a word.

"Be at the Western wall, if you notice anything out of the ordinary leave the horse and head to the camp immediately. You know what to do if we don't return by tomorrow morning," Akefia spoke hurriedly, his eyes darting around as if trying to see something that wasn't there.

Marik nodded before turning his horse away from the pair, the other one trailing slightly behind on his side. Akefia and Amunet looked to each other knowingly before jumping onto the wall. They scaled it quickly, peering over cautiously before Akefia began to stand on top, Amunet following his movement. The last few streaks of light painted the bottom of the sky, and almost everyone in the city had retired to the inside of their homes. Akefia scanned the areas closest to the palace, Amunet looking longingly in the direction of her former residence.

"You will listen to my instructions carefully once I give them to you, I'd rather not remind you of my position over you while we are out here. If you try to run away, no amount of gold will keep me interested in allowing you to live," Akefia said in a slightly hushed but rough tone. "You will keep up and obey my every command, understand?" he spoke with a sudden burst of urgency.

"Yes Master," Amunet said quietly, unsure of her feelings towards the man that was now helping her achieve the biggest and most imperative score of her life. She shifted uncomfortably, her limbs screaming in desire to run as she waited for Akefia's word.

Akefia suddenly jumped from his position on the wall to the nearest roof, which he landed on without any difficulty. Amunet took her cue and jumped as well, landing with the same ease he had demonstrated and following behind him as he began to run across the rooftops. His silvery white hair seemed to glow as it swished in front of her, his red cloak billowing in the wind. As they ran over the rooftops, the last few streaks of light began to fade into darkness. They made their way through the city fairly quickly, never slowing or deviating from their swift pace.

Once they had gotten close enough to the palace itself, Akefia sunk into the shadows on the ground below, beckoning Amunet to do the same as his eyes glowed almost red in the darkness that now engulfed him. She knew what he wanted her to do, the guards needed to be distracted and Amunet needed to appear as if she was conjured up from nothing but thin air in order to get them both inside the heavily guarded area. As they moved around the buildings without making a single noise, their gaze fell upon the first few soldiers which stood in front of the door, quietly chatting amongst themselves. Amunet suddenly felt Akefia's breath on her forehead, his hands smoothing over the long hooded cloak she had put on not long after they first started their journey. Her hair stood on end as she felt his hands move slowly down to her ankles, cusping at her hips and the back of her thighs in the process. She felt a light tickling sensation as his fingertips ran under the end of her cloak, rolling it up gently to separate it from her skirt. Once he had pulled the dress high enough to almost pass her waist, she felt his breath suddenly against her ear,

"Arms up," he beckoned in a low husky voice.

Amunet couldn't help but raise her arms as she felt heat rise to her cheeks and her body suddenly weak. She tried to get ahold of herself as he finished pulling the dress over her head and arms, annoyed that hearing his voice like that had elicited such a reaction from her.

"Now go over and seduce those men," he said, obviously grinning from the tone Amunet had detected in his voice. Amunet tried her best not to smirk as she took a step out of the shield of darkness, when she suddenly felt his hand cup her ass, pushing her forward in the process. Akefia watched from the shadows Amunet's hips swaying lazily from side to side as she slowly caught the attention of all the guards, who all stopped their conversation as their eyes glazed over Amunet's practically naked body. Her top, a sheer white fabric that wrapped tightly around her breasts while its straps had fallen uselessly off her shoulders. Her entire stomach was bare except for a thin gold chain that she wore tightly at the top of her hips, right before her long skirt began to part, a wide slit on each side of her legs. She certainly was what the men who saw Amunet like this could only describe as godly, her body resembling the perfect toned features of a goddess.

"What are you doing here?" one of the guards finally yelled out, almost exasperated by the way she moved so slowly towards them.

"I was summoned here, ask the King himself. Although.." Amunet paused, stopping once she was no father than a few feet from them. "He may not enjoy the fact that you kept me waiting," she said, trying her best to look annoyed rather than breaking out in laughter. One of the guards perked up, and without hesitating began to open the door for Amunet.

"Wait, how do you know that she isn't lying?" one of the other guards suddenly asked.

"And who is she!?" another one yelled.

"Does it matter? Either way we got to bring her to him-" said the guard who had finished moving the large door. "You know what the Pharaoh said about women we catch hanging around the palace, don't you?" he smiled at Amunet.

"Does it matter?" Amunet asked condescendingly. The guards all narrowed their eyes at her as she inched closer towards them.

"Just as you said, I will be brought to him.." Amunet suddenly began to step away from the guards, not turning her back away but drawing them away from the door and the side that Akefia lingered on.

"Either way," Amunet continued to step back slowly, the corner of her eye catching sight of Akefia suddenly behind the guard at the end of the group. Just as quickly as she had spotted him, Akefia's hands had covered the guard's mouth and slit his throat while pulling him into the shadows.

"I will be brought to him," she repeated. Stopping abruptly, Akefia had once again snuck up behind the guards, this time slamming two of their heads together and knocking them both out before dragging them back into the darkness. The final guard looked back only to find Akefia standing in front of the door, leaning on it casually while wiping his knife clean.

Before the guard could even draw his sword, Amunet had whipped off the gold chain that was around her hips and swung it around his neck, pulling back with all of her weight as she slowly choked him to death.

"You sure take a long time to do such simple tasks," Akefia grinned at Amunet, who rose from the lifeless body with the slightest look of pleasure glowing in her face.

"After you, milord," Amunet said bowing in a gesture which pointed to the open door.

Akefia crept up to the door and disappeared within the darkness once more, Amunet followed him once she had finished dragging the final guard's body to the others that Akefia had comically stacked in the corner of a dead end alley. They made their way around the palace with ease, Akefia was minimally surprised at how well Amunet could keep up and blend into the background when guards or servants were nearby. He had always known Amunet to be an exceptional thief, but he had never truly taken her seriously prior to working with her in this manner. As they scaled up the long wall leading to the floor Akefia was sure that the Pharaoh might be, Amunet paused by a nearby window, alerting him to stop as well. Amunet had heard mention of the Pharaoh as she was climbing and was curious as to what information she might be able to procure.

"He was in the middle of something with Aknadin when Mahad came bursting in, screaming about how the Temple of Bastet was robbed,"

"Do you know what they took?"

"No, I only know that whatever it was, the Pharaoh started laughing, almost as if he couldn't stop. It gave me chills, his laugh.."

"What happened then?"

"I'm guessing he went off with Mahad to the Temple, he wont be back till tomorrow morning probably. He only just left,"

Amunet looked up at Akefia who had yet to move a single muscle as he looked down at Amunet quizzically.

She climbed to close the gap between them, whispering,

"The Pharaoh has only just left," Amunet trembled as she spoke, scared of his reaction.

Akefia looked up to the sky, studying the moon for a second before grinning and saying,

"Back to our horse then."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Notes: **_Hey everyone, so glad to be back with the next chapter so soon. I just got so excited for 15 that I had to post 14 right away. I'd like to once again thank all of you for reading and those who take the time to review my story. It means a great deal to me and I hope that you enjoy my story! And a very special thanks to Lady Tallulah for her constant support with this story, it has helped a great deal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Although they had wasted some valuable time in going to the palace and sneaking in, Akefia was only minimally upset that he hadn't thought of heading to the temple first. However, when they had made their way back to Marik, Akefia practically threw Amunet onto the horse, catching her completely off guard. She knew he wouldn't be very happy with the fact that they had not only missed the Pharaoh, but also the opportunity to snag the last remaining gold piece before it fell into his royal hands. Now they raced to the temple in hopes of catching him with the necklace, despite the lack of any actual idea of how they would be able to do so.

As Amunet tried her best not to lean back into Akefia's chest while they rode, she couldn't help her gradual descent into sleep as the night air forced her into his warm embrace. When she had initially slumped back, Akefia pulled her the rest of the way, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her close once more.

"You fall asleep faster than I expect a thief like you, and with both eyes closed too," he smirked.

An hour had passed before Amunet slowly opened her eyes, embarrassed to feel the now familiar presence clutching her tightly.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, noticing the way his chin began to rub against the side of her head as she stirred.

"Not long my pet," he said, still nuzzling her slightly.

Amunet was glad that it was so dark, otherwise Akefia would have seen the red blush bloom in her face almost instantly.

"What will happen when we get there? We cant exactly march right in and snatch the thing from the Pharaoh," Amunet suddenly said, trying to ignore the burning in her cheeks.

"Well, wether I like it or not, we'll have to split up," he said, exasperated by the idea that he would have to trust Amunet not to run away while alone. "Whatever information you have yet to tell me regarding these items, now is the time to enlighten me. I need to know what capabilities these items might have, and whether or not it can be used against us in the process," he spoke hurriedly, moving his arm from her waist and tracing his hand up from her stomach and to her throat. Further emphasizing his point, he gripped her only slightly before continuing,

"So, is there anything in there that you're hiding from me?" he asked mockingly.

"All I know is what I've already told you, although I am curious to find out how exactly you managed to get these," Amunet said, lifting up her wrists and the long golden cuffs that embraced them.

Akefia chuckled, mostly to himself before dropping his hand from Amunet's neck and back to the reigns of the horse.

"All you need to know, is that I'm your Master," he spoke gruffly into her ear.

"Well, Master," Amunet said, pausing. "I was just curious as to whether or not that old drunken priest happened to be at the temple at that fateful moment, for, I would have said it must have been very easy. Obviously, you must have had a far more daring slew of obstacles in your path," she said, trying her best not to smirk. She felt Akefia shift a little behind her and clear his throat before finally mumbling out a quiet,

"Obviously."

"I know that drunken fool seems to pass out at least once per hour, they hardly ever leave him alone to watch over the temple, but when they do-"

"Shut up!" Akefia snapped.

"Yes, Master," Amunet said, leaving a careful pause in between her words. She heard Akefia grumble incoherently behind her as she smiled, doing her best to contain her laughter at his arrogance. Either way, Amunet was grateful that he had actually gone through the trouble of getting them for her.

Soon they began to make out the large columns of the temple, lit dimly by torches. There were a few horses that remained outside, and only one soldier among them. Amunet could make out shadows passing through the interior of the temple, and she felt a horrible pain inside her as she watched the movement.

As she slumped forward, Akefia used one hand to cup her face,

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"He has it," Amunet said, straightening up. "They're getting ready to leave, what do we do?" Amunet asked, turning her head to meet his eyes.

"Speed and stealth, Amunet,"

"Speed and stealth," she repeated, feeling him slide off the horse behind her. As she followed him off the horse, she felt his hand meet the small of her back and his gaze boring its way into her. Once she met his gaze, she felt his hand nudge her forward, inspiring her legs into a run. She kept her eyes on the shadows as she slid down a hill, disregarding the one soldier lingering outside completely. Knowing that he wouldn't be an issue as she saw him mindlessly staring into the stars, as she neared him she heard a noise to her side, Akefia running some distance to her right. He looked at her with a mischievous grin before taking out a small dagger and throwing it in her direction. Amunet caught it by the handle just as she approached the soldier, jumping onto his back before slicing his throat and pushing him down to the ground with her feet.

Akefia had already disappeared when Amunet looked up, seeing the shadows of the men inside cascading down the temple steps. Amunet took off to the side of the stairs, jamming her small frame into the dark corner.

"I can assure you, my King, this will never happen again," a deep baritone voice said.

"Let's hope not," an even deeper voice spoke quite cooly.

"What will become of the necklace, my King?"

Amunet began to see the rich clothing pass the corner of her eyes as the voices had gotten louder above her.

"That is for me to know, and incompetent men like you to only guess," the deeper voice spoke again.

"Yes, yes, my King,"

Amunet strained her ears in an attempt to visualize exactly what they were doing, she realized that they were getting on their horses and it would only be a matter of seconds before someone would notice the lifeless body that laid on the ground nearby.

Just as she had expected, Amunet soon hear a loud yell, followed by a commotion of horses and voices all in a panicked frenzy. Amunet did not move a muscle as she watched several men run by her in an attempt to find the responsible party. Suddenly the air was still again and Amunet stood up confidently that no one was nearby. Sure enough, Amunet was able to run forward into the darkness of the vast desert, hoping to make out either Marik or Akefia's horse where she had last seen them. Unfortunately, once she had made it back up the sandy hill, she could make out no trace of either horse ever being there.

"Shit!" Amunet cursed quietly. She looked back down to see the scurrying solders searching the perimeter of the temple, as well as a dark figure on a horse that upon her viewing, caused her to double over in pain. Her wrists and ankles seemed to burn and clench the very bones that laid beneath them. Realizing that it was probably the connection she felt to the one remaining item, she suddenly felt resolved to head back down after she saw the dark figure gesture something to the soldiers before riding off to the north. Puzzled by the direction the rider had chosen to take off in, Amunet soon saw all the soldiers mount their own horses and head in the same direction.

"Shit!" Amunet cursed more openly, running back down to the temple.

_Where are they? _Amunet wondered, scared that she had somehow missed a gesture or an order that told her what they would have been doing.

As she made her way back down she saw one of the horses that had been left behind with no rider, and without even having a second thought about it, jumped on and sped off in the direction after them. Moments after Amunet had left the area on the horse, a particular white haired thief made his way out the temple covered in blood. Marik suddenly appeared out of the temple as well, also covered in blood.

Akefia looked up into the sky, and started a laugh that crescendoed up into a despicable manner.

Marik allowed Akefia several seconds to pass before he spoke up, interrupting his laughter.

"She's gone isn't she?"

Akefia had continued to laugh, although at a much lower volume, but took a moment to calm himself before responding to the blonde.

"I told her that if she tried anything one more time, I'd-" Akefia stopped himself, not knowing how much more excited he could possibly be at that particular moment. "That doesn't matter now, she won't get far if she wants that necklace. Find the Pharaoh, find the girl," he said smiling, as he headed to the direction of where his horse was hidden from plain view.

* * *

Amunet had stopped worrying about the whereabouts of Akefia and Marik, solely to focus on keeping up with her trail of the Pharaoh. The horse grunted in protest of the speed Amunet was forcing it to keep, but still it ran following the tail end of the soldiers into what appeared to be a very small camp. Amunet almost squealed in pleasure, knowing that the item would be somewhere in that camp, and if she could steal from the great Thief King, than this would be no problem. She stopped her horse, and got off, slinking into the hills of sand to watch for the dark figure with a careful eye. After some time of waiting, Amunet noticed a few men leave a very large tent and walk into the center of the camp, where they had a large fire bringing detail to Amunet's eyes. The dark figure was there, and while she gazed upon him, she felt the same surge of pain ripple through her body as she laid on the sand. Suddenly she heard her horse some paces away, whinny quite loudly and begin to run past her, towards the camp. She tried to stop him but the pain seemed to double the more it lingered, and as she struggled to peer over her sandy ditch, she caught the dark figure almost instantly. Somehow, through the distance and the darkness, it seemed as if he were staring directly into her eyes, and the pain grew into an unmanageable height as her head fell back into the sand. She knew that she had to move from her current position, but the pain was so intense that she had barely made it more than a few feet before she collapsed back into the sand once more.

"Damn this desert," she cursed weakly. It was only a matter of seconds before she heard the shuffling of sand, hands gripping her roughly and dragging her off towards the direction of the fire. She squinted her eyes as if she were looking into the sun itself, and threw her gaze into the sky above.

_It will be morning soon, _she thought to herself as she was dropped onto her hands and knees before a pair of sandaled feet.

"Looking for something?" that same deep voice penetrating her head.

Amunet slowly brought her head up to look at the man standing before her, but never got a chance to see anything but the sharp blunt object which he used to hit her with, knocking her out.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Notes: **_Hey everyone, I am so sorry to anyone who thinks that this story is anything but M rated. Please DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH M RATED MATERIAL! This is the chapter that truly begins the more violent and difficult themes that I will be exploring in this story. I'm warning you now, things will just continue to get crazier from here on out. Okay?

Now that I have gotten that out of my system, I am very sorry that this is a shorter chapter but I need to leave off where I did for a reason. Also, I am also sorry to my poor Amunet, who I realized you could play a drinking game every time she passes out. You would be very sloshed if you did drink every time she passes out in this story, ha. I'm just gonna say women in the South would pass out a great deal because of their corsets coupled with the heat, Amunet has to deal with a bunch of crazy men AND the heat AND the fact that she doesn't sleep well so she kinda needs micro-naps. I guess. Ha.

I hope everyone is enjoying the story, and I'm always open for suggestions or pitches or whathaveyou. Ha

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"Akefia!" her cries burned out of her throat and into the waves of heat that rose from the ground. His name had been issued from her mouth without her even realizing it, as she prayed to the Gods that he would come back for her. The whip came down on her naked back once more and the smell of copper hit her nose more sharply this time. That was number ten. Amunet tried to breath but expanding her lungs only seemed to stretch the raw wounds on her back, the blood from which was now dripping down her hips and legs. Her knees dug into the rocky ground while her arms burned from being held up by a single rope that they had tied to a post above her.

There was a lull for a brief moment until she felt a hand roughly yank her chin up. As the sun blared in her eyes, she made out the figure above her with his star shaped hair, fitting him like a demonic crown. He gripped her chin harder before speaking, "Now this can all end, if you just tell me, where is he?"

Amunet could barely concentrate on anything but the pain as she thought about ratting out the Thief King. However, despite everything that had transpired between Amunet and Akefia, she felt no inclination towards betraying the man who had fed her first decent meal in a great while, as well as having saved her from certain death. Especially giving him up to the man that now glowered down at her, the Pharaoh. He who stood for everything injust or despicable about their lives, the man who inherited the precious Millennium Items given to him by his father, who had forged them from the blood of their former village while they were still children. Amunet had been tortured before, and even though her body screamed in agony, she let the smallest smile escape from her lips.

"Where is he, girl?" the Pharaoh repeated.

"You had better just kill me now, cause you aren't going to get anywhere," Amunet said, lifting her head up more as she spoke.

The King crouched down beside her, keeping his hand clutching her jaw in another way to physically dominate her.

"Come on," he scoffed. "Don't be so illogical, girl. I wont kill you as long as you are of some use to me," he smirked.

"Once we're done here we will make our way back to the palace, where you will be greeting me from your new home. Do you want to know where that is, hm?" he asked in a tone that made Amunet wish she was tied up in front of anyone else but him.

"You'll be chained to my bed my lovely little flower, and then we can see how long it will take before you finally do break," he said, his eyes narrowing as he looked into her face. At his final word, he licked his lips and moved his hand from her face brushing down to her bare chest, at which she shuddered involuntarily. Amunet had attempted to be strong and not flinch under his attempts to scare her, but it was proving more difficult with the prospect that somehow Marik and Akefia had either left her on purpose or simply couldn't find her.

"What do you say my little desert flower? I wont have to hurt you anymore if you just tell me where he is," he asked as his hands wandered to the sides of her breasts.

Without even considering his offer, Amunet spit in his face.

"I'd rather die or be tortured than betray MY King," she spoke angrily.

The Pharaoh smirked as he stood up, wiping his face as he did so. Once he was finished, the same hand that he used to remove Amunet's spit, pulled back before striking her so hard that her entire body pulled on the rope, ripping her slightly healed wrists open again. Her eyes watered as the pain hit her, but she was determined to glare back up at him.

"You must enjoy the consequences of being a defiant little bitch, since there is nothing but pain that awaits you."

With that, he walked away swiftly, yelling out,

"Continue until I say otherwise. Disobedience to the King shall not be tolerated in my kingdom,"

Amunet heard the sound of the air being sliced behind her before the smell of blood wafted again into her nose. As it came down again, Amunet noticed the blood splatter she was creating in front of her. She could just barely make out the curves of her body in the spots of blood that formed on the ground.

_How did that blood manage to get over here? It's like tracing lines in the stars.. _she mused for a split second before another cracking of the whip came down on her. She was beginning to become delirious with the amount of pain she was incapable of running away from. It screamed through her veins as she cried out in choked sputters.

"Akefia!" she screamed just before it came down on her once more.

Her tears flowed freely as the whip continued its assault again and again. She began to beg in between the cracks of the whip, but her voice was so weak that no one would have been able to hear her anyways. Still, she begged, no longer able to fight,

"Please, stop," she whispered.

Just as her vision began to blur and her head dropped down to her chest, she heard the whip gearing up for another strike unto her bloodied and torn flesh, when she heard something whiz by her head. The rope above her had been cut so quickly that she was suspended in place for a few seconds before beginning to fall forward with nothing holding her up anymore. Before she could even hit the ground, she felt a warm force beneath her as it hoisted her into the air. Amunet tried to open her eyes, but couldn't find the strength to do so. Instead, she heard the yell of what could have been a hundred men all beginning to fight. The clanging and bumping of swords and metal permeated her ears. She could finally will her eyes to open and noticed white silken strands over a blood red cloak.

"Akefia, " she sighed in relief.

Amunet had been placed over his shoulder, her stomach digging into his joint as he ran from her post towards the fighting of his men against the Pharaoh's. Occasionally jostling her as he fought his way though the crowd one-handedly with his sword.

Despite the noise and her body threatening to fall if not for Akefia holding her in place, careful not to touch her open flesh, she felt as if she were a baby being rocked to sleep and soon passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Notes: **_Hey everyone, thank you for your support with the last two chapters especially, as I was quite excited to get them out there. This chapter has a sort of flashback scene, much to my own disappointment (as I really don't like flashback sequences) so along with the inner monologue, it will appear in italics.

So what's going on with Akefia and Amunet now that he rescued her? Well, you will have to be patient and just keep reading =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"Should we wake her up?" the healer asked, doing his best not to frown at the work that laid in front of him.

"No. She's in too much pain, it's better this way. I doubt that she will wake up from you dressing her back," Akefia said before brushing her hair off of her sweat ridden forehead. Her breathing was very heavy and Akefia hoped that she would stay asleep just so it could be more bearable for her.

The healer began to work on her back, mumbling chants as he cleaned her wounds and pressed leaves to her open flesh before wrapping everything with gauze. This last part required Akefia to pull her up slightly so the bandages could be wrapped around her entire torso. Once he was done, the healer picked up his things hurriedly while Akefia placed her back down onto her stomach, her head to the side facing him.

"Make sure she drinks plenty of water when she does wake," he said just before walking out.

Akefia looked down at Amunet, whose brows had furrowed in what he only could construe as pain, even despite her being asleep. He moved closer to her before sitting on the cot that her small frame barely occupied. Wondering how something so fragile could possibly handle that many lashes without conceding, he suddenly noticed that she began to stir.

"Akefia…" she whispered so quietly that it took him a few seconds to process that she had called his name. Her eyes remained closed, even though they were in the cooler confines of his tent, she could detect in her half-conscious state that it was still day time. Her body burned with pain and tears escaped her tightly shut lids when she realized that she wasn't having a nightmare, this suffering would not go away any time soon.

"Akefia…" she whispered again, the knot in her throat starting to appear as she remembered the events of the previous night which had caused her to fall into the hands of the Pharaoh.

"Please don't leave me," her words rasped in her throat.

"I'm right here," Akefia suddenly spoke.

Amunet flinched when she realized that he had been next to her the whole time, for some reason, in fear of his reaction.

"Forgive me," she started weakly.

"I heard you call for me," he said after pausing for a moment.

"I didn't know you were here," she said, trying not to tremble as a sudden chill ran over her.

"No, when they were whipping you," he said abruptly.

At this, Amunet opened her eyes, searching for the pair that gazed down at her. Although her vision was quite blurry, she met his eyes that seemed to have softened since the last time she had seen him.

"I though the Pharaoh was making an example of some pheasant who had gotten in his way. I checked the situation briefly before I turned around. That's when I heard my name…" he spoke softly.

Amunet began to cry, he put his hand on her face gently, shushing her as he continued.

"I had been too far before, as I got closer I realized that they were whipping a woman, and at that, they had stripped her as well - a punishment befitting a man. But when I heard my name, I knew instantly… You didn't run away, did you?" he asked, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"No, I did not run from you," she said through choked sobs.

"I know it's going to hurt, but can you sit up?" Akefia asked, removing his hand from her face.

She nodded meekly as he carefully helped her sit onto her backside, pulling her legs over his lap. Grabbing the bowl of water that had been placed next to the cot, he held it to her lips while his other hand gripped the back of her head in order to steady it as she drank. Every so often he would ease the water from her mouth so she could breathe shakily before silently pleading for more with her eyes. When she had nearly emptied the bowl, her head fell forward, dizzy from the pain that gripped her entire body. Her hair was still pulled to the top of her head, and as if reading her mind, he unclasped the golden piece, allowing her black locks to cascade down her bare shoulders. She sobbed into his chest as he held her head and neck from leaving him.

"Forgive me," she spoke while continuing to cry quietly.

"For what, Amunet?"

"I have forgotten my place, my King," she said shakily.

Akefia looked down at her crying form in confusion, then the sudden realization of what had happened to her dawned on him.

Amunet squirmed as she remembered waking up to the Pharaoh in front of her,

_"So what are you, his whore or his slave?"_

_Amunet looked up to see that she had been tied to a sort of post, but none like she had ever seen before. Her wrists were the only thing tied together, a single rope forcing her arms up as she shifted uncomfortably on her knees. Amunet had yet to respond to the man that stood glaring in front of her, as heated as the sun that scorched her naked body. She realized that even though her clothes had been ripped off of her, she still donned her golden cuffs on her wrists and ankles. _

_"I asked you a question, girl," the Pharaoh said gruffly, gripping her hair so that she looked up at him. _

_Amunet smiled before responding curtly, "His slave."_

_The Pharaoh chuckled before releasing her hair and bending over to meet her eye level._

_"Why do I have difficulty in believing that a delicate little flower like yourself is that thief's slave, and not his whore?"_

_"I am no one's whore, and I-" Amunet's words were cut short as he back handed her. The smile that had been on her face never left, as she continued to smirk at him._

_"Well, you can take a hit but you're not very obedient are you? Too bad Akefia will never reap the benefits of all the work I'm going to do with you," the Pharaoh said returning her smile. He gripped her hair once more, gathering it at the top of her head before clasping a golden piece around it. _

_Amunet felt the sun hit her nude back and looked up at the Pharaoh quizzically. _

_"Hit her once," he said, not removing his eyes from her face. As he saw the flit of emotions roll through her face when the whip came down on her for the first time, he crouched down to study her closely. _

_"You're a beautiful creature, aren't you? I think I enjoy the pained expression on that face of yours, it gives me a feeling of.." he paused, toying with her as his fingers ran down the sides of her waist and hips. "Satisfaction," he finally said, leaning into her right ear as he spoke. _

_"But here's the thing, slaves are either obedient to their master or they're not really slaves. So, you can either comply with your King, or we can wait and see how many lashes it takes before you rat out your former Master,"_

_"You think that a hundred lashes might be enough to kill you?" he asked, his breath hot on her face. _

"Amunet?" Akefia's voice suddenly cooed in her ear. Amunet kept her head down as she tried to forget what was so painfully painted across her mind.

"Amunet…" he lifted her face to his own. Her eyes were almost blood red from crying and the agony of reliving her wounds.

"Amunet, I heard what you said to him when he offered you mercy. You would have done all that for my sake? Even allow him to defile or kill you?" he asked, his expression stern.

She paused before responding, "My King, I shall serve you and only you-"

Akefia's lips crashed onto hers, thinking it was an accident on her part, Amunet pulled away, only to be pulled back by the hand that remained on the base of her head. Her lips began to vibrate pleasantly as he kissed her so fervently that it almost distracted her from her wounds. His other hand rose to cup her cheek once more when she had winced in pain from an attempt to get closer to him. Removing his lips slowly to look at her he noticed the bump on the side of her face that had a faint line of dried blood.

"When he hit you?" he suddenly demanded, his countenance immediately changing.

She nodded, casting her eyes to the ground once more in shame.

His anger bubbled and seemed to boil over as he suddenly stood, causing her to flinch.

_What did they do to her? _he asked himself, knowing full well that they had broken his precious Amunet. Her fiery spirit had never truly wavered as long as he had known her, and yet, here she was crying openly to him as if…

His eyes widened in disbelief, she was in love with him. The reason as to why she had called his name, why she cried for him, and her embarrassment in admitting so. She was technically his slave, but loyalty can only go so far once they are put in a difficult position. Her unrelenting obedience to him, Akefia mused, is the sole reason he and his men are still alive. He took one last glance at her suffering form, his stony eyes seeming to melt upon looking at her and yet, he peeled himself from the tent, making his way to the prisoner they had brought with them.

"You!"

Akefia punched the soldier with such force that he fell to the ground, struggling in his bonds as the other thieves looked on. Where the man laid on the ground, Akefia kicked him repeatedly, making sure that at least one of his ribs were broken. He continued torturing the man, despite all of his begging and pleading before stopping a second to assess the damage.

"Knife," he stated quite loudly to no one in particular, one of his men rising forward with exactly what he wanted. This knife had three large curves to it, making the entry into flesh, particularly painful.

"Hold him down, the Pharaoh wants to deliver a message across my slave's back, then the least I can do is return the gesture," he said with the same maniacal smile that he was so famous for amongst his victims.

Amunet heard the screaming of what she rightly assumed was one of the guards they had captured. Knowing Akefia was the benefactor of these screams brought a devilish smile to her own face, his anger resonating from what they had done to her.

"He loves me," she whispered out loud just before she nodded off again.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Notes: **_This chapter is a little...well... Just read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only my OC.

* * *

Amunet did nothing but sleep for the majority of the next few days, she had been utterly exhausted and the pain she endured was almost unbearable. Akefia checked on her frequently, mostly just lying next to her as she breathed deeply on her stomach. Sometimes he would catch her as she opened her eyes, peeking out before the pained expression would return to her face and would groan in discomfort as she attempted to sit up. When she had trouble sleeping, especially at night, Akefia would carefully pull her closer to him and retell the story of how he had rescued her from the Pharaoh. He would recall how angry the Pharaoh's expression was while he carried Amunet on his shoulder, cutting down the Royal Guard as if they were nothing more than flowers in a field. Akefia gestured to her back, smiling as he told her of the many men he had personally seen get whipped and how they had begged for mercy after the first lash. He told her how, upon realizing that she was the person being tortured, had snuck up to get a better view of the situation, and saw her bare, bloodied body baking in the sun like some sort of War Goddess. He cooed these words into her ears as she smiled, never saying a word but blushing slightly at the way he shrouded the praise of her strong will, and stronger back. When her nightmares began to deepen, Akefia had to shake her out of sleep, hurting her in the process as the burning she felt in her dreams carried over into her reality. Akefia had been surprised more than anything else when he had first heard her screaming and thrashing about in the tent as he conversed with Marik nearby. He immediately ran to her, to see Amunet writhing on her back, her hands scratching her face and pressing into her eyes. When Akefia had finally managed to wake her up after several moments of fighting with her hands, her screaming only continued as she registered the agony that resurfaced on her open wounds. Akefia forced her to sit up and saw that she had bled through all of her gauze. Gently coaxing her to let him, Akefia removed all of her bandages and applied a fresh wrapping to her back. She cried silently as he did his best not to touch her raw flesh, pausing a few seconds every time she shuddered uncontrollably. After the first few days, Amunet began to speak when Akefia would come to check on her. Her voice was hoarse and she barely spoke more than a few words at a time, but Akefia was glad to hear her just the same. He fed her as she propped herself slowly onto her elbows, opening her mouth as she looked into his stony eyes. His moods were still varied, but his anger resonated out of his failure to protect her. Amunet enjoyed those times of the day where he would bring food, feeding her was an oddly intimate experience that she looked forward to despite the pain of stretching her back.

Never once did they talk about anything that had transpired between them when Amunet had initially woken up after being brought back to the camp. Especially as she realized that although her chest was covered from the bandages wrapped around her torso, she had previously been entirely naked and was now wearing a skirt that she had never seen before. All the tension that Amunet had felt in his presence was overshadowed by the humiliation of getting caught and losing their opportunity to steal the necklace.

A few weeks later, Amunet asked Akefia if she could go outside and walk around. Akefia responded immediately by furrowing his brows and walking curtly out of the tent. Amunet was surprised to see him back no more than a couple minutes after he had left, crouching down to pick her up off of her stomach and onto her feet. She looked at him completely baffled, to which he asked her, "Well, do you want to go or not?"

Although her first few steps were shaky, forcing her to lean most of her weight onto Akefia, who took it uncomplainingly. Every day after, Amunet asked for permission to walk outside, and each time she was able to walk a little further before stopping and gesturing back to their tent longingly. None of his men seemed to notice Amunet when Akefia took her on their daily walks, she suspected that he had threatened them all with certain death the first time she had asked to leave the tent, before returning to help her up. Amunet was essentially invisible to everyone but Marik as her walks extended to the entire perimeters of the camp, who always greeted her with what she detected as a new level of respect. Amunet was slightly enchanted by the way Akefia had taken care of her, and now that her back was healing at a much faster rate, she didn't feel too perturbed upon asking him to spar with her. Akefia smiled before asking her preference of weapon and telling her to meet with him on the hill which overlooked the campsite. Amunet walked up the hill and sat on a boulder once she had made it to the top. Closing her eyes, Amunet took in the sun and began to breathe deeply, awaiting Akefia to inevitably sneak up on her. Just as she expected, a few moments after she had closed her eyes, she felt a presence approaching her from behind. Smirking at the way he could maneuver so stealthily, Amunet rolled out of the way of his sword coming down, hitting the boulder with enough force to crack it. Her back was still sore, but not enough to effect her movements. Amunet stood up and sized Akefia up as he removed his sword from the boulder.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, grinning as he rested his sword onto his shoulder as if she had bored him already. Amunet smiled back sweetly, "Yes, Master," she said with a slight tinge of sarcasm.

Akefia reached into the back of his red cloak, pulling out a pair of golden three pronged daggers. Amunet looked at them strangely, wondering if Akefia had actually heard her when she asked for a sword.

"What are those?" she finally asked.

"These I stole off a merchant recently, originally from the Far East," Akefia explained as he stabbed his sword into the sand next to him in order to place one of the long forks into each hand. Akefia examined them for a moment before casting a glance back at Amunet, who took a step back as if knowing his next move.

"You will learn how to fight with these, they're light enough for your frame which maximizes your efficiency in using them. Understand?" Akefia asked in a far more serious tone than before.

Amunet nodded her head only once before Akefia threw one directly at her, which she caught by the handle just as he threw the other one at her. She dodged the most prominent piece of the dagger before interlocking her fingers with the curved part of the fork behind her. Akefia was already running towards her with his sword as she adjusted her fingers to her new weapons. He came at her quickly, swinging forcefully despite how many times he tried to strike her down. Each time Amunet managed to block his hits, although was unable to ever get a chance to swing back at him. Within a few moments of sparing Amunet felt winded and used the opportunity that Akefia had given her to use both forks to catch the sword and twist it out of his hands. As it fell a few feet from them, Amunet sat down so quickly that Akefia jumped out of the way, thinking she was going to kick his feet out from under him.

"That's enough," she said, breathing heavily.

Akefia smiled and walked forward, petting her head which felt extremely hot. Chuckling to himself, he bent over to pick her up and placed her over his shoulder.

"My little Amunet, you push yourself to unreasonable lengths," he said as she tried not to laugh.

"Let me down, I can walk just fine," she said, trying her best to sound as angry as possible.

"That doesn't matter, you're tired whereas I barely broke a sweat. You need to rest more before we continue," he said, lazily grabbing the handle of his sword as he walked past it, making his way down the hill.

"Plus, you like it when I carry you like this," he teased.

"No I don't," she huffed in annoyance.

"Suuuuuuurreee," he grinned.

Later that night, Amunet woke from her nap to see Akefia sitting at the table, burning a bundle of sage she had made earlier that day.

"Awake?" he asked, not bothering to look away from the flame that he was staring so intently on.

Amunet yawned before getting up to sit on her knees in front of him. Akefia looked down at her, a strange look in his face that she had not seen for some time.

"Would you like to take a ride with your Master?" he asked, his eyes betraying his cold tone.

Amunet nodded as his hands met her face, stroking her cheeks and petting her hair so gently that she unknowingly had leaned into his touch, egging him on even more. Just as she felt as though she would melt if he continued any longer, his hands moved off of her as he rose from his chair.

Amunet began to stand as well, following him as he walked out of the tent and to his horse. He helped her on first before taking his place behind her, grabbing the reigns and moving the horse into a direction Amunet had yet to travel in.

"Where are we going, my King?" Amunet inquired, hoping to coax the answer out of him.

"You'll see my pet," he responded, trying not to laugh when he felt her sign in annoyance.

Within a few moments Amunet could see a few trees and knew immediately what they were doing. She tried not to squeak in excitement but Akefia could already sense the change in her mood,

"Happy?" he asked rhetorically.

Amunet jumped off the horse immediately once they had stopped and ran past the few trees, loving the cool night air brushing past her skin as she did so. She couldn't help but be grateful that he had brought her to an oasis, especially one as beautiful as this. She marveled at the water for a moment before she felt Akefia behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, and rubbed his head against the side of her face.

"There's one catch," he whispered into her ear.

Amunet grimaced before he spoke again,

"Let me see your back before you get into the water," he said as he removed his arms from around her body.

Amunet paused before nodding her head and grabbing her hair and gathering it to the top of her head in compliance. She felt his fingertips under the material of the strapless top she had donned over the past few days, he pulled it down gently maneuvering the material over her back and paused for several moments before she felt his fingertips trace the healed lines that cascaded randomly across her back. Even in the moonlight, Akefia could see how badly scarred her back was, and how it would remain for the rest of her life. As she felt his fingertips fall from her back, Amunet turned around, dropping her hair as she did so. Akefia looked at her face despite the fact that her breasts remained uncovered, and saw something in her eyes that puzzled him. Amunet removed her top over her head and then removed her skirt. She smiled before walking around him and removing his cloak, setting it down on top of her own clothes. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the water, dropping it once she had stepped into the water. Her body disappeared into the water as Akefia looked on in disbelief, before she finally spoke,

"Coming, my King?"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Notes: **_Things are getting strange for our favorite little couple, will Akefia join Amunet? What were her intentions in asking him? Will Akefia finally take her? Only time will tell...

Thanks again for all of the support, I promise I'll update as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Akefia watched as Amunet dipped her head back into the water, wetting her black hair while removing it from her face.

Amunet smiled and repeated, "My king, are you coming?"

Akefia remained still for a moment, staring intently at the nymph swimming languidly in front of him. Tempted by the prospect of following her, he took a step into the cool water, fixated on the eyes that taunted him.

"Amunet," he said once he was submerged from the waist down.

Amunet stopped her long back strokes, but did not move towards him.

"Come here," he said softly.

Amunet swam close to him, before extending her feet to the bottom in order to stand in the shallow water where he waited for her.

As she stood, she looked up at him, knowing full well what she had done to him the moment she had asked him to join her. He reached out, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. Before she could even think, Akefia had kissed her. Prying her mouth open with his own, he coaxed her tongue to lap at his hungrily. She moaned slightly, not being able to conceive the level of passion that he was now kissing her with. Amunet had felt strange when he kissed her before, but for some reason, there seemed to be nothing holding them back as they kissed this time. She felt his hands move to her waist underneath the surface of the water as he removed his tongue from hers and nibbled on her lip. As he teased her, Amunet suddenly threw her arms around his neck pulling him into a deeper kiss once more. Although he was surprised by this, he used the opportunity to pick up one of her legs to his side, wrapping it slightly around his body before picking her up and doing the same with her other leg. Glad that she didn't have her usual adornments of gold weighing her down, he moved both their bodies deeper into the water. Amunet shifted her body higher in order to get a better angle to kiss him when she felt his hands underneath her ass, helping her do so. He squeezed her gently while they continued to explore each others mouths, causing Amunet to blush at the sensation. After a few seconds Akefia slowly pulled his mouth away from Amunet's, making her look up at him disappointingly.

"Amunet," he started.

All she could do was stare back at him as she suddenly got extremely nervous.

"Do you know how much I enjoy hearing you call me that?" he asked, a smile forming across his semi-darkened face.

"How much, my King?" Amunet asked in a hushed tone.

She felt Akefia shudder slightly before his lips came down on to hers, making her moan as he kissed her with even more ferocity than before. Everything felt far more urgent and heavier, something had changed between them, besides the fact that Akefia no longer treated her like a slave.

Amunet straddled him a little tighter, causing him to groan into her mouth as she did so.

"Amunet," he growled.

She could feel all the hairs on her body stand on end as she paused the slight ministrations of her hips against his pelvis.

"Get down," he said through gritted teeth.

Amunet looked up at him in confusion before silently complying with his request and dropping her legs back into the water. Akefia turned around abruptly and got out of the water, his shendyt dripping wet.

"Behave yourself, I'll be back soon," he said, not bothering to face her as he walked through the trees and disappeared from her view.

Amunet sat back into the water and closed her eyes, completely mortified at what she had just done. There was something so irresistible about Akefia, she had not known whether it was due to the fact that he had been treating her differently or because he was the only person Amunet really knew. Deeply embarrassed that she had tried to seduce him and had failed miserably at the attempt, Amunet wondered what had come over her, and even more so, why he had rejected her.

After a few moments of sulking, Amunet got out of the water and dressed, wringing out her long her as she did so. Gazing up at the moon, she felt a presence behind her and quickly turned her head, hoping to see Akefia standing behind her. When she couldn't make out him or anything else behind her, Amunet sighed and turned back around.

Turning her gaze once again to the night sky, Amunet froze when she felt fingertips running up the length of her arms.

"Are you ready?" a rasp voice whispered into her ear.

Amunet shivered at the combination of his touch and his voice low in her head, without meaning to, she leaned into him and he promptly picked her up and carried her to the horse.

Amunet was too embarrassed to mention anything that had just happened, so as they made their way back to the camp, she remained silent and hoped that he wasn't upset.

Akefia grabbed her unnecessarily when they had gotten back, carrying her bridal style until he had reached the edge of the cot that they both slept on. He placed her down and stroked her hair until her eyes began to feel heavy.

"Go to sleep, my pet," he said, leaving her alone in the darkness.

Amunet woke up the next morning to find Akefia passed out halfway through the opening of the tent. As she moved him she smelled the very familiar scent of alcohol on his breath. She pulled him onto the cot, quickly getting in next to him as he stirred.

"What time is it?" he grumbled.

"Dawn broke not too long ago," she replied, noting the strained look that was currently on his face.

"My King?" she asked with baited breath.

"Hm?" he grunted, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Do you forgive me?" Amunet asked, watching as his face turned towards hers, staring at her for an uncomfortable amount of time as she waited for a response.

"My Amunet, do you really think I was drinking all night because you offended me?"

"Well, yes," she mumbled, looking away.

"Come here," he said in a somewhat stern voice.

Amunet turned towards him as he pressed her into his chest with his arms, wrapping her torso unto his own.

"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours, you have nothing to be sorry for," he said, pulling her body on top of his even more.

"You want to go back to sleep with your King?" he whispered into her hair, a grin, Amunet sensed, plastered across his face.

"I do," Amunet said quietly, resting her head on his chest.

* * *

Amunet woke up some hours later to find herself alone on the cot, how he had managed to remove himself without waking her she would never know, but expected no less from him.

She looked at the table and saw a plate of fruit as well as some black fabric folded neatly beside it. Amunet made her way and picked at the fruit for a moment before examining the fabric, it was a black dress that remained sheer in the middle. Amunet took another bite before she began to undress, looking forward to the fit of the dress that Akefia had procured for her. She wasn't sure whether or not she should be surprised of how well the dress fit her curves, loving the soft material caressing her skin. She grabbed another piece of fruit and headed out of the tent, hoping she could find Akefia without having to go very far. After a few minutes of passing the other tents, Amunet saw him talking with Marik who was grinning from ear to ear. Without even needing any inclination to look behind him, Akefia turned towards Amunet suddenly.

"Come here," he yelled sternly.

Amunet walked over to him, knowing that he spoke to her far differently in front of his men than when they were alone together.

"You are not to leave that tent under any circumstances today, understand?" he asked, his eyes betraying his cold tone.

"Yes, my King," Amunet replied cooly, turning around and walking back as Akefia stared at her black hair blend almost seamlessly into the color of her dress.

She was partly glad to go back in, the sun beamed down on her body mercilessly, mainly due to the black that she adorned. As Amunet took another piece of fruit off the plate and sat down on the cot, she wondered what could have happened to cause the strange interaction she had just been a part of. A few moments later Akefia emerged, a smug look on his face.

"My Amunet, stand up and let me get a better view," he grinned.

Amunet stood up slowly and folded her hands behind her back, eyeing him curiously.

"And the back," he said, the grin drying up on his face.

Amunet moved her hands to her hair, dropping it in front of her while she turned around, allowing him to see her back.

"It doesn't cover all of your scars, but I'll find something else," Akefia said, drawing closer to her.

Amunet threw her hair back over her shoulder, knowing that he was getting close, Akefia chuckled.

"I'm sorry my pet, I can not allow you to leave today. We've had a few… issues, amongst the men, and I'd feel better about dealing with it knowing that you're here," he spoke into her hair, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her tightly into his embrace from behind.

"I understand," she said, trying not to sound as annoyed as she felt.

"My King?"

"Mhmm," he mumbled as he nuzzled the back of her head.

"You don't think I can handle myself if the situation called for it?" she asked hurriedly.

"I'd prefer you to stay in here, I said nothing about you being unable to handle a situation which called for you to fight. As it were," Akefia turned her around so she faced him.

"Look at me," he said, his hands not moving from their hold on her arms. Begrudgingly, Amunet looked up at him, her disappointment written all over her face.

"Just behave for me until I come back, I trust you in battle more than I do Marik. Just behave, my pet," Akefia spoke in an uncharacteristically soothing tone.

Amunet nodded before she felt his hands release her, allowing her to sit back down on the cot where she stared at the floor.

She heard Akefia sigh before he had crouched down to her level, and kissing her so suddenly that her breath hitched in her throat.

Just as soon as he had kissed her, he had stopped and started walking out of the tent, "Marik will bring you something to eat in a few hours," he said just as the flap of the tent cut him from her view.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Notes: **_Giddy up everyone, cause here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Amunet closed her eyes, laying down and stretching her arms over her head while contemplating the possible _issues_ Akefia could be dealing with. Knowing that the problem must be somehow centered around her presence, Amunet started to wring the skirt of her dress in frustration. Exhaling loudly, she attempted to wait in patience for Marik to come by, hopefully giving her an opportunity to find out what the situation actually was.

Akefia walked back to Marik, noting that his level of excitement didn't waver while Akefia was gone.

"How many?" Akefia asked as he stopped right in front of Marik.

"14 exactly," Marik said, as he continued to grin.

"And they think they can just get away with it?" Akefia asked, toying with his knife as he spoke.

"They're under the impression that they can convince the rest of the men," Marik shrugged.

Akefia laughed, taking his knife out and examining it needlessly.

"Well, let's go then," Akefia smiled, walking towards the center of the camp.

As the pair approached the crowd of men who gathered there, the sea of yelling and shouting ceased as everyone moved out of Akefia's path.

He stood in the center, Marik a few feet from him, as Akefia eyed the men that formed around him.

"Do I sense some dissension amongst you all? Does anyone need my opinion on the matter? Hm?" he asked, yelling to be sure that everyone could hear him quite clearly.

"How about I tell you all anyway?" he grinned, turning slowly as he talked and eyeing almost every man in the process.

"I think I am under the impression that some of you have an issue with my property, is that it?"

There was some murmuring at this, and Marik gave Akefia a knowing look before casting his eyes at the men in front of him.

"What was the point in rescuing the whore if she's not of any use to us!?" a man suddenly bellowed at the top of his lungs. Without being able to mutter another word, Akefia had thrown his knife directly into his throat, killing him instantly. As he fell forward, the men around him backed away as Akefia walked towards the now lifeless body. He knelt down and grasped the handle of his knife, pulling it out in one rough motion. The blood squirting out and spraying Akefia's arm as he stood up, kicking the corpse out of his path.

"Whore," Akefia repeated, his lips curling in amusement.

"Hey, Marik?"

"Yes," Marik smiled, taking a few leisurely steps forward.

"Were you aware of a whore being of any use to us?"

"Whore, you say?"

"Yes," Akefia grinned, "The guys here seem to think that there is a whore staying with us that doesn't benefit them in any way. Were you aware of this?"

Marik knotted his brows as he feigned confusion, scratching his head as he responded, "No, I have no idea what they could be referring to."

Akefia began to wipe the handle of his knife down, chuckling and slightly murmuring to himself as he did so. Suddenly, he stopped his movement, causing everyone around him but Marik to tense up as he remained eerily still. He raised his left hand and smacked himself on his forehead, his grin slightly disappearing.

"Oh! I know what they're talking about! Maybe they're talking about the girl who, after hours of torture, refused to give up our location to the Pharaoh out of loyalty to her fellow thieves? Could that possibly be the same whore that they are referring to?"

Some of the men began to mumble amongst themselves, backing away in and throwing their hands in the air as if it were some sort of surrender or an acknowledgment of their indifference on the situation. A few of the other men only seemed to straighten up a bit more, as if egging on a challenge.

"Because last time I checked, we only turn our backs on traitors. Right, Marik?" Akefia yelled out.

"Right," he said, uncrossing his arms and unsheathing his sword.

Amunet had fallen asleep shortly after bundling a bunch of sage and lighting it, watching the smoke from the herbs curl into the air before her like a snake, as she drifted off. A few hours had passed and true to his word, Marik had entered the tent with two plates of food for Amunet, along with a canteen of fresh water. She woke immediately after he had set the plates down on the table, the canteen still hanging off of his arm.

"What happened!?" she suddenly yelled, despite her voice straining from having just woken up. Marik had a dry misting of blood all over his skin and his clothes, and there was no sword in its sheathe.

Marik grinned and handed her the canteen, which she took with a slight nod of gratitude.

"He loves you, you know?" Marik said as he looked down at the ground.

Amunet's eyes widened in shock and felt a large lump in her throat. After a few seconds of trying, she was finally able to find her voice, stammering out a quiet,

"What?"

"Some of the men found your presence here quite distracting, especially as Akefia seems to spend more time with you than anything else. A few men complained, rather loudly, and you were referred to in a manner that Akefia found most disrespectful. So he showed them what it means to be loyal and obedient, and anyone who didn't want to cause any trouble fully supports your being here," he finished, smiling as he took a step towards exiting the tent.

"But he-" Amunet started, but couldn't get the words out as Marik cut her off.

"Loves you. Breathe not a word of this or I shall also have an issue with you staying here," he winked before his face turned to its natural grimace as he stepped outside.

Amunet opened the canteen and drank almost the entire contents before she gasped for air, her head swimming as she processed everything that Marik had just told her.

After a few moments of wringing her dress with her hands, Amunet stood up and sat at the table, hoping that eating something would somehow distract her from the prospect of facing Akefia later on that night.

* * *

Once the sun had set Akefia materialized out of the darkness and into the tent, noticing the worried look plastered across Amunet's face as she turned to acknowledge him. She rose from her seat at the table, making her way over to the basin of water and wetting a rag. Amunet had seen that look on his face before, and she couldn't bear looking at him so she busied herself with cleaning all the dried blood off of his face. They spoke not a word to each other as Akefia allowed her to clean him up, rolling his shoulders back to help her as she pulled his red coat off of him. She wet the rag again before beginning her work on his torso, moving the wet fabric over his muscled body as she remembered the way he had kissed her the night before. Recalling the way that his hands roamed her naked body as she silently begged for his touch, Amunet blushed and went to rinse out the rag again. Akefia grabbed her arm as she turned to the basin, pulling her back into his chest, only much closer than before.

"My Amunet, are we blushing?"

Amunet shook her head furiously from side to side, turning her face down so the top of her head rested on his chest.

"You love your Master?" Akefia grinned as he gripped her face and brought it up to his.

At this, Amunet's blush only deepened in embarrassment as Akefia leaned into her, kissing her softly. When their lips finally broke away from each other, Amunet licked her lips before speaking,

"I thought we were above all that," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Would you like to take another ride with your Master?" Akefia said, doing his best not to laugh as he repeated the one word Amunet seemed to remain uncomfortable hearing. He grabbed his cloak and pulled it back on, noticing how she kept her head down in embarrassment.

She nodded her head and Akefia picked her up, hoisting her over his shoulder as they left the tent and headed to his horse. She did not squirm so she could avoid another smack, but Akefia's hand managed to find its way to her ass regardlessly, as he helped her onto the horse. As he got on behind her, his arm snaked around her waist, holding her gingerly as the horse began to run. It wasn't long before Amunet realized that he was taking her to the oasis once more, and Amunet suddenly felt her blush return in full swing. Glad that it was so dark when Akefia pulled her off the horse, she grasped his arms before leaning forward and speaking,

"Am I always to act as helpless around you or-" she was cut off by Akefia hoisting her over his shoulder again, laughing as he smacked her ass a few times while he walked towards the water.

"You don't like being treated like a lady?" he inquired.

"I don't like being treated like a petulant child," Amunet growled.

Akefia continued to laugh as he let her down, shrugging his cloak off of his shoulders as Amunet looked at him.

"Do you need help?" Akefia asked, walking forward as Amunet crossed her arms behind her back.

"No, thank you," she mumbled.

"Where is all this shyness coming from? When I seem to recall someone being all over me just last night," Akefia grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, crouching down to grab the hem of her dress, pulling it up over her legs and hips while Amunet continued to breathe, although quite shakily. His fingers dug slightly into the sides of her stomach as he continued to pull her dress up, tickling her. She flinched as she let out a sharp laugh, taking him back a bit as he had never truly heard her laugh before. Amunet straightened back up as the movement of her dress had stopped, turning her head before she felt his fingers dig into her once more. As she giggled, Akefia didn't stop this time, loving the way her laughter filled the deadening silence that had enveloped them a moment earlier. She tried to maneuver out of his grasp but only succeeded in falling to the ground with her dress pushed up to her bellybutton. Akefia fell on top of her, tickling her still as she pleaded for him to stop in between her laughing.

"My Amunet, I didn't think I was treating you like a child but maybe you were right," he mocked as his fingers continued to manipulate her into laughter and madness all at once.

"Should I stop?" he asked, not letting up.

"YES!" Amunet screamed out, laughing still.

Finally Akefia's fingers stopped, and Amunet gasped as she tried to catch her breath. Akefia looked at her legs, his eyes traveling up her core to her stomach, her back arched as her lungs contracted with the air she took in so preciously.

Amunet looked to Akefia, who got on his knees and scooped her into his arms effortlessly, carrying her into the water till they were waist deep. As he let her down she faced away from him, the rest of her dress was pulled over her head, which he tossed back onto the sand. Akefia parted her hair, throwing it over her shoulders to rest over her bare breasts as he examined her back. The moon had given him just enough light to see the wretched hell of scars that had to remain on her for the rest of her life. He pressed his lips to a line that carried itself all the way to the top of her left shoulder, and felt her shiver as he did so.

"What about the necklace?"


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Notes: **_Please be reminded that this is a M rated story for multiple reasons, this particular chapter being one of them. Yep, I did it. I cant believe I did it, but I did it. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"The necklace?" Akefia asked, cocking an eyebrow as Amunet shook her head.

"It's just, all my fault, I didn't wait for you. None of this would have happened if I just stayed with you," Amunet started, her voice already wavering with regret. "I thought you went after him, so I followed because even if you weren't, I thought I could catch up to him somehow and take the necklace,"

"And I remember waking up to him ripping off my clothes and-" Amunet's voice suddenly broke as Akefia's hands ran up her back, gripping her neck gently as he leant forward, hushing her.

"Amunet, the necklace, although a lost opportunity, is not a failure on your part. But, rather, a failure of mine to get it while keeping you safe," Akefia spoke quietly into her ear as her shaking intensified.

Again he hushed her, "You wish to serve me still?"

Amunet slowly relaxed into his hands as they caressed her neck, he felt her swallow and heard the sound of her lips smacking together before she spoke.

"What do you want from me?" Amunet whispered.

"To agree to serve me,"

"I am no slave,"

"But you are mine, and no one will touch you,"

"You must claim me first,"

Akefia's eyes widened in shock and dropped his hands from her neck. He pressed his mouth against the side of her ear, speaking in a rough tone as he grinned mischievously.

"I would only claim you to ensure your loyalty to me, so that begs the question, will you continue to serve me?" his breath hot in her ear as she trembled under him.

"I shall always serve you, Master," Amunet said, turning herself to look at Akefia as she spoke. He felt his loins stir in desire at her words, noting how she pressed herself against him so her breasts laid flush against his torso. Though it was difficult to see, Akefia saw her grey eyes shimmer with what he could only interpret as her undying devotion which she stubbornly, but finally gave up to him.

"Tell me again," Akefia said, not bothering to conceal his arrogance.

"I shall always serve you, Master," she repeated just before Akefia's lips came down roughly on her own. She willingly accepted the brutality against her mouth, craving his body as their kissing grew more heated. She ran her hands over his chest while her tongue lapped at his hungrily, moaning as he grabbed her just as roughly as he kissed, while managing not to hurt her. He picked her up, slamming her core unto his pelvis as she crossed her legs behind him. With her arms wrapped around his neck, she continued kissing him as he used one hand to grip her ass and the other one to trail up her spine, causing her to shudder violently and moan into his mouth.

Akefia leaned his head back, removing his lips from hers as she leant forward, trying to find his mouth once more as her eyes remained closed.

"Do you wish for me to claim you?" he asked, Amunet opening her eyes and attempting to study his darkened features for a moment, before responding.

"Claim me, please, my King," Amunet begged, no longer caring about anything but his body and hers.

Akefia used his free hand to find her core, already flowing with desire as he played with her, rubbing his thumb slowly over her nub and inserting his middle finger inside of her. Amunet moaned into his neck before biting him in a delirious exhibition of her lust, silently pleading for more as he toyed with her.

"Akefia," she moaned, making Akefia far more excited than he already was. He walked with her through the water, still clutched onto him, he set her down on a rock that laid just underneath the surface. Amunet looked up at him, upset that he had stopped playing with her regardless of his need for a better position.

"Offer yourself to me," Akefia spoke in a low voice after several seconds of silence had passed between them.

Amunet obediently opened her legs, coming forward onto the edge of the rock as she did so, while Akefia gazed at her wet skin that shimmered and set him ablaze all over again. He kissed her, this time more softly, pulling away only to speak,

"It will hurt, but I will stop if you can not bear it," he said sternly.

Amunet shook her head in compliance before leaning back slightly on the rock and pulling her knees into the air and out of the water.

"Claim me, Master," she said as Akefia came down on her, removing himself from his shendyt and rubbing his massive appendage onto her slick core. Amunet tried not to gasp as she felt him push into her. Although it was her first time and she was extremely tight, as he slowly sank into her she couldn't help but feel a sense of euphoria.

The initial pain was nothing to Amunet as he slowly pumped into her, resting his forehead heavily against her own as they listened to the sounds of water swishing against their bodies and their labored breaths. Her nails dug into the rock underneath her as his hands grabbed her hips, pulling her in to meet each stroke. When Akefia lowered his head to kiss her, Amunet had met him eagerly, kissing him gently as he eased himself into her body repeatedly.

As their lips fell from one another's, Akefia rested his forehead on hers once more, breathing quite heavily as he fought to restrain himself from hurting her.

"I love you," she whispered, her eyes closed as she spoke.

Still inside of her, he picked her up and kissed her. Amunet realized that the subtle gesture was his own way of telling her that he loved her too. She kissed him back, more roughly than he had initiated as he began to pull himself in and out of her at a much faster rate than before.

"Akefia," she moaned as her head fell backward.

"Drop your legs," he said as his head nuzzled her neck.

Before her toes could even reach the sandy bottom of the water, Akefia had turned her around, bending her over the rock and placing himself inside of her once more. Amunet groaned as their bodies smacked together in the water, his length pushing her closer to climax with each stroke as the noises she made nearly pushed Akefia over the edge as well.

She called his name as she came, shaking as her knees threatened to buckle while Akefia continued his fast pace. It was only a moment after she had come back down that she felt the need to release once more, gripping the rock as her nails scraped against the rough texture. Amunet cried out his name again just as he couldn't restrain himself a second longer, pushing himself deeper as he released, while her muscles contracted tightly against his member. Akefia slumped over her back, trying to steady his breathing as Amunet dropped her face, dipping it slightly into the water and removing the tears that had fallen during her second climax.

"I didn't hurt you?" he asked, still inside of her as it throbbed against her hot insides.

"No, Master," she said, folding her arms so she could rest her head above the water. They stayed that way for several moments before Akefia reluctantly pulled himself out of her, watching beads of water slide down her curves as she stood up after him. Turning to face him, Amunet couldn't help but look at his exposed length, blushing as she realized that he had somehow managed to fit all of it inside of her.

"Come here," he said, smirking as she gazed at his nudity.

She stepped forward, darting her eyes up to his just as he embraced her.

"You are mine Amunet, no one else shall ever touch you, in this life or the next," Akefia said as he buried his nose into her wet locks.

"Yes, my King," Amunet spoke, suddenly drowsy as his hands trailed down her arms and back, tracing small circles every now and again. Amunet's head rested on his chest, wavering slightly under his ministrations when she suddenly felt him reach down and put an arm under her knees. He carried her out of the water bridal style, her arms too heavy to wrap around his neck, he kissed the top of her head that now rested on his shoulder in acknowledgment of her exhaustion. He dressed her quickly before pulling his red cloak back on, and helped her on the horse once they had made their way out of the oasis.

Some time after they had started riding, Amunet spoke suddenly, much to his surprise.

"Akefia, you killed all the traitors?"

Akefia laughed loudly, "Yes, Amunet, I killed every single one of them for you," he said smilingly.

"Good," she said, his arms enveloping her into sleep as he used his body to steady her from the jostling of the horse.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Notes: **_Um, yeah. I got really good vibes while writing this chapter, I really, really hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Be wary, this IS M rated content for a reason! Multiple reasons. Actually.

I'd like to thank Lady Tallulah for all her support once more, you give the best reviews! Even though your psychic abilities scare me! Haha

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Amunet laid in Akefia's arms, not wanting to move a single muscle. The sun was blaring outside the tent but neither her or Akefia wished to get up. Akefia traced his fingers lightly down her arms, kissing her head every so often. The amount of affection he felt for her was utterly overwhelming, he knew that bedding her would bring him the ultimate satisfaction, but he had not realized how addicting her presence would truly be afterwards. He already spent more time with her than he probably should, however, he was in charge and the men could go on with their raids just fine without him.

"My King?" Amunet finally asked, her voice small but penetrating.

Akefia grunted, pulling her on top of him possessively.

"Would you care to spar with me for a while?" she asked, rubbing against his rough skin.

"If I manage to disarm you, I wonder, what will be my spoils?" he asked, grinning as he ran his hands through her scalp.

"Well, if you manage to do so, I don't see what I could possibly do to prevent you from taking whatever you wish, my King," she said, a smile appearing on her own face.

"Get dressed, I'll be there after I speak with Marik," he said, managing a genuine smile at the woman he could not seem to pry himself from. Somehow he managed to slide her off of his body and after dressing very quickly, spared himself one last look at the vision he had just taken the night before. She had sat up, the silken sheet partially covering her naked body, her black hair cascading down her breasts and back as she allowed him a small, but demure smile. She bowed her head, closing her eyes as he nearly melted where he stood, fighting with himself to leave and not ravage her once more.

They spent a great portion of the day sparing, appearing quite evenly matched despite Akefia's efficiency in both speed and skill. Every hour or so they would stop, exhausted and pass the canteen between them, never taking their eyes off one another. Half way through their fighting, Marik appeared, carrying with him a rather large plate of food, sitting down as he took in the spectacle of Akefia and Amunet's match. Akefia's sword and Amunet's daggers came together with a sudden scream of metal scraping, each pushing against the other, testing their strength before Akefia suddenly smacked his own head into hers. Amunet wasn't hurt enough to fall down, he had actually done it quite painlessly, but it was enough to set her off balance. When she looked back to Akefia, he had already dug his sword into the ground and was leaning on it, exaggerating how bored he appeared to be before smiling and nodding towards Marik.

"Go eat," he said, smiling and Amunet scowled at him.

"That was a cheap shot," she said, sitting next to Marik who handed her the plate cautiously.

"Says the thief to the Thief King," Akefia chuckled.

"Ha, ha, ha," Amunet mocked, before taking a big piece of bread into her mouth.

"Akefia," Marik started, crossing his arms.

"Yes, where are we headed tonight?" Akefia asked, pulling his sword out of the ground and sheathing it.

"This merchant's house, extremely loaded, two harems, several bedrooms with fountains full of gold coins and from what I hear, a close relationship to the Pharaoh himself," he smiled.

At this, Amunet looked up from her now half eaten plate, her eyes darting from Marik to Akefia as she fought to swallow. Akefia walked over to Amunet, handing her the canteen as if reading her mind before responding,

"Amunet, would you like to come along?"

Still drinking, Amunet shook her head in excitement, nearly causing herself to choke.

"I would," she blurted out after catching her breath. "But will your men have a problem with that?"

Marik and Akefia laughed loudly, unable to stop themselves. Finally after their laughing finally died out, Akefia placed a hand on her head and rubbed his thumb against her forehead affectionately.

"No, my pet. No man would dare question your presence now," he said, still chuckling to himself.

"What the hell did you do to them?" Amunet asked rather indifferently, closing her eyes as she popped a piece of fruit into her mouth.

Marik nudged her slightly, "It's best not to ask. Just watch how low everyone bows their heads to the ground as you walk by," he smirked.

True to his words, that night when Amunet walked alongside Akefia, Marik following behind them, every face immediately dropped to the ground at seeing her. Trying her best not to laugh, she looked to Akefia who smirked mischievously before his hand met the small of her back, guiding her needlessly to the horses while the men finished preparing for the night's raid.

"Get on the horse and wait for me," Akefia said to her, leaning close enough for his words to tickle her ear and make her smile while doing her best not to enjoy the little signs of affection that he showed her. No one else could tell, but Amunet was blushing quite deeply as she mounted the horse. Akefia conversed with Marik out of her earshot for a few moments before he walked over to her,

"Akefia?" she asked demurely.

"Yes, my pet?" he paused just before getting on behind her.

"I need my veil, my shawl won't be enough," she started, concern heavy in her voice.

"I wouldn't worry about concealing your identity," he said laughing.

"Why is that?" Amunet asked as Akefia got on the horse, pushing himself close to her body.

"Because," he said, wrapping one arm possessively around her waist, "no one who will see you tonight shall live."

Amunet relaxed into his body, "Oh."

After a few hours Akefia stopped the horse right in front of a door of what Amunet assumed could very well be a miniature palace. It was one of the largest homes she had ever seen before and marveled at the length of the place.

Akefia jumped down and taking one of her hands gently, caressed it as he spoke,

"Would you like to play a game?" he smiled.

Amunet couldn't help but blush once more and nodded her head as she smiled back at him.

"Great!" he exclaimed, pulling her swiftly off the horse and onto his shoulder before walking to the door and banging on it exactly three times.

A servant came to the door, a young boy who looked terrified as he politely asked Akefia who he was and what he wanted.

"I hear your Master has one hell of a harem,"

"Two to be exact," the boy said sadly.

"So would he be interested in making a purchase?" Akefia asked, smacking Amunet on the ass quite roughly. Amunet had to bite her lip in order to stop herself from either kicking him or laughing out loud as the boy shut the door behind them and running to fetch his master.

"Does Marik know how long to wa-" she whispered before Akefia cut her off,

"YES! Pleased to make your acquaintance, and might I add what a lovely home you have here," Akefia remarked quite loudly as Amunet sensed a rather large man walk into the room.

"Thank you, thank you, but let's see this girl you have here. Virgin?" he asked, his voice fitting what Amunet had rightly guessed as a rather robust man.

"As far as I'm concerned, yes," Akefia said, his mocking tone hidden expertly from the fool in front of him. Akefia finally put her down, allowing Amunet to turn and face quite possibly, the fattest man she had ever seen. _At least he matches the infrastructure_, she thought to herself.

"Remove your shawl," the man said, his chins wobbling as he spoke.

Amunet slowly removed her shawl, keeping her head down in an attempt to look submissive.

"What a beauty. How much do you want for her?" she heard the man ask Akefia.

"Well, for a girl such as this one, what would think is fair?" he mused.

She heard the fat man laugh before his voice suddenly boomed closer to her.

"I like you! Come in, I want to get a better look at her before we talk any more about price," he said as she heard the floors creak as their owner moved across them and into a room off to the side. Akefia returned his hand to the small of her back, guiding her reassuringly as she spared a quick glance at him. He winked at her before she felt his hand drift from her back and the man's voice bellowed once more,

"Sit! Sit!"

Amunet remained standing as Akefia plopped himself lazily on a pile of pillows across from the merchant.

"Have her undress," the man said, his grin stretching his fat, greasy face in a disgusting manner.

Amunet looked to Akefia who nodded at her, giving her the go ahead to undress.

Although uncomfortable, Amunet had to force herself not to laugh as she removed her plain dress that covered her body entirely, revealing the black top that only covered the area around her breasts and the black thong that was adorned with strings of beads that trailed down her luscious hips.

"I'd hate to say it but I'm afraid I'll have to give you a quite a bit of gold for this one," the merchant said exasperated, after several seconds of staring at her body unabashedly.

"She's yours the moment the gold is in my hands," Akefia said in a rather bored tone, staring at his nails rather than at Amunet.

The merchant got up after a few futile attempts, opening the chest at the back of the room and filling a bag almost entirely with gold coins. Once he was done he threw it in Akefia's direction who caught it and began counting it very quickly.

Meanwhile, the merchant had made his way over to Amunet, grabbing one arm quite tightly, squeezing it as he looked down at her body once more.

"You won't ever be leaving my bed," the man said in a gruff voice, his grip tightening even more as Amunet waited for Akefia to ask,

"Just a hundred?"

She smirked as the merchant's bewildered face shot to Akefia, who was now standing, tossing the bag in the air as he waited for a response.

"I think that what I gave you is more than fair-"

"Fair!?" Akefia snarled before laughing maniacally for a longer time than Amunet deemed necessary. The merchant's grip had faltered much to her relief, for had she one more minute of his clammy hand on her arm, she would have sliced his throat right then and there.

"Oh my good sir, life is not fair, your King is not fair, and the measly 100 gold pieces you think you can get for that girl right there, is most definitely not fair," Akefia said, turning around so his back faced the merchant. "However," Akefia turned his head slightly, "we can arrange something," he said just before swiftly turning back around, shooting his knife directly into his throat. The merchant strained his face as his hands moved to the knife in a vain attempt to remove it, falling to his knees as he failed to do so. Amunet bent over and stared at him in his scared, shaking eyes before ripping the knife out of his throat and squirting both Akefia and herself in his blood. As he fell to the floor, sputtering as he pathetically clung to his life, Akefia laid next to him, pulling Amunet on top with him.

"Wanna watch me deflower her as you die?" Akefia asked rhetorically to the fat man sprawled on his side. He gurgled blood out of his mouth, as the artery in his throat continued to spurt blood out every now and again.

"I'll take that as a yes," Akefia said mockingly, ripping Amunet's thong off of her in one swift motion before revealing his massive erection.

"But Master," Amunet said as she placed herself over his member, "You already deflowered me yesterday, remember?" she teased as she began to ride him with the man dying next to them.

"Ah, how could I forget?" Akefia closed his eyes in remembrance as the fat merchant took his last breath.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the long wait but I think it's worth it for some M RATED CONTENT! Please do not read if you are not a MATURE reader... Got it?

Posting the next one very, very soon...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Amunet grabbed her dress quickly, pulling it over her head and covering her practically naked body. She then grabbed her shawl off the floor, wrapping it in one single motion around her head before following Akefia who waited by the door patiently. Throwing her the bag of coins still in his hand, "That's all your worth right there," he grinned.

Amunet rolled her eyes, "And I suppose that trunk, in its entirety, is yours?"

"Yes, but I get you as well," he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his chest before they stepped outside. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and kissed her softly, barely touching her lips as she leaned in an attempt to taste more of him.

Moving away from her, he kicked the door with such force it seemed to easily fall from its hinges, despite its solid frame. Taking a step out into the cool night air, Akefia let out a wild yell, signaling Marik and his men to raid the house.

As the men whizzed by her and Akefia, he grabbed one man, single handedly yanking him up by the collar and above him.

"The trunk in the first room on the left is mine, rest assured that I shall receive it in all its original contents," Akefia growled.

"Yes-s-sir," the man choked out.

Akefia dropped him, allowing the man a second to collect himself before he began running to the trunk. Amunet smiled, loving how that crazed look in Akefia's eyes no longer brought fear into her heart, but instead a deep admiration.

A loud boom went off behind them, frightening the horse onto its hind legs as it wined. Amunet saw the familiar glow of fire and knew that Akefia's men had blown something up. As she went over to soothe the horse, she noticed Akefia's eyes were in the direction of the fire, lost in thought. Amunet lowered her own eyes, her hands running over the horse, quieting him as she remembered the night Akefia and her watched their village burn to the ground. She tried not to think about it a second longer for Akefia was lost in his own head, which scared her a great deal.

"My King," she started.

Slowly he broke his gaze, turning his head and taking a step towards her.

"Marik approaches," she said, her eyes falling to the blonde walking slowly up to them.

Akefia turned abruptly, surprised that he had not seen him, despite the fact that he had been previously staring in that direction for some time.

"Akefia. there's far more than I expected. I told the men to be fast, a man of this wealth is surely as rich in friends as well…" he trailed off as he noticed the blood speckled on Amunet's face and yet not a drop on her dress. He smiled, realizing what they had just done, once he looked at Akefia's chest and shendyt, covered in a thick spray of blood. Catching his eye, Akefia grinned back mischievously while Amunet blushed in embarrassment.

"If you want, you can return to the camp, I've got everything under control here," Marik said, heading back to the building that was now burning at a much faster rate, while the screams of the servants and the girls in the harems soon penetrated the night air.

Akefia helped Amunet get on the horse sidesaddle, who was too sore to sit in any other fashion. He caught on the second she refused to lift her leg over the saddle, giving his ego an unnecessary boost as he got on in front of her.

After arriving back at the camp, Amunet slid off the horse the second after it stopped, much to her relief, she awaited Akefia to tie it to its post.

Once the horse was secure, he and Amunet walked in silence towards their tent at the far end of the camp. Halfway through their walk Akefia grabbed Amunet's hand, his calloused thumb running over her smooth skin as they continued. She felt the heat rise in her face as she tried to focus on the torch that lit the path up ahead. As they neared the tent, she grabbed the torch off its post as Akefia took a larger step in front of Amunet, parting the fabric for her to enter as he held onto her hand. Once they were both inside, Akefia dropped her hand and made himself comfortable on the cot, allowing her to put the torch in its place, illuminating the tent.

"Would you like to undress and clean yourself off?" Akefia asked, his eyes closed and his arms behind his head.

Amunet let a smile slip from lips before she took of the heavy dress as well as the top covering her breasts underneath. Grabbing a rag and dipping it in the basin, she began to work on ridding herself of the dried blood.

He opened one eye, watching her delicately cleanse her body of the merchant's blood that accentuated it like specks of rubies.

After Amunet felt a wave of contentment roll through her from being clean, she rinsed the rag out and approached Akefia who had closed his eyes once more.

"May I?" she asked quietly, now on her knees and at his side.

He opened both his eyes, grabbing Amunet and pulling her on top of him, "You may," he smirked. She cleaned his torso quickly, not wishing to straddle him any longer than necessary. As she went to removed her leg up and off of him, his hand grabbed her ankle, preventing her from moving.

"Forgive me, I'm sore from yesterday and today, I just-"

Akefia put a hand up, silencing her. Sitting up, he gently switched their positions, laying Amunet down on her back and sitting on his knees between her legs.

"Be quiet now, understand?" his body language contradicting his serious tone.

Amunet nodded as she prepared herself for him to penetrate her, but it never came. Instead she felt his mouth meeting her inner thigh. His hands slithered up from her ankles to her hips, up across her stomach, and finally stopping at her breasts. His tongue followed similarly, stopping at her left breast and enveloping the rosy bud into his mouth. Amunet moaned as his fingers toyed with other nipple while he sucked and licked, making her squirm and buck under his ministrations.

"Akefia," she said breathily.

He could feel himself hardening as the sounds that worked together to create his name tumbled out of her mouth masterfully.

He hushed her, his breath hot on her wet nipple causing her hair to stand on end as he did so.

She did her best not to buck her hips into his pelvis, for despite the soreness that lingered there, Amunet found herself impervious to his touch. Moving his mouth to her other breast, Amunet's hands clenched the sheet beneath them, her eyes fluttering to the back of her head as her sex grew hotter with each passing moment. She moaned again, louder this time, as he continued to suck on her flesh. He brought his face to hers, watching her mouth agape and her eyes closed in a moment of delirium.

"Amunet, look at me," he said.

Her eyes opened slowly, gazing up at him affectionately, her cheeks flushing so fervently that he could tell even in the dim glow of the fire.

"Tell me what I want to hear," he demanded.

"I love you," she said without a second's hesitation.

Satisfied with her answer, Akefia lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her with as much vigor as she gave back to him. His hand soon drifted down, in-between her legs and began to play with her. As she whimpered for more, Akefia backed away from her and stared at her core, treasuring its appearance. Placing a hand behind both her knees, he positioned himself in front of her before lapping at her hungrily. His tongue pushing into her, running all over her lips, tracing circles over her little bundle of nerves as she stammered out his name. It was only a minute to bring her to climax under his control of her body. She shook violently as she came but still he continued, unable to stop himself from tasting her sweet juices. He held on to her parted legs, keeping them bent in the air as he sucked at her tender opening.

When he felt satisfied, he sat back and watched her float back down from what he had counted as six times. He laid down beside her, wrapping her in his arms as she fell asleep with ease. He stayed like that for some time until he heard the sounds of his men returning from the raid. Getting up with as much stealth and ease as anyone expected of him, he made his way out of the tent with not so much as a movement from Amunet. When she'd eventually wake, a drunken Akefia would be awaiting her to pull him into bed alongside her.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Notes: **_So, do I have a chapter for you all! Good gravy! We are finally coming up to the chapters that I've written some time ago, in their entirety. I hope you all enjoy this one because from here the story is going to get a little more... um...um... Well, lets just say that you'll enjoy it. Hopefully...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

Akefia brought Amunet on multiple raids for several weeks after that, her skill and ability never ceasing to amaze him. When they would return, sometimes on the way back to the camp they would stop at the oasis, cleaning themselves off before giving into the temptation of being alone with each other once more. On one particular night, Amunet was standing next to Marik and a few other men, watching as Akefia gutted a man in the midst of a raid. Amunet could handle watching and even handling viscera like this, however, for some reason Amunet ran from the scene, immediately alerting Akefia. He grabbed his knife out of the now lifeless body before making his way through his men and finding her outside the villa on all fours, throwing up. Collecting her hair and pulling it back, she continued to wretch, croaking out "sorry," whenever she got a chance. When she seemed like she had nothing left, Akefia picked her up and carried her around, to the back of the house which had a small well. Grabbing her a bucket of water, Amunet washed her hands and mouth out before dipping her entire head into the bucket.

"Feeling better?"

"…Yes, forgive me. I don't know why I…" she trailed off, clutching her head as she tried to make sense of what had just happened.

"Don't think about it too much, we all have our moments," he said, rather uncharacteristically.

Amunet raised an eyebrow, "You?"

Akefia laughed heartily, "No, not I," he said petting her wet head.

"Never?"

"Not once,"

Amunet smiled up at him in a mixture of admiration and devotion.

"You got a few more kills left in you or you wanna leave?"

"I have got at least four left in me," she smirked devilishly.

"Let's get going then, before my men have all the fun,"

"Yes, my King," she said, still smiling up at him as he extended his hand towards her.

* * *

Amunet's nightmares came back with full force that night, foregoing all the progress that she had made since Akefia first made love to her. Akefia woke in the middle of the night to Amunet weeping and screaming, which he forcefully had to pry her out of sleep in order to stop it. Every night after that, the nightmares were so severe that she would often wake up by herself in a cold sweat, shaking and crying in Akefia's arms. She felt as though something was triggered deep within her that night she had watched Akefia gut the man in front of her, but she couldn't comprehend why. During the days Amunet felt too sick to even eat anything and also feared doing so in case she spilled her guts once more. She also began wringing the material of her skirt whenever she was left alone to her thoughts, deeply afraid for whatever was plaguing her. Akefia would catch her at different times, her hands twisting the fabric to the extent that holes began to appear. He didn't want to allow her to accompany him on any more raids, but he was too concerned about her strange behavior to leave her by herself for more than a few hours at a time. After the sixth night, Amunet woke up to a cold sweat again, feeling extremely nauseous. She ran outside and heaved the entire contents of her stomach. Akefia was standing behind her seconds after, watching her cough and her eyes tearing as she tried to speak.

"Don't apologize, I'll send for the healer in the morning," he said, his arms crossed as he pondered what ailment could be effecting Amunet to this extent.

"A spirit is plaguing me, trying to tell me something, but my dreams are too.." Amunet paused, choking on her words slightly as she continued. "Horrible things, almost like visions that I can't bear to witness," she said quietly. Her face straining to keep herself together as she looked up at Akefia apologetically, turning away and heaving once more.

"You don't think it has anything to do with those gold pieces, do you?" Akefia said, stepping forward and pulling back her hair as she coughed.

"I couldn't wear them again without having the necklace, the souls used to forge those items died as slaves to the Pharaoh, he must be able to manipulate them," she said, her voice hoarse. "However, I believe this to be unrelated," she said, turning to Akefia with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Come on, lets get you back into bed. My pet," he said, picking her up and taking her back inside their tent.

* * *

Amunet stared off into the ceiling where she saw the sun attempting to pour through the thick fabric of the tent, wondering how could she face Akefia after what the healer had explained to her. Her stomach was in a knot and her hands gripped her skirt, twisting it while attempting to relax. An hour had passed and unable to face telling, she soon drifted off to sleep. Akefia came in some time after, and upon seeing her sleeping form he decided not to disturb her. Yet, he couldn't fail to notice how her hands clutched lightly at her skirt, which was very wrinkled. Raising an eyebrow, he knew this habit of hers and figured that the healer must have said something for her to become upset.

"Amunet," he said gently, getting closer to her as he spoke.

Her eyebrows knotted at the noise, but she remained asleep.

"Amunet," he said louder, brushing his hand on her face and moving her hair, "Amunet, wake up,"

Opening her eyes and seeing him, Amunet felt slightly relieved until she realized that she wasn't ready to talk to him.

Seeing the panic in her eyes, "What's wrong?" he asked. "Did he put you to sleep?"

Suddenly struggling for air, not just words, she breathed heavily before responding, "No, I was just tired,"

"Well, what did he say? Bit by a snake or something? Spirit haunting you? Why have you been so sick and-" he stopped as Amunet had started wringing her skirt once more.

"I…I.." she sputtered out.

"Mhmmmmmmmmm?" Akefia mumbled impatiently.

"You won't hit me?" her face contorting in several different emotions at once.

He stared at her dumbstruck for a moment before opening his mouth slowly to speak, choosing his words carefully, "Why would I hit you?"

"Because, I…" she shook her head, unable to speak. "I did something that I shouldn't have done.."

Ready for something horrible but couldn't possibly comprehend what it could be, Akefia swallowed dryly before asking as calmly as he could muster, with the slight mocking tone he was famous for, "And what would that be?"

She was wringing the fabric of her skirt so tightly that it started to tear because of the force behind it.

"I.."

Akefia was starting to lose his patience, and fighting back the urge to scream at her, he got up and started to walk out the tent. Stopping the moment he began to step outside, Akefia had wrangled it out of Amunet, who blurted the truth out so quickly that he did not hear her. Turning around, he looked at her quizzically, "What was that again?"

Amunet had tears streaming down her face as she stared at her hands. She mumbled it again, but still Akefia could not hear her. She jumped as he laughed forcefully, unable to take a second longer without breaking his cool demeanor.

"Amunet, I am not going to hit you, have I ever hit you?" he asked, amused slightly.

"No, its not that, it's just.." she looked up at him. "If my dreams are anything representative of what will happen, I'm scared," she said, looking back down at her hands.

"What are you scared of then?" he said, walking over to her and getting on his knees.

"I'm with child," she said.

Akefia blinked, not moving any other muscle as he processed what she had just said.

Amunet squinted, expecting her extremely moody thief to do anything but what he was about to. She felt his arms envelop her and his lips met hers while more tears rolled down her face.

"How could I ever hurt you? Have you no faith in your King?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're not mad?"

"You should know by now, my little Amunet, you're anything but my slave. Although you still belong to me, body and soul, have you not realized that I, similarly, belong only to you?" he asked into the bend of her neck.

"Truly?" she asked, crying slightly as he brought his face back to hers and stared in her grey eyes.

"I had to capture you just so I could have you near me," he said grinning mischievously.

Amunet laughed, crying still as he embraced her once more.

"Tell me," he cooed into her ear.

"My King, I love you," she whispered.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's Notes: **_So sorry for the long break between posts, yesterday was my birthday! So i was a bit preoccupied this past week to say the least. Okay, so this chapter Im not too happy about, HOWEVER, it is still an important chapter and sorry to leave you hanging a little bit but I wanted to give you guys a break before it got crazy. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor claim to. Obviously.

* * *

A few months passed somewhat slowly for Amunet, who seemed to grow at a very fast pace. Only four and a half months into her pregnancy, Amunet appeared as if she were six months. Although her face and the rest of her body were left virtually unaltered as she wore the pregnancy extremely well. Akefia noticed how her breasts grew larger more than anything else, but the glow she emitted was truly magnificent and almost God like in nature. Akefia no longer threatened any man who dared to take a glance at his beloved Amunet, for he couldn't blame them for admiring such an ethereal being such as her. The fact that she was pregnant with his child also granted him more patience in this regard, almost primitively viewing her as marked territory to any man. He would silently dare someone to even speak to her in an offensive manner just so he could kill the man on the spot. Marik was also strangely protective over Amunet, bringing her more food than she could possibly consume and washing her clothes so she would not have to hurt her back doing so. Amunet felt increasingly embarrassed as time went on to be naked in front of Akefia, who desired her at a much more frequent rate then before the pregnancy. Amunet was too shy to ever tell him, but during their most intimate of times together, he truly made her feel like a queen despite her insecurities with her growing body, and she cherished him all the more for that.

He no longer allowed her to go on raids, leaving Amunet alone for hours at a time. She would use the time to adjust her clothing for when she was a bit larger, as well as sewing new clothes for the baby. Her nightmares had eventually receded back into the dark confines of her mind, allowing her to sleep deeply and dream about the day that the baby would be born. Almost as soon as Amunet hit her fifth month, she found herself increasingly irritated by virtually everything.

On the cot in their tent, Amunet tried to stand up, but only succeeded in falling back, huffing in annoyance. She leaned back all the way to lay down, tired of trying to stand so many times, and grunted loudly in frustration. Unbeknownst to her, Akefia had heard her grunt seconds before stepping inside and seeing her wring away at her skirt. He moved silently over to her, and got on his knees beside her as he watched her scrunch her face with closed eyes. Clasping his hands gently over hers, her eyes shot open as her face turned towards him suddenly.

"Akefia! You can't keep doing that, you'll scare the baby right out of me," she smiled, feigning anger.

"I didn't mean to, my little thief, but you've got to keep your wits about you," he said soothingly as he stroked her sweat soaked strands off of her face. "But tell me, my pet. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, well… It's just, I'm tired," she half mumbled out.

Akefia took a deep breath and sat back a little, closing his eyes.

"Amunet, I'm not going to ask you again. You can't lie to me," Akefia said, his eyes still closed.

She nodded silently before she spoke, softly, as if she didn't want him to hear her.

"I'm rather uncomfortable, being here, this pregnant… I'm sorry, it's just hard for me," she looked down at her hands as Akefia suddenly stood up. His brows were knotted in frustration as he spared a quick glance at Amunet, who was doing her best not to be overly emotional. He had started to leave, alerting Amunet to look up at him before he was gone.

"Please, don't be mad at me-" she was cut off by him raising his hand in order to silence her.

"Take a nap, we will talk about this another time," he said curtly before he removed himself from the tent. Amunet managed to get out a quiet, "Yes, my King," which he had heard just as he stepped back into the sun. Now feeling slightly guilty for leaving her alone in that way, Akefia was too busy contemplating his task at hand to focus on that. Although he would never admit it to anyone, including Amunet, whenever she addressed him in that manner, it always melted his cold exterior a little bit. The pregnancy had only furthered their deep devotion to one another, and Akefia found her increasingly beautiful almost every time he looked at her. The healer had come by a few times to check on Amunet's progression, and was astonished at the rate she seemed to be going. Most recently when he had come by, he told Akefia that he assumed she would deliver a very large baby boy when the time came. Akefia couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as he walked away from the healer and into the tent where Amunet laid. Knowing how well she was carrying their child, he couldn't help but marvel at how healthy and youthful she looked as she filled out over time.

Akefia knew that the campsite in the desert was no place for Amunet in her current state, much less an infant. That afternoon only solidified what he already knew, and as he walked towards Marik, he tried his best not to look as frustrated as he felt.

Amunet had trouble drifting off to sleep once Akefia had left her in, what she assumed, as a fit of anger. She knew that Akefia had been more than accommodating in the past few months, but essentially wanting to be anywhere but the camp maybe asked too much of his patience. When she woke up a few hours later, she noticed a plate of food and fresh water at the table but no Akefia. She got up after a few moments and sat at the table, eating hungrily as she hoped that he wasn't that upset with her to feel disinterested in coming to eat with her before a raid. Once she was done she made her way over to the pile of fabric in the corner, sewing to keep her hands busy as she tried once again to remain calm and not let her current condition cause her to fly over the edge emotionally. Hours went by and Amunet couldn't help but panic slightly, she stopped sewing and decided to take a short walk into the camp to see if Marik had stayed behind.

As she passed the few men who remained in the center, she was tempted to ask them whether or not Marik had joined Akefia, but felt a hand on her shoulder just as she turned back around.

"There's no cause for concern," Marik said, giving her a genuine half smile.

"Did he seem," Amunet started, not knowing how to proceed from there.

"He's not mad at you, Amunet. Far from it, he'd do anything to make you happy. He was just frustrated, that's all," Marik said, knowing full well what Akefia's thought process entailed.

"Thank you," Amunet said with a slight nod, the stress in her face melting back into her tranquil qualities. She started to walk back to the tent when Marik suddenly spoke,

"You hungry?"

"I'm always a little hungry," she said smilingly.

"Eat with me and then I'll take you back," Marik said, gesturing for her to sit on the bench nearby the fire, where there was a great deal of meat being cooked.

As she sat down the smokiness of the meat wafted into her nose, making her far more hungry than she had realized. Marik cut a few pieces off of a skewer and handed her the plate, before doing the same for himself. He sat next to her as they ate in contented silence, savoring the juiciness of fresh meat and the warmth it brought to their bodies. After just a few moments Marik looked over to see that Amunet had cleared her plate some time ago and rose to give her more.

"You sure can pack it away, can you?" he said, chuckling a bit as he placed even more meat onto her plate. Presenting it to her as almost a challenge, Amunet cocked an eyebrow and took the plate back into her hands before settling in once more. Sure enough, within a few moments she had finished, sucking on her fingers to get rid of the stickiness which lingered there.

Standing up, Amunet handed Marik the plate, which he stacked underneath his own and bowed her head slightly in gratitude.

"Thank you, I can walk myself back. Good night," she said, placing her hands on her stomach affectionately as she began to walk back to the tent that Akefia would be coming back to only in a matter of time.

Three days had passed and there was still no sign of Akefia. Amunet had been nothing short of terrified that something had happened to him, but she couldn't help but trust that the connection between them had not given her anything to worry about. Amunet would know if something had happened to him, even if she had trouble accepting the fact that this was the longest amount of time apart since before he had initially taken her to the camp.

Marik had made sure that Amunet was as occupied as he could possibly keep her while Akefia was away. He knew that Akefia would be taking longer than he usually would, but he had not suspected that it could be as anxiety ridden as it had been. Marik almost felt as stressed as Amunet, willing his boss to come back as soon as possible so Amunet could feel at ease once more, and so he would not have to spar with her again. He had been scared to do so in her current condition, but Amunet had demanded that he would give her his best, despite the pregnancy and fought with him for a good deal of time. Marik was largely bewildered to find that he couldn't come close to hitting Amunet, and half way through their first session, he had forgotten all about her condition, unable to land a single strike. Once she disarmed him, her serious face would melt into a warm smile and she would laugh genuinely before asking if they could sit down and have something to eat. She was still upset that Akefia had left things the way he did before he took off, not even bothering to tell her how far away this raid was or how long he'd actually be gone for.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Notes: **_Enjoy the calm before the storm people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor claim to. OC is mine, and mine alone.

* * *

On the morning of the fourth day Akefia had been gone, Amunet woke up to a stirring feeling in her belly. Moving her hands, she was surprised to feel the baby kicking with some vigor. A mixture of melancholy and joy washed over her as she started the long process of getting out of bed. After a few minutes Amunet had managed to get up and wash her face before stepping out of the tent in an attempt to find Marik. Just as she raised her hand to block the harsh glare of sun, she was almost tackled down to the ground as she was pushed into a man's embrace.

_Akefia…_

As she registered Akefia folding his arms around her, she slowly brought her arms up to his face, needing to look at him in order to believe it was truly him.

He looked no different than he had when she had last seen him, maybe a little darker from all the traveling he had done, but otherwise Amunet felt the baby kicking harder as she gazed in his eyes. Her hands fell down to his own, pulling them to her stomach so he could feel it as well. His eyes widened in surprise, but continued to touch her large belly, leaning his forehead on the top of her head. Amunet tried her best not to cry, but she was so happy to finally know that nothing had happened to him that she couldn't help a few tears stain her glowing cheeks.

"You miss me?" he smirked.

All she could do was nod her head as her hands ran over his forearms, gripping them as she felt the knot in her throat loosen a bit.

His lips came down on hers just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, kissing her as his hands smoothed over the tight fabric covering her stomach. When he pulled away from her, Amunet looked up at him through a haze of longing and pulled him into the shade of the tent. Getting the idea, Akefia kissed her bare shoulder as he began to pull at her dress, gathering it in his hands in order to take it off. Amunet moaned quietly as she was released from the confines of her clothes and turned around, meeting his mouth with her own. Gently helping her down onto the cot, where moments earlier she had struggled to get up and off of, he stepped back to look at Amunet in all of her beauty. Glowing with a mixture of youth and fertility, Akefia fell to his knees, dropping his cloak behind him as he did so. His hands ran over her body, paying special attention to all the areas she was slightly fuller in, especially her breasts which he soon enveloped into his mouth one at a time, almost expecting to taste her sweet milk as he did so. Although minimally disappointed with not obtaining a single drop, Akefia focused his attentions elsewhere, leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach and to her most intimate of areas. As he tasted her, Amunet moaned his name, begging for more as his tongue teased her eager body.

"Tell me you missed me," he said, stopping his movements and looking up at her blushing face.

"I missed you," she said breathily.

Akefia smirked before he brought up his lips back up to her mouth, kissing her slowly as she squirmed beneath him.

"I love you," she said as his mouth slid down her chin, kissing her neck as he inhaled her scent.

Akefia paused before continuing, kissing her body more passionately as Amunet smiled in pleasure, knowing that he felt the same.

* * *

As Amunet laid in Akefia's arms, their naked bodies sticking lightly to each other, she cleared her throat to speak,

"My King?"

Akefia responded with an amused sort of grunt, squeezing her closer while being mindful of her stomach.

"Where did you go?" she asked quietly, not wanting to upset him if he did not want to talk about the subject.

He was silent for some time, putting Amunet slightly on edge as she waited patiently for him to respond.

"Would you like to see?"

"See?" she repeated, confused as to what he could possibly show her.

"Why don't you get dressed while I go speak to Marik," he said, placing a single kiss on the top of her head before removing himself from her to get his shendyt and cloak on.

He walked out of the tent without a second glance at Amunet, who was left in the same predicament as she was before. Letting her annoyance wash clearly over her face as she took a second before she attempted to get up once more, Akefia entered the tent almost as quickly as he left with a large grin on his face.

"Did you really think I was going to leave you like that?"

Amunet had dropped her anger and was now laughing, her hands grabbing at her stomach as Akefia walked forward, now laughing with her as well.

"Oh, Amunet, I thought you knew me better than that," he said, still laughing slightly as he helped stand her up and pull her dress back on.

"I should have known better than to have doubted you my liege," she said in a tone that mimicked his own.

"Quite right my Queen," he smiled at her as they walked out, into the blaring heat of the day. Amunet felt a sweet smile spread across her face at his words, coupled with the hand that guided the small of her back in the direction he chose. As they passed the center of the camp, Marik waved them down,

"You need to eat!" gesturing blatantly towards Amunet.

Akefia sighed, changing their course so Amunet could eat.

She sat down on the makeshift bench as Marik handed her the plate full of food. Akefia stood and conversed with Marik in a low voice a few paces away from her as she sat, eating suspiciously. The moment she was done, they walked back over to her in silence as Amunet attempted to stand by herself. Akefia was over to her in an instant, helping her needlessly at that point, resuming their previous course to what she assumed was his horse.

"Is it on the horse?" she inquired.

"No, but you'll be. If you can manage, of course," he spoke in a quiet, but amused tone.

Amunet snorted before Akefia had shot her a look that gave her goosebumps all over her body in an instant. She nodded her head as they finally approached the black beast, petting the head before Akefia began to help her up as gently as he possibly could. She was on the horse in a matter of a few seconds, much to her surprise, Akefia mounting behind her once he had untied the reigns.

"Where are you taking me?" she finally asked, an hour into their travel.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it?" he grinned.

"No," she sighed, scrunching her face in frustration.

Akefia chuckled, moving his hand to lay flat on her belly. Feeling another strong kick, his eyes widened in surprise once more as Amunet placed her hand on top of his own. Leaning back into him even more, Amunet closed her eyes as she tried to contemplate what he had in store for her.

Within the next hour they had reached their destination. Amunet looked behind her towards Akefia, completely bewildered.

"Here, put this on," he said, grabbing a hooded cloak from the bag on the horse and helping her slip it on as best she could while sitting.

Akefia removed his red cloak and while stuffing into the bag, removed another hooded cloak and put it on, covering his white mane completely.

Amunet stiffened with a mixture of dread and excitement as he ushered the horse forward at a much slower pace. Stopping the horse after a reasonable distance, he slid off before he gingerly helped Amunet off as well.

"I-" her words choked her as Akefia smiled and pushed her forward.

"Go ahead," he grinned.

She only took one step before she began crying, turning back around to embrace Akefia.

"Home…" she sobbed.

Trying his best not to laugh, he hushed her as he lifted her up and carried her into the structure.

"I could have gotten you a chest full of gold and you wouldn't have even batted an eyelash, I get you some abandoned house and you're a mess. Get your priorities straight Amunet," he joked, setting her down once they had made it past the door. They both removed their hoods but Amunet removed the cloak entirely, dropping it on the floor as she looked at Akefia in disbelief. She shuffled slowly around the rooms as Akefia spoke,

"I can't afford for you to be spotted by too many people, someone might recognize you. This location was perfect, far enough from the main village where no one will bother you but close enough should you need anything. I've paid an elderly woman to keep an eye on you, just in case I'm not there when.." he trailed off as Amunet rounded the corner and met him face to face.

"I understand," she responded sadly. "How often will you come?" she asked, hesitatingly.

"The ride isn't that long from the camp, I made sure of that. But, as often as I can, " he said in a soft tone that made the knot in Amunet's throat swell again.

"Did you look out the back window?" he asked, perking up slightly.

"No," Amunet said just as he grabbed her hand and practically ran out of the house, pulling her with him.

"Slow down!" she half yelled, laughing as they ran out the structure and made their way to the back.

"What could you possibly have to sh-" Amunet stopped as she gazed upon a small, but very lush garden. Knowing her affinity for growing herbs and other plants, Akefia had spent a great deal of time not only looking for the perfect location, but had taken the time to do this for her.

She embraced him tightly before she made her way into the rows of plants, sitting in the middle after a few moments. The sun warmed her body and the dirt beneath her was just as warm, Akefia watched her contentedly as the wind blew a stray flower onto her lap. Picking it up and smelling it, her eyes closed as Akefia made his way over to where she sat, laying down, his head on her lap.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hey everyone, hope you have enjoyed the last chapter cause this is where the adventure-y angst-y stuff comes in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

The weeks had come and gone in what Amunet felt was no more than a blink of an eye. Akefia kept his word after leaving her that day in the house that he had mysteriously acquired for her. Within the first few days there Amunet had met the old woman who would come by, almost on a daily basis, helping her cook and do simple tasks around the house. She was lucky enough to have a well hidden behind the garden in some bushes, where she would gather water to pour into the large tub for her laundry. Each visit, Akefia would bring more of her belongings as well as some, gifts, that he practically showered her with. He was careful to always come hooded on the days that he'd visit, coming early enough so that once the old woman saw his horse outside the small home she would turn around and head back so that the couple could get some privacy.

It was more then a month that went by before the old woman came by on one particularly early morning with some intimate advice. Amunet greeted her warmly and allowed her to enter before the old woman smiled and shook her head no. Confused, she was about to open her mouth when the old woman sweetly told her that soon Amunet's husband was going to have to keep his hands off of her until after she was healed from the delivery. Amunet's mouth stayed open as the old woman apologized for coming by so early and informing her that she didn't want to stick around lest he show up.

Amunet couldn't help but blush a deep red as she watched the old woman make her leisurely walk back to her own home. Taking the opportunity of already being outside to check on her garden, she collected some herbs and plants to cook with while pondering how she would break the news to him.

Although rare, Amunet was able to convince Akefia on multiple nights to stay with her, stating that her dreams were becoming particularly violent and had trouble sleeping when he was away. Not wanting to tear himself from her in the first place, Akefia found himself hard pressed to deny the beauty that begged practically nothing of him. Knowing that his men would be fine without him on those particular nights, he slept with Amunet curled in his arms, his hands resting on her belly. Though it was difficult, Akefia eventually heeded the old woman's words and managed to keep himself from becoming too intimate when alone with Amunet. They would kiss each other tenderly for a great while before Amunet would begin to doze off. Not exactly eager to fall asleep as he gazed at Amunet, the moonlight beaming onto her face from the small window in the bedroom, he would recall how sometimes he would catch her in the garden, the sun on her face as she smiled. Before he would just make love to her on the spot, not caring if he bruised a few plants in the process. Now, he had to fight all the desire he had into controlled amounts, careful of riling her up to a point that he himself was unable to come back from.

One day he caught her bathing in the large tub that she washed her clothes in after she was clean. As she got out, grabbing nothing to conceal herself, began scrubbing at her dress in strong precise strokes. Akefia could not even bring himself to make his presence know as his breath hitched in his throat looking at her. Every time he looked at her, he couldn't help but marvel at her beauty as well as the never ending depths of his devotion to her.

* * *

After a particularly brutal raid, Akefia spent a few days recovering before heading out to see his beloved Amunet. Marik had been coaxing him into leaving the day before for Amunet's sake, but Akefia had been hurt more than he had previously let on, so he used the time to rest and woke up first thing in the morning. As he approached the house, he noticed that the village nearby seemed to have a great deal of commotion going on. Akefia frowned while slowing his horse so he could speak to a young boy walking nearby.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked pointing to the source of all the commotion.

The boy looked apprehensively at the cloaked figure towering over him on the black beast, but nevertheless answered him quickly.

"Funeral processions for an elder woman," he said, squinting in the sun.

"That's it?" he snorted.

"She was very dear to everyone in the village, even her," the boy said, pointing in the direction that Akefia was heading.

His eyes widened and nodded at the boy before throwing him a satchel full of coins.

"Tell no one," he said, taking off to Amunet as the boy gaped at the bag he was now holding.

Noticing the door was open, Akefia got off his horse and paused for a long moment before stepping to the side of the house where he figured Amunet would be. Not knowing what he would do for Amunet now that her caretaker was gone, and how to even tell her, he came upon the garden. He could almost see her, sitting amongst all the plants, taking in their various smells before plucking what she needed and attempting to stand without any help. His eyes darted around, she wasn't there like he had expected. He walked back to the door but couldn't help but feel like something was pushing him forward at a much faster rate.

"Amunet!" he called as he entered the house.

Yes, she had been quite forgetful in her current state but she'd never leave the door open. Amunet was too paranoid and terrified of the people in the world around her to be that comfortable.

As he moved from room to room, reality set in Akefia as he registered the items of the house tossed everywhere, the blood marking the walls and floors, the torn fabrics shredded and soaked red. As the seconds passed by him, he realized the door had been broken in and was barely standing up by its hinges.

His fear quickly became a rage that he hadn't felt in a long time, causing him to scan the house once more for any detail that would lead him to find Amunet. When he could find nothing, he quickly ran to his horse and mounted it, kicking it in the direction of the village. Surely, someone had to know something.

As he came to the outskirts of the village once more, he jumped off his horse and led it through an alley. An older woman was shaking out a rug towards the end, and Akefia walked up to her, asking if she had seen any strange visitors come to the village or the house up the hill.

The old woman shook her head no, and Akefia walked away annoyed, hoping to ask a few more people before he headed back to the camp to round up a search party. Just before he turned out of the alley he heard the old woman's voice,

"No strange visitors, just the Royal Guard,"

Akefia froze on the spot, his fists clenched and his stomach dipped while his heart began to thump erratically at the old woman's words. Akefia could barely move as he asked, "How long ago?"

"Yesterday, in fact-"

Akefia was already back on his horse, taking off in the direction of the palace. Not thinking about anything but Amunet back in the clutches of the man that had scarred her back and broke her spirit to the point in which she had barely recovered from. Now that she was pregnant, his fear multiplied with the prospect that the Pharaoh would do anything to catch the attention of the Thief King.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's Notes: **_Well sorry for the long wait but Im getting sad now that we're winding down to the end of our journey, boys and girls. This chapter takes place before Akefia comes and realizes that Amunet is gone. We see this from her perspective, more or less, and I actually had to shorten it because it was more like two chapters in one. I promise I'll update the next one sooner. Oh. Also, I will be updating older chapters that are in sorely need of grammar fixes and what not. But not right away... But soon..

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Amunet was in the kitchen that morning, her hands moving seamlessly between dishes and the vegetables she was chopping. Occasionally stopping to straighten her back, placing a hand on her stomach and brushing her fingertips lightly over it in small circles, humming in peaceful bliss. She finished plopping the last few pieces in the pot of water before looking for the flint needed to start the fire. As she spotted it she began to hear the sound of hooves rapidly approaching.

"Akefia," she smiled.

Sightly relived that he had decided to come today, especially with the prospect of bread and the other treats he usually brought with him, Amunet waddled to the window to see the black haired horse.

Bile rose up her throat while her stomach dipped once she saw a group of men all on horses slowly approaching the white horse that had already been tied to the post. She saw the tail end of a violet cape swish just out of her line of sight, followed by the three most terrifying noises she had ever heard in her life.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Amunet began to realize how violent her reaction was when she looked at her shaking hands and felt the need to prop herself up as her knees buckled. She scanned the house from the corner in the kitchen as though this was her first time in the house, the only way out in her current state would be that front door. There would be no way she could get out the tiny windows in the house. She remembered that on one occasion Akefia had brought her the pair of three pronged daggers that he had trained her with. Then she remembered the sword he had left her just last week, seeing it propped up in the other corner of the kitchen, Amunet willed her body to move towards it as a voice found its way to her from outside.

"Is there a little flower home all by herself?"

Amunet shook violently as her hand gripped the rough handle of the sword. She stepped back and looked out the window, counting at least twenty men. She knew why he had brought so many, and tried to steel her nerves as she backed herself into another corner of the room.

"Are you ready to be plucked my dear?" the baritone voice called out to her in a mocking tone, sending shivers down her spine as she remembered waking up to his hands all over her before a whip came down on her back.

"Boys, I think she might need some assistance getting out, what do you think?" she could hear the smirk on his face as he spoke just as the door came crashing into the wall as it swung open.

She would have to fight her way out.

Soldiers ran in as Amunet held the sword behind her back, shielding it from their view as more poured into the small kitchen.

The Pharaoh emerged from the sea of men who had to part in order for him to walk in. His amethyst eyes roamed her body hungrily, a smile curling at his lips as his gaze lingered at her belly.

"Ah, so you are no longer pure. Just as I had expected from the thief's little whore. Not that I can blame him, she is quite tempting, isn't she?"

His men grumbled in agreement, some of them chuckling as they stared at the seemingly helpless woman in front of them. Almost eight months pregnant, Amunet held her ground as she gripped the sword a little tighter behind her when they had edged towards her a little more.

Her eyes fell back to the Pharaoh, who was smiling at her, like one would after catching a particularly difficult prey.

"Now this can all end very agreeably if you simply get on your knees before me and beg for mercy. I am... a compassionate King," he spoke as his men laughed at the last statement.

Amunet swallowed, finding that her anger was winning over any fear she had about what should happen in the next few moments.

"Get out of my house," she said slowly through gritted teeth.

"Oh my sweet flower, don't you want to avoid hurting the little demon festering inside of her?"

"Call off your men if they don't want to die along with you, the Gods won't look very kindly after you in the afterlife," she said, narrowing her eyes in challenge of his threat.

He chuckled maniacally, dropping his head back and saying in a low voice,

"Make sure she's alive when you all are through,"

With that they all charged at Amunet, who pulled out the sword behind her and killed the first man who swung at her by splitting the top of his head. As his blood sprayed onto her she moved quickly to avoid his crumbling body and moved through the men as calmly as she had been when she was chopping her vegetables. Men fell to the floor as Amunet sliced and blew through the soldiers as though she manipulated time itself. Striking one after another away, she drew a second sword from behind a man who lost his sight to the hilt of her blow.

As the majority of the men began to falter around her, she kept an eye on the Pharaoh who had almost lazily drawn his sword in acknowledgment. She struck down the final two men, knocking one of them out cold while the other wept as he gripped the stub that used to carry his hand.

The Pharaoh grinned, amused at the scene before him he stepped forward and gestured to her stomach with his blade.

"I wonder how long it will take to expel that demon from your body. Perhaps only seconds," he smirked.

Amunet's eyes glared fire as she moved her body into a complete circle, slicing her swords through the air around the Pharaoh with such forced that his ears rang. As they began to fight, Amunet noticed how fast and aggressive his movements were, and realized that she was already out of breath. She knew that he had only brought that many men in order to wear her down enough to the point that she would be easy pickings for the King, the fear of what would happen if she lost scared her deeply but fought back with every ounce of strength she could possible find. She struggled to maintain her calm movements, but her pregnancy had played right into the Pharaoh's hands.

"Come on flower, don't you want to succumb to your powerful King?" he said as their swords met between them, each testing the other's will. "I am merciful upon women who learn that their place is at my feet," he smirked again.

Her anger boiled over at his words, causing her to strike him with such force that he was thrown back into the wall. Unbeknownst to Amunet, his lips had curled into a sly grin as he dodged her second attack. His movement was too fast as he had grabbed long black hair, winding it up so quickly around his hand so that she was pulled backward into his chest as he swiftly brought the blade in his hand to her throat.

"Drop them now,"

Amunet reluctantly dropped her swords after a moment of struggling caused the skin on her throat to break, leaving red droplets to ooze from her tender skin.

She felt his chest on her back vibrate as he chuckled, his breath suddenly hot on her ear,

"See, training you to be obedient shouldn't be as difficult as you think,"

Amunet grunted as the sword began to press deeper into her skin, she felt warm liquid ooze down her collar bone as she clutched the arm that had now moved to hold her own down.

"You must behave now, or you'll be begging for death, understand?" his low voice sending tremors through her body as she processed the fact that she had lost. More soldiers began to make their way into the house, as he inhaled the scent of her hair as he clutched her body closer to him. Amunet closed her eyes, remembering how Akefia had always loved the smell of her hair, regardless of how long it had been since she had last washed it. The happy memory brought tears down her cheeks as the Pharaoh ordered one of the soldiers to tie her up.

The guard quickly did so, binding her wrists and ankles together tightly before wrapping a noose around her neck and handing the end of the rope to the Pharaoh. He had adjusted his hold as the man did his work, and despite all her struggling, Amunet was completely bound and at the mercy of the man behind her. Without much effort, he scooped her into his arms, carrying her outside as more men piled into the house in order to retrieve their fallen comrades.

"Have mercy on me," she whispered, disgusted at how the words had fallen from her lips.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's Notes: **_Well, here we go boys and girls. I meant to post sooner but alas, work is tiresome. Please keep in mind that this story is winding down so we are coming up on very graphic and mature content. Please, if you are squeamish with these kinds of things, or not old enough to be reading stuff like this...PLEASE STOP READING IT.

THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was rough writing it..My poor Amunet...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

* * *

"Oh my sweet flower, you didn't follow the simplest of instructions, so now you will have to be punished. Maybe if you stop struggling so much, I don't have to hurt you that badly," he smirked.

"I don't even know where he is, he abandoned me-"

The Pharaoh had looked down at Amunet's face as they approached a large cage on the back of a carriage, dropping her on the ground halfway through her sentence. As she groaned in pain, unable to catch herself due to the rope restraining her limbs, she suddenly felt her scalp searing as his hand rifled through her hair and yanked her, forcing her on her knees.

"He probably doesn't even know where I am," she said through gritted teeth.

"Why must you lie to me? I know very well he's been here. In fact, his stupidity and utter carelessness for you is what led me to your precious hiding spot. Who else has white hair in this part of the country?" his words dripped venom into Amunet, her blood was only rushing faster with her fear for the man still gripping her hair.

"He made it quite easy for his little prized possession to get captured," he smirked at her.

"He would never-" Amunet's words were caught off again, this time as the Pharaoh backhanded her face, causing her eyes to water at the sheer force he invoked.

"Did I allow you to speak?" he snarled into her as he bent over, still yanking her black locks upward.

Amunet glared up at him, images of their last encounter still blaring in front of her very eyes. Silently, she showed him how much hatred she possessed for him, her grey eyes moved him to come down to her level. He released her hair, only for his hand to find itself on the back of her neck, pulling her so close that their noses almost brushed.

"I give you permission to speak, what would you like to say to your King?" he said, enjoying her reaction to his words.

Amunet, knowing very well the consequences of her actions, repeated her mistake from their last encounter and spit in his face once more.

Her face stung even more as he backhanded her yet again.

"Since you want to behave like an animal, I must treat you like one," he said just before laying a barrage of hits onto Amunet, striking her face repeatedly until she fell to the ground. He gripped her hair off the rocky ground and began to drag her towards the cage that he had brought - knowing very well of her temperament.

Once he had approached the wagon, he opened the cage door with one hand while still holding on to her hair with the other. She was too tired at this point to force herself to stand as he yanked her in an attempt to do so, remaining as dead weight, Atem merely bent down to pick her up, tossing her into the cage.

Amunet watched him from inside the bars as he looked over her frame for what felt to her like a long while. He licked his lips and made his way over to his white horse, smiling a demented smile as he went.

….

Once they had reached the inside of the palace walls, the Pharaoh looked back at the cage which had now come to a complete stop. Amunet looked at him from behind the bars, fear evident in her eyes as he got off his horse and walked over to her at a leisurely pace.

She heard the lock turn and the door squeal open as she followed him to the now open door with her eyes.

"She won't come willingly, that will have to be taught to her later," he smirked.

"Retrieve her," he said to the guards surrounding him.

Ever obedient, his men clambered into the cage after Amunet, who broke the nose of the first guard to touch her, despite her hands being tied together. After a few feeble attempts, one guard managed to put her into a tight chokehold, while another held her from kicking, despite her legs being tied as well. The Pharaoh reached out and grabbed Amunet from the opening of the cage as if she were a piece of meat being handed to him from a butcher. As he held her bridal style, turning and walking up the palace steps, she stopped squirming and began to silently pray that nothing would happen to the baby and for Akefia to stay away, lest he get caught attempting to save her. Willing to sacrifice herself for either Akefia or the baby blossoming inside of her, her vision glazed over as the Pharaoh carried her through various hallways and large rooms. Occasionally glancing an eye over his newest acquisition of property, Atem let a grin slide over his features as his brows narrowed with devious intent.

Amunet held back the tears and attempted to swallow the knot in her throat as they entered what had to be his private chambers. As he took step, by agonizing step towards the bed, she began to squirm once more, unable to control her obvious fear. Dropping her onto the tops of his silken sheets, Amunet remained perfectly still for a moment before attempting to back away as much as her tied limbs would allow.

"You're looking quite vulnerable my dear," he said as he removed his cape from his shoulders, tossing it carelessly onto the floor.

Amunet couldn't keep it together any longer once he had spoken, she began to feel nauseous and shook uncontrollably. Absolutely terrified, she began sobbing quite loud, much to her captor's enjoyment.

"Oh, what's wrong flower? Are you scared?" he spoke in a mocking tone that only proved to Amunet how scared she should in fact be.

He walked forward, removing the item around his neck to rest on the bed stand. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he traced a finger down her arm.

Chills swept up Amunet's spine at his touch, and when he had procured a dagger she felt a slight pain in her stomach.

_Please, don't come now little one. Please._

Enjoying her reaction to the weapon he had pulled out of his belt, he cut the bonds that held her legs together, running his hand over them once he was done.

"It's obvious why I brought you here, no?" he asked with a smirk that Amunet could have killed him for, if she were able.

Glaring back at him, Amunet did not make any movement to show him that she was going to respond.

He chuckled after a few seconds had passed between them, and got onto the bed, slightly straddling her thighs and pinning her arms over her head. As he leaned in, Amunet closed her eyes in preparation for the pain that would soon follow. Her cheek was already bruised and swollen from earlier, hitting her this time only served to make the skin on her cheek rip open in a small gash.

"I expect you to respond when I ask you a question, but I'll just ask you another one rather than repeating myself. Where is he?"

Amunet opened her watery eyes and saw his amethyst eyes glaring down at her.

"I don't know," she said, expecting another onslaught of pain at her response.

As he leaned closer to her, she felt a pressure on her stomach.

"There seems to be something getting in my way," he grinned mischievously.

With that he picked up the discarded dagger from his side and dragged the point of the blade across her stomach.

"Should I just cut it out, and then have my way with you?" he threatened.

Amunet felt the knot bobbing in her throat and gasped out a loud sob,

"Please, do what you will to me, but don't hurt the baby" she cried.

He chuckled, drawing back his dagger before saying,

"You're about to burst anyway, aren't you?"

Amunet shook her head slightly, mumbling, "I'm not even eight months along yet,"

"Seven months? You're quite large for seven months. Ah, the labor would probably kill you then anyways. Let me take care of it, my sweet little flower. I'll get rid of it for you, then all you have to think about is pleasuring me," he smiled at her as she continued to cry at his words.

He leaned down and kissed her tear stained cheeks, although she kept tossing her head to avoid his lips making contact with her skin. He quickly smacked her face, keeping his hand there to force the other side of her face into the pillow.

"You can either fight me and cause me to lose my temper, or you can be what the Gods intended a little whore like you to be, and obey, The latter will allow your brat to live longer," he said, lifting his hand off of her face.

She looked to him, with the best of her ability to see, fear plaguing her eyes as she closed them in silent compliance.

"Understand?" he smirked.

She did not make any move, nor say a word, causing him to grab her hair roughly and smack her face repeatedly until blood stained his hand and dripped down her cheek.

"Understand?" he repeated.

Reluctantly, Amunet nodded her head, too scared to actually speak as she could barely breathe in between her sobbing.

"I think you still don't get it. I want you to say, 'Yes, I understand'," gripping her arms as he snarled into her face.

"Yes, I understand," she choked out.

"Who?"

Amunet's breath hitched in her throat before she began to sob louder, flinching as he raised his hand to strike her.

"Who the fuck am I, you dirty little whore?!" he screamed.

She cried, sputtering out "Pharaoh,"

"Yes and as the Pharaoh, I am your what?" he bellowed.

She could only cry in response, knowing what he wanted from her and the fond memory she had of calling Akefia, Master, were punished and expelled from her thoughts.

"Too late," he said as he raised his hand and smacked her once more. Amunet felt more pain ripple not only through her cheek, but through her stomach as well. He raised his hand again, Amunet flinching and sputtering out a raspy, "Master!"

Atem's face melted into a sinister smile which peeled open at the corners of his lips and opening completely as he began to laugh maniacally. He lowered his hand to her head, petting her black hair and admiring it a little more with each stroke.

"I quite prefer you this way, never would have thought getting pregnant could be your downfall. Say it again, my pretty little whore," his words making Amunet cringe and writhe in fear below him.

Tears rolled down her face as she swallowed, "Master," she mumbled.

The Pharaoh groaned something animalistic and savage, moving his hand down to her breasts and ripping the fabric concealing them.

"Now let's see, oh yes. You were lying to me about the whereabouts of your little thief, weren't you?"

"I wasn't lying…Master," she almost retched as the word fell out of her mouth.

He snorted before ripping her dress all the way down the middle of her body. A hand gripped her throat, his nails digging into her flesh as another hand moved down in between her breasts. Using his nails with this hand as well, Atem dug into the area and dragged them down, scraping her tight skin over her belly. She felt a stronger wave of pain rippling through her and began to pray once more, _Please not now, do not come now little one._

"Oh, but I think you are. However, I have many ways that I might be able to get the truth out of you yet…"


	29. Chapter 29

_**Author's Notes: **_Well, I really hope that everyone has been...enjoying(?) the last few chapters because it's only going to get uglier from here on out. Yep, I'm introducing more characters and quite a bit of action, in addition to Akefia's first interaction with the...Ahhhh just read it.

I cant thank everyone enough for all the support I've gotten on this story, this will make it very easy for me to continue =)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Otherwise, this would be some season. Let me tell you.

* * *

Akefia had managed to make his way all the way through the King's city without anyone recognizing him. Not that it mattered to him, they would be cut down before they even managed to call the thief out. As he reached the outer perimeter of the palace, he jumped off his horse and let it go running through the open gate. The two guards standing by the open entry ran in promptly after the horse, slipping in after them, he ran towards the palace walls, climbing up before anyone noticed he had gotten in. Pausing for a second, he noticed how badly he was actually shaking and that it was beginning to effect his movements. Although he would never admit it, even to himself, he was scared for the first time in his life since he was a child. Knowing that the Pharaoh was looking for revenge since the incident that he had shamelessly waltzed in to grab Amunet, cutting her down from the whipping post and running off without a trace. In addition to killing a great number of his men on top of that, Akefia knew that the Pharaoh would be very pleased to have Amunet in his clutches once more, and couldn't even comprehend what he might do to her in her present state. He scaled the wall, thinking about how when the Pharaoh saw her, how he must have realized it was his own child. After all, why would Akefia risk being captured just for her sake? He gritted his teeth as he made his way to the next wall of the palace, slinking past guards and the torches that got brighter with the sun's fading.

…

"As part of your council, and as a wielder of a millennium item, I must strongly advise against you doing such things. You will anger the Gods for such acts committed against unborn children. If Akn-"

"Silence," he said in a bored tone. "No God will be angered at the loss by a product of evil such as this," he said in a smug tone.

The five council members gathered in front of him all bowed their heads before trickling out silently, the wielder of the Millennium Necklace daring to speak once more before she had departed the throne room,

"Forgive me my King, but I beg of you to reconsider. I sense a path of great pain and destruction lying in the wake of the actions committed against this woman," the woman said quietly, emotion hidden under her soft tone.

"With all do respect, I do not feel as though _we_ will be the victims of any such occurrences," he smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe Aknadin approaches," he said as the hooded figure appeared through the open door and gesturing in a slight bow to where he had just entered from. The woman nodded her head and slowly walked through the doors, which shut so abruptly after her that she jumped.

"My King," Aknadin said, bowing deeper than he had been previously.

"Aknadin, I have a little, issue, for you to take care of," he said, grinning.

"Does it have anything to do with that divine creature I heard all about you bringing back from the desert?" he smiled.

"Yes, my little desert flower.." he trailed off, licking his lips in remembrance of the night before.

"She is in need of an… exorcism of sorts.." he smiled.

Aknadin returned his maniacal grin, standing up straighter and crossing his arms in contemplation.

"How far along is she?" Aknadin asked, his tone just as cold and cruel as the men who had spoke before him.

"About eight, although she is rather large. I had to get rather, creative and frankly I can't be bothered with that again," he said with a sneer.

"My King, you are aware that she might not live once I'm done?" Aknadin asked with an air of cruel amusement.

"I am, well aware," he said, matching his tone.

…

Akefia had managed to make it into the Palace, slinking around the beams towards the ceiling in an attempt to figure out where Amunet might possibly be. Suddenly he saw five members of the King's council walk by below him, quietly conversing amongst each other.

"I can't bare the thought that he would ask Aknadin to do such a thing," the girl with the necklace spoke, barely controlling the emotion in her voice anymore.

The High Priest pulled his arm around her shoulders as they walked, "There is nothing we can do, it is the Pharoah's will and he believes that this act is justified within the Palace walls," he spoke calmly.

Akefia tried to remain still as possible, not really sure of the nature of their conversation when suddenly one of the council members shouted,

"My Millennium Ring! It's…"

As Akefia looked down at the glowing object, he realized that its glowing spikes were pointing straight to him. Trying to use the shadows to his benefit, he ran over the beams and jumped to a large column, sliding down to the balcony of the large room and hoping to reach the window before they realized what the object was pointing to.

…

Amunet sat in the corner of her dark cell, clutching her stomach as waves of pain and hunger rippled through her. She felt bile threatening to come out as she prayed silently for Akefia to remain far away from the palace. Closing her eyes, images from the previous night came boring into her in the same violent manner that they had occurred.

_"I can not wait for your precious thief to pay you a visit, especially after a few more days here," he stood up from the bed, dressing as his eyes reclaimed her naked body. "I also can not wait to tell him how divine you were, I can see why he knocked you up so easily," he chuckled, grabbing his millennium item off the bed stand and slipping the cord over his head to rest on his chest. _

_"Oh, but he is such a fool! Not only did he lead me right to you, but if he does attempt to rescue you, the Millennium Ring will be immediately alerted to his presence. Do you know what that means, flower?" he smiled, sitting back on the bed as Amunet struggled to remain conscious._

_"He will be caught," he said slowly, emphasizing each word as Amunet felt his hands glide back onto her bruised throat._

Whimpering at the memory, Amunet heard the door at the end of the hall open, and the steady footsteps becoming louder as they approached her.

"So you're the little whore that the Pharaoh has been raving about," the hooded figure sneered at her. As her eyes narrowed at him, she noticed the door to her cell swung open without him even touching it. More pain rippled through her stomach, his voice raspy and cold, had sent shivers down her spine despite her fiery spirit coming back up to the surface. As he stepped through the threshold of her cell, Amunet raised her head regally to stare at the figure as he drew closer. The door to the cell suddenly swung closed, and Amunet heard the lock turn despite no one being there to do so. Noticing that the man bore no weapon, Amunet felt sweat run down her back. "Aknadin," she whispered.

"Oh, so you have heard of me? You're a smart one aren't you? Although, not smart enough to evade capture and becoming the Palace whore?" his chuckle becoming a laugh that made Amunet wince as it echoed against the prison walls. A moment passed between them and Aknadin removed his hood, revealing his Millennium Eye which glinted at her despite the lack of light.

"My, you are a beauty. Its a shame though," his eyes falling to her stomach. "The Pharaoh told me almost eight months. Is that true?" his rough voice grating against her ears.

As she failed to answer him, he smiled in a manner that made Amunet's skin crawl.

"What are your intentions with me?" she asked dryly. Not bothering to move a muscle in an attempt to put more distance between them.

"Well as much as I'd like to take you, I don't settle for scraps. So I think I'll enjoy my time with you some other way," he grinned.

Pausing before responding, Amunet sat up slowly, her hands still protectively holding her stomach, "What are your intentions with me?" she repeated.

"You'll know soon enough," he said before beginning to laugh maniacally, throwing his head back in enjoyment as he did so.

…


	30. Chapter 30

_**Author's Notes: **_This IS a shorter chapter, however!

I can't exactly makes these last few chapters any longer without combining them. So, please don't get too angry with me! Its hard enough dealing with my poor couple separated and captured.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Akefia now stood in the Throne Room, shackled and bleeding lightly from his nose.

"Akefia," the Pharaoh grinned from his chair, the shadows masking the top of his face as he looked down at the man in front of him.

"Oh, mighty Pharaoh," Akefia mocked, bowing his head slightly as he attempted to match the grin blaring down at him.

"Its been too long," the Pharaoh spoke, rising from his chair and slowly descending the few steps between them.

"I agree, we should have gotten together a long time ago," Akefia spoke, malice dropping from his words.

"Hm," the Pharaoh smirked in response, before nodding to the two guards, each holding an arm despite them being shackled together behind him. Kicking the back of his legs, Akefia fell to his knees in front of the Pharaoh as he stepped closer.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we? Although I am glad that you so foolishly fell into my plans, it's not quite good enough. Tell me, where is your crew and more importantly, where are the pieces you and that whore stole from me?"

Akefia began to laugh, crescendoing so loudly that the Pharaoh closed the space between them by grabbing his throat one handedly in an attempt to stop the noise that mocked him so callously.

Still, Akefia laughed, making eye contact which coldly reflected the fate that laid before him.

"If you think that you will ever find those pieces, you are sadly mistaken," Akefia sneered.

The Pharaoh removed his grip from his throat, only to punch him across his face. Akefia took the punch well, licking his bloodied lip in enjoyment before giving the Pharaoh the other side of his face.

"Try again," he grinned.

Atem's eyes narrowed as he punched him, not once, but multiple times, the guards doing their best to hold him up as their King lost himself momentarily in anger. Once he had exhausted himself, he took a breath and stepped back as he examined the bloodied face in front of him.

Still, Akefia grinned.

"You are lucky to be alive, and yet you sit there mocking the only person who can set you free," Atem spoke in a hushed tone.

Akefia responded by spitting a thick splatter of blood over the Pharaoh's shoes and the floor in front of him.

"You would also mock the same person who is capable of letting that whore live another day," he said in the same tone, a slight smirk appearing on his lips.

Suddenly Akefia's countenance changed, although the Pharaoh was the only one skilled enough to catch it.

"Where is she?" Akefia asked after an agonizing moment had passed between them in silence.

The Pharaoh smirked more brazenly before turning around to return to his throne.

"You are such a fool," he said as he sat down. "Had you not concealed yourself better when you visited your little whore that fateful day, my guards would have never recognized you as they were leaving that pathetic village. Although they were not smart enough to figure out where exactly your little hiding place was, it only took a few moments with that old woman to get the information I needed," he smiled.

"You killed her?" Akefia asked, obviously angered from his story.

"Yes, choked the old bitch until I saw the life leave her eyes. That idiot village probably just assumed it was simply old age when they found her. You have this funny way of turning my faithful pheasants into traitors. Although she had no idea who you really were, she still betrayed me by helping you and this little whore live in a fantasy world-" he stopped short to examine his Millennium Puzzle for a moment before continuing.

"Did you really think that that girl would be able to live out the rest of her days, caring for your bastard child while you roamed the countryside, free from my jurisdiction?"

Akefia began to struggle against the guards holding him back, his anger coming to surface as he was forced to kneel in front of the man who stood for every injustice committed against him.

"Take him away, I have better ways to fill my time," he spoke cruelly as Akefia was dragged away.

"MARK MY WORDS PHARAOH, YOUR RULE WILL END WHEN YOU ARE BANISHED TO THE SHADOWS!" Akefia screamed out, freezing the air around him as the Pharaoh felt the slightest twinge of fear at the man's words. Surely, the only people who could banish others to the Shadow Realm remained in the Palace, no pheasant, no thief could possibly understand the complicated magic used to accomplish such an endeavor.

…

As Akefia was thrown into the small confinement cell, consumed by the darkness around him, he couldn't help but curse his own stupidity. If he could go back in time, he would have done everything differently, he thought disdainfully to himself.

_My Amunet, what are they doing with you?_

Anger was mostly filling Akefia's veins, but he couldn't escape the amount of panic searing through him as well. Amunet could hold her own, but Akefia knew that the need to protect their unborn child was more important to her than anything else.

Akefia could have made it to that window when the wielder of the Millennium Ring had first yelled out, if the other council members had not all sprang into action so quickly. Although Akefia was fast, he was no match for the Millennium guardians who summoned their monsters out of thin air.

_"Mahad, is this-"_

_"Yes, this is the Thief King, Akefia,"_

_"What will the Pharaoh do to him?"_

_"I can't say, I only know that the Pharaoh will be pleased to know that we will have finally rid the country of such evil," the man wielding the Ring spoke._

_Akefia smirked, his hair covering his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak,_

_"You pathetic imbeciles, you need to look no further than a mirror in order to see true evil," he said before beginning to laugh._

_"Silence!" the High Priest yelled._

_"Touched a nerve, did I? You all serve the devil himself and the instruments of human suffering at his disposal, yet you foolishly believe that these items you possess are for good? You are all sadly mistaken. How unfortunate.."_

_"You are wrong thief, these items were forged to rid the world of evil such as yourself, the Pharaoh only seeks the end of all evil-"_

_Again Akefia laughed, only this time it melted into a cold cruel stare at the faces that stood before him as he was lifted by two guards._

_"Then why kidnap a pregnant woman?" he said coldly as Mahad ordered the guards to bring him to the Throne Room. At his words, the wielder of the Millennium Necklace gasped and held her hand to her mouth, looking away in painful remorse. Akefia eyed the woman's reaction carefully, and it was to his understanding that not only did the Pharaoh have her in the Palace somewhere, but some cruel fate had befallen his beloved Amunet. Try as he might to distance himself from such thoughts, he could not help the pain that seemed to consume his body and clench his muscles involuntarily._

Not knowing how long he would be in confinement for, Akefia laid on his side and moved his legs expertly through his cuffed arms behind him. Sighing in relief, he moved his hands to his face and felt his nose. Allowing a short lived chuckle to escape his lips as he mumbled to himself, "Couldn't even break my nose, Pharaoh.."


	31. Chapter 31

_**Author's Notes: **_ Hey everyone! I really need to edit this chapter but I could NOT wait to post it. I swear I will edit it by tomorrow. PROMISE. But here you go, only two chapters left!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Akefia couldn't comprehend how long he had been in the confinement cell for, only that the passing of time only brought hunger and fatigue to his body as he waited patiently for the door to swing open at any moment. What truly signified his state of deliriousness was the voice that began to speak to him from somewhere inside the cell. Although it was pitch black, Akefia couldn't help but scan the area for any trace of where the voice grumbled from.

_"Akefia, you have failed her,"_

"Leave me,"

_"You can not see what a pathetic existence you have led so far? You have failed the only person you have ever cared for, and she lies believing you can still save her,"_

"I said leave me!"

_"Don't get angry with me, it is the Pharaoh who had done all this to you, Akefia. Don't you understand? It has always been the Pharaoh, he is the one you should be devoting all of your anger towards. He raped your woman, Akefia. He ordered her to be tortured. His father before him ordered the destruction of your village, he killed your family-"_

"STOP IT!" Akefia screamed, his voice rasp and burning in his throat. He clutched at his head, feeling sick as his body shook in fury.

_"Remember Akefia, it is not I..it is the Pharaoh.."_

Akefia rubbed his eyes, not realizing that they were wet with his tears.

"Who are you?"

"_Ah, very good. I've always been..with you..in a way. That night that you watched your family get sacrificed in front of you…I was there. Gnawing away at the pain that you felt that fateful night…How it changed you, Akefia. You always had me with you since then…_"

"Are you a spirit?" Akefia finally spoke after a few moments had passed in silence.

_"In a way…"_

"Tell me, do you know where she is?"

Akefia waited a few moments in silence, hoping that the voice would tell him that Amunet was close by. When a great while had passed him, Akefia hit the back of his head into the stone wall he sat against in frustration.

"Amunet…" he whispered her name as he closed his eyes and felt a wave of pain roll through him at the thought of what the voice had told him.

…

Amunet sat slumped in the corner of her cell, the walls being the only thing propping her up as she slowly regained consciousness. Although her vision was blurry, the torches lighting the hall leading to her cell gave her enough light to see in front of her. Instinctively, her hands moved to stomach, although she barely had the energy to accomplish such a small task. As her hands met the cloth over her stomach her eyes widened before she dropped her head to look down. What she saw caused her to wretch as she realized that her once large belly was flattened, as if she had never carried anything at all.

_No…Please…_ she whimpered to no one. As she cried she looked to her legs and saw the pool of blood that formed around her. Hardly having any conception of time or how long she had been out, Amunet felt a surge of nausea and pain unlike anything before as she cried for Akefia and the precious gift that they had now lost. As tears rolled down h er bruised cheeks, the events of what had happened in the cell came back to her in brief sputters.

_Ropes were conjured out of nothing and manipulated Amunet into the air and upside down. As she screamed in agony, she felt Aknadin's hands smooth down her body._

_"Stay still wench," Aknadin spoke as he grabbed her legs and pried them apart._

Amunet continued to cry, although she could barely conjure up any more energy to do so when she suddenly heard the door down the hall open once more.

Not caring what they could possibly do to her now, Amunet rolled her head in the direction of the footsteps and was surprised at what she saw, though her countenance had not changed at all.

As the door unlocked, Amunet remained emotionless and still, despite her pained face giving the visitor everything that they needed to know.

"Forgive me," the woman said, taking a tentative step towards Amunet, each of her hands holding something.

Amunet took in her appearance, eyeing her necklace suspiciously and noting that she must be one of the guardians of the Millennium Items. She remained still, not able to speak even if she wanted to, the burning in her throat from so much time without any water or food, only to wake up to find that she had lost the only item entrusted onto her. The woman took slow, cautious steps towards Amunet, who could not move a muscle even if she wanted to. As the woman kneeled before her, she set something down. Eyes meeting on the same level, she held a bowl to Amunet's parched lips and tipped it slightly. Her eyes widened as she felt the sensation of water at her mouth, and closed her eyes in gratefulness. The first sip only produced Amunet to cough loudly, the sensation causing her sore body to clench and pulse with more pain. After a few moments of attempting to hydrate the young woman in front of her, the guardian of the Millennium Necklace broke off the piece of bread she had set down, feeding it to her carefully.

"Please forgive us, the Gods won't be merciful in their judgments on the actions committed against you," the woman said, her dark brown eyes reflecting a portion of the pain Amunet demonstrated in her own grey orbs. Amunet rolled her head away from the woman, and by doing so, rejecting the current offer of bread to her mouth.

She swallowed before finally opening her lips to speak,

"Akefia," she said in a rasped whisper.

The name rolled out of her mouth in bittersweet agony and yet she was compelled to say it again.

"Akefia," she repeated, this time a little louder.

The woman clenched her fists and tears fell from her face as she heard Amunet's cry for the thief. Unable to stand the guilt that consumed her, the guardian rose from the corner of the cell and moved to the door. Just as she turned the lock behind her, she heard Amunet mumble something incoherently. The woman stopped and turned back to the cell, grabbing a bar of the door as Amunet met her gaze. Suddenly Amunet reached out, gesturing to the woman with the bowl clutched in her hand.

"They'll know you were here," she spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, her words slow and hoarse as she continued to hold the bowl out towards the woman on the other side of the bars.

The woman with the necklace nodded in understanding before opening the door once more and going to Amunet. She took the bowl gently from the girl still slumped in the corner, as Amunet's fingers glided out past the bowl and gripped her wrist quite roughly. The guardian gasped in pain as Amunet pulled her down. Her eyes dull but piercing as Amunet spoke again,

"Where is it?"

The guardian averted her gaze at the question. After a few seconds had passed between them, Amunet's hand fell to the ground, releasing the woman from her grip and allowing her to slink back towards the door.

…

Akefia had not heard the voice since he had asked his last question.

"Where is she?" he repeated to himself, his voice weak and straining with emotion.

Hoping that the more he repeated the question, the more he'd coax the voice back out and consequently, the answer. As he silently willed Amunet safety, even if it be at his own expense, he slowly faded into the darkness around him. As his eyes shut, his memory brought him back to the oasis with Amunet.

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"To agree to serve me,"_

_"You must claim me first,"_

_"Offer yourself to me,"_

_"Claim me, Master,"_

_"You are mine Amunet, no one else shall ever touch you, in this life or the next,"_

_"Yes, my King,"_

Akefia's lips twitched into a smile that lasted barely a second before it faded with him as he lost consciousness.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Author's Notes: **_I am so sorry for what you are about to read. This chapter, slightly rewritten from the original I had wrote some time ago, doesn't accomplish everything that I wished it did. I am also so sorry for the content within this chapter, I know it will be a particularly difficult one to read as our beloved couple goes through more hell and anguish as a result of the Pharaoh. I am very appreciative to every one who has kept up with this story and reviewed or followed. It means a great deal to me. Thanks again! Only one chapter left to go...although I might do a prologue... Eh. We shall see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

The door suddenly swung open, revealing a huddled Akefia in the midst of his dark confines.

"Get up," a voice yelled harshly.

Akefia slowly acknowledged the voice by opening his eyes, squinting in the direction of the light, but unable to do much of anything else.

Suddenly he was hoisted up by two guards and dragged out of the cell and into the hall.

Realizing that it must have been days in confinement, Akefia felt extremely weak and with all of the time he had been given to reflect on Amunet, it had only brought him more pain and despair.

Wondering if he would either be tortured or put to death now, the guards dragged him up a small flight of stone stairs, his legs scraping against the jagged edges which he barely noticed. The aching in his heart was the only overwhelming suffering that he could concentrate on.

_"She has made you weak. If you never came to rescue her, you would still be free,"_

Akefia could only groan in recognition of the voice.

_"You should have left her to die, Akefia…"_

As the guards dragged him down another hall similar to the one on the floor below, he heard a cell door open up ahead.

"The Pharaoh has organized a little reunion for you. He's asked that you take advantage of your time together since you'll be put to death in the morning," the guard sneered as Akefia was thrown into the cell roughly, his hands still bound in front of him barely breaking his fall. Akefia barely registered the words the guard spoke as he lifted his head slowly in the direction of the light. The door was shut swiftly behind him and the sounds of footsteps grew more distant as Akefia struggled to get up. The cell had a small barred window towards the ceiling, and Akefia saw that it was very late at night. It would only be a few hours before the sun would begin to peek out. As his eyes roamed the otherwise empty cell, something in the far corner had caught his attention. He crawled to get a better view, and realized with horror, that the small mass in front of him was Amunet.

"Amunet," he croaked out, his eyes adjusting to the darkness where she remained.

His bonded hands reached out to her face and stroked a bruised, dirty cheek. It was cold. Akefia grabbed her face the best that he could while calling her name out repeatedly.

"Please, Amunet," he whispered, noticing that she was barely breathing.

"A..kef…ia.." her cracked voice managed to get out.

Akefia could have cried at the sight of Amunet opening her eyes and leaning her head heavily into his touch. Her lips curled into a weak smile as she swallowed, an attempt to moisten her throat. She studied his face for a moment, licking her lips and swallowing once more.

"We haven't much time," she spoke, so softly that Akefia barely heard her.

Akefia, grateful that she was still alive, took in the delicate features that were now riddled with dirt, bruises, and specks of blood. As he looked down the rough and blood stained material covering her body, he stopped at her stomach, his hands falling back into his lap. Looking down, Akefia saw that he was kneeling in a large pool of dried blood that circled Amunet's small frame. Their eyes met and Amunet also looked down, telling him everything that he needed to know in that moment.

She shifted slightly, earning a gasp of pain from her slightly parted lips, but continued her attempt to grab Akefia's hands.

"He took them from me," Amunet whispered slow and painfully, tears forming in her line of vision.

Akefia's brows furrowed in confusion as he moved closer to Amunet's shivering body and put his arms over her in an attempt to hold her despite his hands being tied together.

"Them?" Akefia asked.

A still moment passed between them, Amunet continued to shiver involuntarily but practically melted into Akefia's warmer body. Finally, Akefia felt Amunet straighten up in order to speak.

"There was a boy and a girl," she whispered, the nightmare coming back to her in full force.

_"I said stay still!" Aknadin roared at a screaming Amunet. _

_She was no longer tied up and in the air, but near the corner of her cell on her back while Aknadin pried her legs open once more. _

_"I see we're ready," he said before maniacally laughing and pulling a stillborn out of Amunet. She screamed in agony as she felt another contraction and knew that she wasn't done._

_"Ah, no wonder you were so large. Twins are no ordinary feat," Aknadin spoke, amused at the scene before him._

_She tried to glance at the baby that was now laying on the dirty stone floor, but Aknadin's hands elicited another terrified scream out of Amunet as he helped coax her body into pushing out another stillborn baby. _

_"The Pharaoh will be pleased at how many lives he will have ended with the capture of your little family," he said, emphasizing the last two words with ironic detachment._

_Amunet wept deliriously, but despite the agony she attempted to grab the babies from Aknadin's clutches._

_Aknadin laughed at her feeble attempt before picking them up by their legs and leaving Amunet alone. _

_As Aknadin walked down the hallway, clutching his trophies, Amunet felt a spark of energy that she had not felt in some time and suddenly screamed,_

_"AKNADIN! I WILL KILL YOU AND BANISH YOU AND YOUR KING TO THE SHADOWS FOR ALL ETERNITY! MARK MY WORDS, YOUR KING'S REIGN IS OVER IN TWO DAYS!"_

_Aknadin paused, astonished at the fear that was now surging through his frame. _

_Unbeknownst to Amunet, the other guardians of the Millennium Items, who had not been too far from Amunet's cell, heard her screams and looked at each other with obvious trepidation. The guardian of the Millennium Necklace walked away from the others, clearly disturbed by the sounds coming from the cell and in that moment, resolving to commit some light treason. _

Amunet shifted in pain and buried her nose against Akefia's moist skin longingly.

"How long…have they…had you?" Amunet asked, her breathing suddenly more difficult.

Akefia breathed in her scent, missing everything about it and unable to control his anguish at the thought of her losing not one, but two children by herself.

"Days," he finally responded, holding her as tightly as he could without causing her more discomfort.

"You need to eat," she said in a pained whisper.

Knowing that they had Akefia for such a long period in confinement in order to weaken him, Amunet had not much to offer him. She was also aware of the guards taking Akefia in a few hours to have him escorted into the desert and walk to his death. There was no hope for her, but knowing how quickly he would perish in the desert, she couldn't help but feel her chest ache at the thought of him starving.

"When they take you tomorrow into the desert, you will surely die within a few hours," she said weakly.

Akefia looked at her incredulously as she spoke, removing his arms from around her as she moved her hands to the top of the material covering her chest.

"They will have the wielder of the Millennium Ring and two guards escorting you into the desert. Which you will walk one mile until you collapse. You must pretend that you are dead and Mahad will check. That is when you will strike him down and take what is yours," she said quietly, her words coming out still slow and slightly choked. Amunet was now successfully removing the fabric from her chest, adding to Akefia's already confused state.

"Amunet-" he began, but was quickly silenced as he looked down at her bare breasts.

"Please, Akefia. It hurts.." she begged silently with her eyes.

Suddenly Akefia understood what she wanted him to do, although he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Please, Akefia," Amunet begged. "I can't bear the pain anymore," she said weakly, her eyes broken and riddled with despair.

Akefia clenched his fist and dropped his head down, ashamed of himself for allowing everything that had led to this moment to happen.

"But, Amunet,"

"They have starved you for a reason. If you can not eat from me to save your life, then do it to simply relieve me," Amunet said, her voice desperate as milk dribbled down her swollen chest.

Akefia wouldn't refuse Amunet anything, much less let her suffer a minute longer despite his hesitation in doing so.

Laying his head back on her lap, he gently held her breasts and began to milk her. Amunet winced initially, but after a moment had passed with only the sounds of him sucking to occupy the silence, she sighed in relief. Her eyes closed as she tried to reimagine this moment in her head with the babies that were now gone. Her heart ached at the thought and she opened her eyes and looked down to study Akefia's tired features. After some time had passed and Amunet felt the desperate need for Akefia to switch, she placed a hand on his forehead, stroking it slightly.

"The other one, my King," she said softly.

Their eyes met as Akefia began to suck on her other breast, producing another sigh of relief from Amunet who ran her fingers in his silvery locks affectionately.

She leaned back in the corner of the cell a little more, her face towards the ceiling and her eyes closed in painful contemplation.

Akefia wanted to ask her multiple questions, but didn't want to stop his gentle work. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, Amunet's milk was sweet and soothing the ache in his stomach. Knowing that the milk he was drinking should have went to his newborn babies, Akefia could have cried at the thought and the guilt that consumed him as a result.

"Akefia," he suddenly heard his name, bringing him back to the woman he was nursing from.

"They will take you from me soon, and when they do, you must convince them you are close to death. Their guard will be down, but you must not act until you are at least a mile into the desert," she said, her words becoming softer the more she spoke.

"I love you," she said in a hushed whisper. "In this life and the next, I shall only serve you…" her words trailing off as her head slumped slightly to the side.

Akefia finished and covered her chest with the rough fabric before attempting to hold her once more. He noticed that when he had first started milking her that Amunet's temperature had dropped significantly. Her head fell onto his chest and he rested his chin on the top of her hair, moving his arms in a vain attempt to create heat.

"Amunet," he said, panic rising in his bones as he tried desperately to keep her awake.

Her hand fell to the top of his thigh and she gripped it weakly.

"Akefia…"


	33. Chapter 33

_**Author's Notes: **_WOW! I finally did it guys. Its all over. Be kind when you read this, I have such horrible anxiety that I just needed to post this without trying to edit or add anything one more time. I just kinda want it to done with, for my own sanity, but also for yours. Its been fun, I sincerely hope you have all enjoyed reading this and who knows what the end will bring...

*Keep in mind that with the transitions it might feel a little rushed, but I needed to jam everything into this finale...so any questions that you might have will have to wait until you get to the very end.*

Thank you for your support!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Amunet died in Akefia's arms just as the sun began to peek through the barred windows of the cell they shared. Her body grew stiff and colder, but still he held onto her, unable to face the moment that the guards would tear them apart. He remembered all that she had said, although he recalled it with some puzzlement as he struggled to understand how she could have known everything that she had related to him. He looked down at her face, tearstained, bruised, and bloodied, but angelic in nature. Akefia felt himself coming apart again, his anger coming undone the more he stared down at her.

_At least she's not in pain anymore…_

"SHUT UP!" he screamed to the voice, shocking himself at the noise and immediately regretting opening his mouth. Hopefully the guards were unable to hear him and they would leave him alone a while longer, he thought to himself.

"Please.." he whispered softly, holding Amunet a little tighter to his body.

The voice remained silent as Akefia cradled her, attempting to calm himself in preparation for their inevitable separation.

* * *

Marik held his side, the wound seeping with blood the more he rode on.

"Damn it!" he yelled to no one. His vision was blurred and the heat of the sun was beating him down. The horse had kept its pace but Marik was unable to do much of anything after losing so much blood. The camp had been raided, not by another group of thieves, but by none other than the King's Royal Guard. The only thing he could remember of the past few moments was the screaming of almost every guard,

"_Where are the gold pieces?!_"

Marik knew that they must have been searching for the pieces that Amunet was in possession of for some time. The same pieces that had first caused her to fall into the hands of the Pharaoh, since she would not have been so incapable otherwise. Ever since that incident, Marik never saw her don them again. The lashes she received were a brutal reminder of what had happened as a result of obsessing herself over having them in the first place. The scars that none of her clothing seemed to completely cover, would peek over her shoulder, her arm, and most blatantly, her lower back. Akefia had been uncharacteristically gone for the past several days, and Marik knew that something must have happened to Amunet for him not to have returned. The Pharaoh must have found them, Marik thought painfully to himself.

"How the hell did they find us?" he smiled just as his eyes shut for the last time.

* * *

Dragging him away from the cell, Akefia's will to live was suddenly coursing through his veins once more, daring him to fight off the men now pulling him through the corridor. Remembering Amunet's words just a few hours ago when she was still breathing, he remained as still as he possibly could. Doing his best to appear incapable of any sort of movement, Akefia's soul twisted painfully inside of him with the prospect of living the rest of his life without her by his side. The babies that he would never get a chance to see added to the pain, but losing Amunet was the most unbearable experience of his life. More painful than losing his family along with the rest of their village when they were only children. The guards continued to pull him along and when they finally had reached the outside of the Palace, the sun was blaring and he winced at the brightness. As his eyes adjusted to the light, his shackles suddenly weighed heavier on him as he was hoisted onto his feet.

"Walk!" a voice shouted from behind him.

Bakura would have avoided the shove since he had seen it coming, but was taken back when he heard Amunet's voice whisper softly to him,

_"you must not act until you are at least a mile into the desert…"_

Taking the push, Akefia fell to his knees in an attempt to look weaker than he actually felt.

_"Their guard will be down…"_

Akefia looked up, squinting at the figure which stood in front of him, the sun beaming behind the large man.

"The Pharaoh won't have to wait long for us to return, he's barely clinging to this world," the figure spoke to the guards, his voice fairly indifferent to the man suffering before him.

"Let us begin," the man said, turning around, the piece around his neck catching the light and glinted sharply at Akefia.

_My old friend…the Millennium Ring…_

The walk to the outskirts of the Palace seemed long enough, but now that they were in the desert, Akefia grew increasingly uneasy. Scanning the area as covertly as possible, the act of appearing weak on the other hand, was becoming easier with the ferocity of the heat and the pace he was forced to keep. Sweat glided down Akefia's body and he felt as though he was delirious when he glanced at a vision next to him.

"Amunet…" he breathed, barely audible to himself, much less the guards around him.

Amunet walked beside him, her form somewhat transparent, but radiant as ever. She glowed with the same ethereal appeal that she had during her pregnancy. In death however, her curves were exactly the same before they had conceived.

She shook her head, moving her long black hair out of her face, and she looked at him, love written all over her face as he continued to trudge along.

"I love you," she said, so clearly that Akefia glanced at the guard closest to him to see if he had heard her too.

Taking in his bewildered expression, Amunet smiled slyly, opening her mouth to speak once more.

"They can not hear me, Akefia. I am here only to tell you that in death," she paused, looking needlessly at the ground before her as she walked.

"I have been deemed a stature akin to a Goddess, but I am, I was unable to accept such a position,"

Akefia blinked heavily, glancing at the guards again quickly before turning his head back to Amunet.

"I have asked for our mortal bodies to return to this world, where we might get the chance to find one another once more,"

"But Akefia, it is time to take what is yours. The rest will unfold in time…" she whispered as her ghostly form evaporated in front of him.

Akefia fell to his knees before slumping forward onto the hot beads of sand, his restraints making the landing that much more uncomfortable he did he best not to move a muscle as he heard the commotion of the guards around him.

"I knew it wouldn't be long," the indifferent voice spoke suddenly, kneeling down to Akefia's side to inspect him. Akefia pushed all of his body weight to one side as the man bearing the Millennium Ring began to turn him over on the other side. He used the weight and the push from the man kneeling next to him in order to propel himself towards the man, using the chain that linked his hands together as an added measure when he threw it behind the man's head. In an instant, Akefia had head-butted him and twisted the chain around so that he was now choking the magician from behind while the other two guards stared in disbelief at the situation that they were witnessing. Unsheathing their swords, Akefia tugged tighter at the chain around the man's neck, daring the guards to make another move.

"Drop the swords," Akefia growled.

The guards looked fearfully to one another before glancing back down at their superior struggling to breathe.

"DROP THEM!" Akefia screamed, his body shook with the rage that he had laid dormant for what seemed like his entire life.

The magician still struggled beneath him, but managed to choke out a grunt and shook his head as much as he could in order to speed the process of them dropping their swords. The guards paused for a moment, but dropped their weapons all the same. Akefia eased the chain and Mahad took in a breath sharply.

"Good," Akefia smirked, his eyes cast upon the object glinting in the sun. He glanced up at the guards and his brows furrowed when he saw them edging closer.

"Now… run," he sneered. He let the words fall from his lips in a manner that disturbed the two guards. Disturbed to the point that they didn't even think to do anything else but to get as far as possible from the man who seemed as if the very essence of evil was protruding out of him.

The man groaned at the sight of his cohorts sprinting away as Akefia pulled the chain back, choking him once more. As the man struggled in a vain attempt to relieve some of the pressure that was cutting through his throat, Akefia lowered his mouth down to the man's ear.

"Mahad, right?" he whispered softly.

The man stopped kicking his legs as fervently when Akefia began to talk,

"Did you hear her screams? Hm?"

Mahad felt warmth beginning to flow down his neck and chest as the ability to breathe stopped becoming something attainable.

"Pl…ple..ase…" Mahad groaned at a barely audible decible.

"Did she beg?" Akefia paused, watching the blood stain his hands as he tightened the chain slowly.

"No, my Amunet would never beg," he grinned as he suddenly pulled the chain back as far as he could, killing the magician in one fast motion.

Relieving his hands of the death grip he had, he reached down, pulling the cord that held the Millennium Ring over its dead owner's head. He hesitated as he held it in his still cuffed hands.

_Take what is yours…_

Amunet's voice rolled through him the second before dropping the cord over his own head, its spikes glowing and each individual moving on its own accord.

Suddenly the words that he previously heard to be Amunet's came to him again, only this time the voice was demented.

_Take what is yours, Akefia._

He stood, the dead body slumping to its side as he did so. Gripping his head, pain rolled through his brain as the words repeated, becoming louder and more deranged to an unbearable level.

_She trusted you._

_He raped her Akefia._

_His father before him killed your entire village. _

_Your family, slaughtered, like animals._

_Just like your babes. _

_Ripped from her womb and burned into nothing more but ashes. _

_At least they weren't turned into jewelry._

The voice suddenly began to laugh, cruelly, openly mocking Akefia and provoking his anger.

Akefia let out an unearthly sound, long and painful, the ring glowed brighter as the ground began to shake. He felt immersed in a torrent of wind as a shadow emerged from the Ring and began to form in front of him. The sun that was glaringly bright was suddenly gone, replaced by a mass of clouds that appeared with the monster forming to such great heights before him.

Akefia fell to his knees as he looked up at the enormous creature in front of him.

"Akefia," it growled down at him.

"What are you?" Akefia finally asked, after a few seconds of breathing heavily in awe.

"I am the dark one," it growled.

* * *

"My Pharaoh! It appears that some unknown presence is making its way towards the Palace," the wielder of the Millennium Key said, sprinting towards the Pharaoh as he lounged lazily in his throne.

"What do you mean?" the Pharaoh said, standing up in confusion.

Suddenly the woman with the Millennium Necklace appeared through the doors, running towards the Pharaoh with the same urgency.

"What is this presence!?" the Pharaoh bellowed at the woman. She came to a halt before him, and bowed her head slightly, a mixed expression on her face.

"It is the dark one, my lord," she finally muttered.

"No," the Pharaoh said, falling back into his chair in disbelief.

There was several moments of tense silence between the three before the woman cleared her throat and began to speak once more.

"It appears that the girl's death has brought this upon us and-"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" the Pharaoh screamed, his anger seeping through every facet of his being at her statement.

"How dare you think that this is the time for your pathetic opinion on what happened to that thief's little whore, did I ask for you to speak anymore?"

The woman bowed her head, tears threatening to fall as her hatred towards the man she should know as a most beloved King had grown exponentially.

"Shada, fetch me the creature from the cell. I might be able to find one more use for her yet…" he sneered as he descended the steps from his throne hurriedly.

As the Pharaoh made his way through the doors with the two guardians following him out, a soldier ran up to them clutching a small chest.

"Perfect timing," the Pharaoh smirked.

* * *

"AKEFIA! COME OUT AND FACE ME!" the Pharaoh bellowed from the large balcony that overlooked the entire city. He saw a large monster approaching despite the darkness that consumed the formerly bright day. On his shoulder, stood a precariously placed Akefia, bracing himself against the monster's head for support. His eyes seemed to glow as red as the demon's next to him, and the look he gave to the Pharaoh forced him to take a step back.

"You called for me, oh mighty King?" Akefia smirked.

"This ends now, Akefia!" the Pharaoh yelled, suddenly strengthening his resolve.

Akefia laughed quietly at first, gradually becoming louder as lightning cracked around him and the creature.

"What could you possibly have that can stop me!?" Akefia screamed, demonstrating his anger as thunder and more lightning rippled through the darkened sky.

The creature remained silent, practically stoic as Akefia spewed out a portion of his deep rage.

The Pharaoh met Akefia's angry gaze with a small smirk before bending down to the floor and picking something up.

To Akefia's horror, it was Amunet's body. Although some distance away, he could make out the glint of all the golden items that Amunet formerly had in her possession, only with the addition of the necklace.

"No…" he whispered, unable to look at Amunet's limp body without reliving the past few days.

"Pathetic mortal," the creature finally grumbled. "The dead girl wont stop me from killing you, Pharaoh," the monster said as it took a step towards the balcony.

The Pharaoh suddenly held up Amunet over his head, and began mumbling at a fast speed. Just as he began the incantation, the gold embracing Amunet's neck, wrists, and ankles began to glow, infecting the rest of her flesh with the warm light.

"Amunet," Akefia started, but the monster continued to move towards the Pharaoh, raising a heavy arm in order to crash down upon his target.

"No prayer can keep you from my wrath!" the creature bellowed, its arm coming down with slow but great force.

Akefia braced himself as the large arm of the creature he stood upon, made contact with Amunet's body.

He closed his eyes, awaiting the sound of the crumbling of bodies and the structure the Pharaoh stood upon to follow. When no such sound occurred, Akefia slowly opened his eyes and looked at the scene in front of him. The creature's arm remained where it had first made contact with Amunet's glowing form, the warm light now traveling up the arm and infecting the rest of its body.

"What is this!?" Akefia screamed, incapable of stopping the monster's groans.

The Pharaoh smirked, still holding Amunet as a sort of shield he chuckled lightly before responding.

"It seems that your little whore has proven to be useful in more ways than one. I may be unable to destroy the dark one, but I can seal him away using her as a…"

The Pharaoh mused on the right word for a moment before finishing his thought.

"Key of sorts… "

"No," Akefia whispered, watching as the glow consumed the demon he stood upon.

It groaned again, louder this time as it attempted to move its paralyzed body.

"PHARAOH! YOU ARE THE FOOL! YOU MAY BE ABLE TO SEAL ME AWAY BUT THAT SPELL SEALS US ALL TO THE SAME FATE!"

Akefia and the Pharaoh gasped, and just as soon as they had processed all that the creature had said, noticed that the Millennium Items in their possession glowed fiercely around their necks.

Amunet's body glowed brighter and soon began to float out of the Pharaoh's hands, the arm of the creature crumbling to pieces as she did so. Despite everything that was happening, Akefia couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to the golden form of his beloved, in the air above the scene like the Goddess she was meant to be. She glowed to a blindingly bright light before vanishing into thin air. The screams of the Pharaoh and the monster he still stood upon were deafening as he felt himself consumed by the light coming from the Millennium Ring. As the creature crumbled underneath him, Akefia fell for what seemed like an eternity. His body was being consumed by the Ring, that was certain, death had never been of any concern to him. However, in his last few seconds of life, he couldn't help but think of Amunet.

The ring hit the ground, just as the puzzle had fallen to the floor of the stone balcony moments before, each item without its owner.

* * *

"Ah!"

A girl shot up in her bed, riddled with sweat and desperately taking in air. The sensation of falling in the midst of a dream gradually wore off and she leaned back against her headboard, putting a hand over her heart as it thumped erratically.

Not speaking to anyone in particular but feeling the strangest compulsion to say the words out loud,

"Its..as if…" she took a breath before burying her face in her hands.

"Its as if we vanished alone…"

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_So I think that I left a bunch of opportunities for further explanation...like who is this girl...what's her deal... I guess that means I'll have to do a sequel or something... =)


End file.
